A love that lasts: A scentern 2 fic
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: We love that couple so why don't I make a fic about it? May Include some Techno/Dupstep and Tina/Metal from time to time but it's mostly: Scene/Intern 2. And yes: Satan will appear somewhere between in the fic. And maybe the guess guy. T because I'm insane! This fic is a small gift to you for my wonderful 1 year at Fanfiction! What a blast it's been. :D
1. Disappered

Hey guys! I decided to make another My Music story and it's gonna include my fave couple in the entire universe: Scene/Intern 2! If you guys watched this week's MyMusic Live or at least beginning: you'll understand the story. They said Scene disappeared and hasn't updated anything and I thought it would make a easy fanfic. I really do wonder where she is though.

* * *

"Intern 2, have you seen Scene come to work today? You're usually the first one here so I just want to know. I haven't seen her today." Indie said approaching his desk. He figured that the answer would yes and she was doing an early errand for Rotfl:Brbttyl:) but knew it was better knowing it's true then not.

"Um...not really. I thought she was with Metal and Rotfl:Brbttyl:)." Intern 2 answered slowly looking up from his laptop.

"Weird, Metal said he hasn't seen her either and Rotfl:Brbttyl:) hasn't seen her too."

"You don't suppose she hasn't shown up to work today, has she?"

"Shu-" He was about to say then paused. He was actually right, "Maybe you're right. But she didn't call in sick today or anything. I'll just schedule a meeting right now to see if anybody's seen her so we don't have to worry."

But nobody knew where Scene was.

"Alright, has anybody done anything to upset Scene lately? Maybe she doesn't want to show up or something."

Nobody answered.

"I'm sorry to make this worse but I checked on all of Scene's social media accounts and she hasn't updated them. At all." Idol said looking through her laptop for any updates.

"Facebook? Tumblr? Twitter? Google+? Myspace? Anything?" Indie responded.

"No. Nope. Nothing. Nada. Really? And nothing." Idol responded.

"Intern 2," He pointed at him, "You'll be filling in for Scene on today's MyMusic Live with Techno and Dupstep."

Intern 2 nodded. But he couldn't help but ask, "Should we inform the viewers about this? They might get really mad if they don't get an explanation on why Scene will probably not host this week's 'MyMusic News'."

"Shut up In-" He stopped again. Man, was Intern 2 going on a roll, "You're right. Mention that also. It will keep them informed and it won't create chaos. Meeting dismissed!"

The MyMusic Live was a success as usual, with a fake Shawn White and a singer who's a bit like Idol: What could make the Live show even better? Scene was the answer to Intern 2. He worried alittle but tried to show no emotion about it.

While working he tried to remember if anything bad had happened the past few weeks. He felt like something must connect to her disappearance.

He remembered the cake on her head, twice. The often running in and out and the yelling Metal gave Scene that day when she accidently clicked stop for the shooting of Rotfl:Brbttyl:)'s music video. How she tried hard to get Indie to notice her but would fail. How hard she worked for Rotfl:Brbttyl:) and making sure they were happy and they were mean and cruel to her in return.

He suddenly stopped working.

Wasn't it possible that Scene...couldn't handle it anymore? He made himself get rid of the thought. She would never do that and he knew her well. He looked at Scene's empty desk. She should be there working and giving that usual smile to Indie. He even missed that annoying Nyan Cat song she played on her computer.

When nobody was looking he searched through her desk. He still felt the pain on his arm from Hip Hop shooting him but ignored it. There must be something that can give him a clue. Anything. He opened the drawers and there were stacks of paper and fanmail she recieved: cluttered. Some were open and some were not. He found a notebook and knew it must be something. He closed it and looked through it at his desk.

The notebook was filled with work assignments because she was a bit forgetful and there were some stars or hearts drawn in every once in a while. He flipped toward the final page and he read it:

_"How can I be such a screw up?_

_Rotfl:Brbttyl:) must hate me for clicking stop on their music video!_

_Metal threw cake on my head: twice! The cake was good, though._

_And Indie: he doesn't even notice me! No matter how hard I try: I fail. :(_

_Maybe, I just won't show up tomorrow. It's so hard trying to impress him when he doesn't notice me and Rotfl:Brbttyl:) are so mean to me! I wonder if they'd care if I just...left."_

He read it twice before taking it in. No, this can't be Scene. Scene was the happy, optimistic girl not the sad, pessimistic girl. It was like she was a different person. He put the notebook back in its place and tried to get back to work. He'll have to find her. Maybe she _will_ show up tomorrow. He hoped so.

* * *

Poor Scene! I just realized that her relationship with Indie was exactly like mine! I had a crush on a guy and tried to get him to notice me. I let him talk about himself and I even tried watching 'Robot Chicken'! It failed. Miserably. :( But I'm over him now! So anyway, review below and peace out!


	2. Reappeared

**Animation Universe**** 2005:** You should really watch this web series! It's only 6 to 8 minutes long per episode unless you watch the live shows, News Segments and Mosh (Q & A show). It's the only show I watched that lets you in and get involved!

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Yeah, besides Tina/Metal, Techno/Dubstep and Indie/Idol, this is my fave pairing of all time!

**RachRandomness:** Thanks! Here's the chapter guys and I'll try my best to make these chapters take place after an episode or if something happens between the week!

* * *

Scene didn't show up the next two days but tweeted about going to Africa to get the Oxpecker birds Rotfl:Brbttyl:) wanted. And because of it, Intern 2 had to unwillingly host the MyMusic News. What's better then talking about singers that you never heard of? Anything was the answer to him.

"...And then I died at minecraft! Who knew killing that Ender Dragon could be so hard?" Hip Hop said talking to Intern 2.

"Listen, I really have to get back to work." He said not sure if he could be able to handle another talk of Diablo III or whatever it was called.

Before he could answer, the door opened and Scene appeared holding a cage of birds.

"I got the oxpecker birds Rotfl:Brbttyl:) wanted!" Scene said happily. She looked alittle tired but was still happy.

"Oh thank gosh you're back!" Intern 2 couldn't help but say.

But Scene didn't hear him. She ran to where Rotfl:Brbttyl:) was shooting the dance video.

"Hey guys! I got the oxpecker birds you guys wanted!" Scene said cheerfully holding a cage of the birds.

"Yeah, about that...we don't need them anymore." The leader of the group said with a shrug before returning to the dance video. He acted like it was nothing and it was easy to get those birds.

Scene sighed and felt like banging the leader with the cage. She went outside, let them free and came back in the office. She sat down and decided to just get on working. Maybe she could impress Indie by working really hard.

"Yo Scene, we're gonna need-"

"Get it youself. You have feet." Intern 2 snapped at the leader. He heard the conversation and felt bad for Scene. The leader glared at him before returning back to the room.

"Thank you." Scene said before returning back to work.

"You're welcome." He said back.

"Intern 2! Get over here!" Metal yelled. He sighed. This was going to be a hard day. He got up and walked to the room where Metal and the dance crew was.

"Why did you snap at the leader? You're not supposed to do that!" Metal said angrily when he came.

"What do you want me to do? Watch them torture Scene all day?"

"This is none of your business, okay?"

"How can I stay out of it? She keeps running in and out, keeps getting cake on her head and traveled half way the world for the birds the stupid dance crew wanted and they don't even appreaciate it!" He snapped.

Metal felt stunned: he would never yell and was always the calm one of the office. Even the dance crew wanted to stay silent. It was not every day to see him snap like that.

Metal sighed then replied, "Just don't something like that again. You nearly cost us to get trolled,"

He paused for a second, "Wait. You never yelled like that ever since I got here. Ever. Do you have a crush on her or something?"

Intern 2 felt his face turn red and then answered, "What?! No. I'm not into office relationships, okay?" Then left before Metal could ask more questions.

Besides even if he did have a crush on her, she likes Indie.

He went back to work and saw Scene asleep on the table. Probably from overworking. He was glad he stood up to her and didn't care if Metal would yell at him again. The dance crew was only temporary. He hoped.

"Scene?" He asked.

She didn't reply.

"Scene? You'll have to wake up. You don't want to get in trouble." He said shaking her.

She still didn't respond.

He felt her neck and it felt unusally warm. That's not a good sign. He shook her again, this time more frantically and this time she woke up. Her face was pale and looked sick and weak.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yeah." She responded in a tired voice. She wasn't so sure of the answer herself.

"Are you sure? You don't look so well."

Scene tried to stand up but it felt like she was going to fall. She fell to the ground and Intern 2 tried to help her up.

She felt so weak and gave in. But before she could sit down she felt her whole body go numb and she felt him put his arm around her to help her.

Before Intern 2 knew what was going on and wondering if she will be okay: he felt her whole body become heavy and realized she fainted.

* * *

Bet you, none of you guys saw it coming. I googled Oxpecker birds and they were kind of adorable. And anybody heard Taylor Swift's new single: "We are never ever getting back together"? I love it! Anyway review and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	3. Hospital

**Annabeth** **Everdeen**: I swear, My Music is the only show I've ever watched that I'm into multiple pairings, not just one!

**XxUnwrittenxX**: Yeah, Techstep is a cute couple and is the only couple we all know that will make it into the show! I say give it 10 to 20 episodes or until a Valentine's Day special. I wonder what they'll do for Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day now. Anyone wanna see Satanbuscus dress up as Tobuscus or Satan?

**Animation Universe 2005**: Well all of her songs are awesome!

**hopelessromantic4ever:** Thank you! And I love Taylor Swift!

**NPHxsexual:** Aww, thank you much!

**Sorry for not updating long! Been busy working on other stories. :/**

* * *

"Hey, what happened? I heard something an- HOLY SHIT!" Metal screamed when he saw Scene lying on the floor and a panicked Intern 2.

The rest of the staffers heard Metal and rushed to see what happened. It was clearly a shock to see Scene lying so still on the floor.

"Don't stand there! Call a freaking ambulance!" Intern 2 yelled trying his best not to panic. Which failed. He kept on trying to shake her awake but it wouldn't work.

Idol, being the only one with a phone in reach, called 911 and sort of got into a phone fight with the operator.

"Oh you don't give me that tone! I don't care if you happen to love Justin Bieber as much as I do!" Idol yelled at the phone.

"I told you calm down! You know what? I'm gonna call off the ambulance right now!"

"No! Don't do that! I'm so-"

The operator hung up.

"Idol! What the hell did you do?!" Intern 2 said bitterly at Idol.

"Let's just say: I accidently called off the ambulance. And I'm really sorry!" Idol answered.

"You mainstream bastard." Hip hop muttered to himself.

"Give me the phone!" Intern 2 said and Idol tossed it to him.

"Yes, and I'm sorry she had to go all mean with you! Just please call an ambulance! And you don't have much of a choice. You'll get fired and sent to jail. Your choice."

"Fine. I will." The operator said.

"Thank you." He answered and hung up. He didn't want Idol to screw it up again.

"It's my fault. If only I had told Rotfl:Brbttyl:) to quit being so mean to Scene. Maybe this wouldn't have happened." Metal sighed blaming himself.

"It's not technically you're fault. It's everybody else's." Techno said reassuringly.

"Really? How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I didn't say I would comfort you."

"Gee. Thanks so much. J-pop."

"NOBODY CALLS ME J-POP WITHOUT GETTING AWAY FROM IT!" Techno yelled trying to fight Metal but Dupstep was holding her down.

"Quit acting like you're a bunch of little kids!" Intern 2 interrupted their fight.

Techno stopped trying to fight and gave him 'apology' look before laying on Dupstep's shoulder.

"How is she?" Idol asked when she a doctor approach Scene's room. He was kind of cute but she wasn't looking for a relationship. Well, for the month.

"She just caught a virus from Africa. It's not really deadly so she'll be fine," The doctor said coming back from test results "We'll just keep her overnight and she'll be sent home in the morning if all goes well." And left due to the intercom calling him for an emergency surgery.

"It's totally Rotfl:Brbttyl:)'s fault." Intern 2 muttered.

"Shut up, Intern 2!" Indie yelled.

"Think about it. They're the only ones who were actually treating Scene like a slave. They never even appreciated what she has done to them! She even traveled halfway around the freaking world for crying out loud!"

Indie didn't say anything. Besides, there were people staring at them looking like they might call security to kick them out. He simply glared at him and looked away.

"Hey, um...can I see Scene?" Intern 2 asked when he saw the same doctor walk by.

"Who?"

"The girl you were talking about earlier..."

"Oh yeah, her. Sure you can visit her if you like, but she's not awake."

"Thanks." He said and began to walk away.

"Wait, I know this is none of my business but why do you call her 'Scene'?"

"We work at My Music. We don't call each other by our real names. We call each other by the names of genre we love like Metal, Hip Hop, Techno, Dupstep, Scene and Indie."

"And you are?..."

"Intern 2. I'm kind of not a huge fan of music and I like all genres. And I'm the second intern they hired. Scene's the first."

"Oh, I see." The doctor said with a nod. He wished they would do the same in the hospital. He could be Alternative or something like that.

He opened the door and saw Scene, asleep and her skin looked a bit more better than earlier that day.

"Hey, Scene. Glad you're okay." He said feeling sudden relief sweep over him.

Scene moved a little and her eyes slowly opened. She felt a little dizzy and her head was pounding but she was awake a few seconds later, "Intern 2? Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital," He said gently sitting on the chair that was next to the bed.

Before Scene could speak, the door opened and the doctor came in, "It's good to see you're awake."

"Am I going to be fine?"

"Well, from the looks of it: not really. You just had a harmless virus but we may have to keep you in for a few more days. It's really nothing to worry about," The doctor said reassuringly.

* * *

For the next few days, Scene had fevers that ran on and off like a light switch. By the third day, her fevers finally cooled down a bit and by the fourth day, she was completely fine. They released her the next day, and she came in the office like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Scene can you please host this week's My Music live?" Leader asked Scene a few hours after she arrived.

"Um...sure." she said awkwardly. It was very unlike Leader to actually come up to Scene and not ask for anything or make her travel halfway around the world.

"And I'm really sorry I got you sick the past few days...If I had known..."

"It's okay! You don't have to say sorry!"

"Thanks. You're pretty cool." He said with a smile and then left. Now his guilt finally swept away.

It turns out, Leader was actually allergic to Oxpecker birds and was only testing to see if Scene would actually travel halfway around the world for Rotfl:Brbttyl:) and she had passed. And he even wrote a song about her and Scene actually felt happy but a bit confused that he was only testing her. But it was better than getting Tina's cakes at her head.

* * *

**Sorry the ending of this chapter sucked! I'm trying to get this in before tomorrow's episode of MyMusic. Like I said, I'm trying to keep it up to date. And anyway: I can't wait for tomorrow's episode of My Music. I followed Intern 2's tweets and I learned that some of the words that the staffers say are hints for the show. And he tweeted about taking a stand! I can't wait!**


	4. Talking

**Animation Universe 2005:** Um, it's actually Techno hates being called J-Pop. And I don't know: I'll do it at a time when I feel like typing it: which will take a long time. :/

**XxUnwrittenxX**: well asking questions is a lot of fun, and of course this is a Scentern 2 fic!

**Annabeth Everdeen**: it's the Finebros second channel. They said about recording at least 20 days worth of behind the scenes. Yep...still waiting...

**hopelessromantic4ever:** thanks!

**I still can't stop thinking about the newest episode! I know it's not a finale! Not until Techno and Dupstep date and Scene and Intern 2 date or get engaged or something! And like I said: I'll try to keep these updated so it will take place during and after this week's episode.**

* * *

****  
"Thank you so much Hip Hop for getting me from being fired." Intern 2 said as they talked while other people were chatting and having fun. They decided to just relax and talk. After all, it was probably the only night where they could just talk together as friends. Although, they probably will get to talk more freely now that everyone hears Hip Hop's speech.

"It's no problem, really. You helped me out so it's my job to do a favor," Hip Hop said with a shrug, "And I wasn't the only one who didn't yell for you to get fired."

"Really? Who?"

"Scene."

"Wow, she did that?"

"Yeah, she didn't look too happy when they were yelling at you to get fired. I think she really does care about you or something."

"Like what?"

"Maybe..she likes you?" He said it more in a form of a question.

"I really do doubt it. I mean, look at her: she's dancing the night away with Indie, sort of."

"Man, I give them one hour until Indie finds this mainstream."

Intern 2 laughed a little, "I guess so. But she probably just sees me as a friend and that's all."

"But do you like her?"

"As a friend?"

"No...like friends with benefits?"

"What?! Dude, you know I don't do that before marriage and 'friends with benefits' is plain wrong!" He felt his face turn red but it would be hard to tell because of the lights.

"Sorry..I meant like more than friends." Hip Hop corrected himself. For some reason he mixes those things up, sometimes.

He felt his face turn even redder, "Look, even if I do like Scene she likes someone else."

"So you do admit it?"

He sighed and thought for a second. _Come on! Admit it! You do __**like**__ her more as a friend! Just admit it! _, "Yeah."

"I knew it!" Hip Hop said in triumph.

"But like I said: Scene likes Indie so we can never possibly get together."

"You never know, besides: are you saying that Indie will actually date Scene? Come on man, even you and I both know it won't happen."

"I know. If it does happen, how do you know Scene will like me?"

"Because you guys practically see each other the most then anybody else. It will be like those cheesy romantic movies that bore me to sleep: the more the boy and girl hang out, the more they fall in love."

Intern 2 laughed, "If only life was a movie."

"But too bad it would end in two hours."

"Yeah, I suppose."

While Intern 2 and Hip Hop were talking about other stuff, Intern 2 couldn't help but catch a glimpse at Scene (sort of) slow dancing with Indie. It would be a matter of time before Indie tells Scene he's not interested and break her heart. Now all that was left was to count down the days until her heart gets broken.

* * *

**Sorry for making it short: had a bit of writer's block. And I'm making another story that's only one chapter but here's the most interesting part: you get to pick the ending! It will include three chapters: one chapter the full one and the last two are where you get to pick the ending: good or bad. Won't tell you what it's about! Anyway, review and I'll try to update ASAP!**


	5. New Me

**Animation Universe 2005:** Thank you.

**XxUnwrittenxX:** CAUSE WRITING IN CAPS IS FUN!

**So so so *repeats so over and over* sorry I haven't updated it lately. I've had writer's block and the new episode got my game on!**

**Please welcome Rawrrrr3210 to the family! Enjoy the chapter dedicated to you!**

* * *

Intern 2 glanced at the clocked for the billionth time. It was 10:59 AM. Scene was usually never about an hour late. It was unlike her to be late for work.

"Idol, do you know why Scene can be late today?" He asked when Idol walked past him.

"Well: her avatars died as you witnessed." She responded turning back to him.

"Yeah but did something weird happen?"

"Other than Emo hanging herself at Indie's office?"

"Uh...yeah." He said trying to forget that clear picture. Another picture to keep him awake at night.

"Well she seemed kind of...depressed. She didn't wear any makeup and I have to say: she looks prettier than me without the makeup!" Idol said before walking away to her desk.

"Hey guys." He heard a voice say. It sounded all depressing. Oh great: Indie's hiring another emo intern? But the voice sounded familiar.

He saw that the voice was Scene, her makeup was gone and he had to admit: she looked kind of pretty without it. But she seemed so depressed and her voice didn't have any happy tone or show any caring towards anything. Even her hair was straightened and had no highlights in it.

"Oh my god. Scene is that really you?" He asked when she sat next to him and began opening up her laptop and instead of listening to the Nyan Cat song, she was listening to 'When she cries' by Britt Nicole. And he wasn't so sure if he was gonna like listening to that song every morning..

"Of course it's me, stupid." She said not looking up at him and doing her work assignments.

Intern 2 felt speechless. She never called him 'stupid' and actually meant it. And what's worse is that her voice sounded so depressing and seemed like it had the 'Why am I living?' Type of tone.

"Scene...I know it's hard to deal with the fact your avatars are dead b-"

"It's not that. Indie was actually going to replace me with Emo. He even thought I was Emo and didn't seem to care that I was dead. I can't believe my wasted my time with that bitch." She said then got off her chair and began to walk to Indie's office.

"Uh...he's not there! He's at the break room!" He said walking to her. He wasn't at all liking the new Scene.

"Who cares?" She snapped then opened the door and let the door slam at his face. She went through the desk drawers and saw the letter that was still unopened. She grabbed it and ripped it to shreds until there was barely any of it left. She threw the remains into the trash can and left like nothing happened. She walked back to her office space and continued her work.

"Hey, Scene we need you for the ne-" Metal said approaching Scene then did a double take when he saw her, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"My thoughts exactly." Intern 2 added in.

"Um...anyway, we'll need you to do the segments for the news show..."

"And I need a gun to shoot myself. I guess we all don't have what we want." She replied in a depressing yet bitter tone looking straight at him.

"...uh...Intern 2, can you do it?" Asked Metal feeling a bit creeped out by the new Scene.

"Sure, I guess." He said then following Metal to where he has to do the segments.

"What the hell happened to Scene? She's happy one day and now she's acting like me when I found out Tina hates Coal Chamber!" He said adjusting the cameras.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she's depressed all her avatars got murdered and the fact that Indie was going to replace her with Emo when she dies."

"Oh yeah: I saw her body. Seems legit for a emo person. So basically Scene's gone emo?"

"I guess you can say that."

"You better keep an eye on her then," Metal suggested then clicked record and held the cue cards: only used when something bad comes up and the temporary host can't learn their lines in time, "Action."

* * *

"Scene...how long are you gonna keep up with this attitude?" Intern 2 asked when the day was over and everybody was packing up for the day.

"Why do you even care, anyway?" Scene said placing her bag over her shoulder.

"Because I do care about you and we're friends." He said calmly.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever," and before he could respond: she walked away to leave the building.

"Scene, wait!" He said rushing quickly and grabbing her wrist before she was even able to open the door and leave.

"What do you want?"

He felt scars on her wrists and saw the unimaginable: she had been cutting, "S-scene?" He managed to say. His tongue felt dry and he felt his heart pound. He had never really come in close with a loved one who actually does self harm and his mind was spinning. He didn't want it to happen to anyone: especially Scene.

"Leave me alone." She said slipping her wrist out of his hand then opening the door and leaving.

He looked at the clock: 11:11 PM. He made a wish and began to continue to pack his things.

* * *

**Sorry I made Scene way out of character but I couldn't think of anything else to put for this chapter. And Scene is pretty without the makeup and I was laughing when Emo was cutting herself with a big knife and it showed that she hanged herself!**

**You: -_-  
Me: I sometimes have a dark sense of humor but I was kind of suicidal and I decided to not to take it seriously. **

**But seriously: anybody happy when Intern 2 had the concern face when Hip Hop called him and think he looked kinda hot when he was wearing the tuxedo earlier in the episode? I think that tux went through alot of history. I think it's been used in the 'Valentine's Day song' and 'Sideburns song' anyway I will try to upload a chapter either somewhere this week or after the new episode comes out!**


	6. Explanations

**Animation Universe 2005: **Depends on the character mostly…

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Lol, I know right? I was about to make a one shot on fired MyMusic staffers making one by Emo where she kills herself….well they saved me the trouble!

**MORGAN: **I dunno, people say that 11:11 is where you can make a wish. And true dat. Well the show's only 20 episodes so we'll never know…

**Annabeth Everdeen: **I am a god! Lol, well it does need to happen. As well as Techno/Dupstep

**Hope I haven't kept you guys waiting for long!**

* * *

"Hey Scene, check out this video I found." Intern 2 said, hoping to get Scene's happy personality back. Somebody had tweeted the video to him a few weeks earlier and he hoped now would be the video that can get her back.

She watched the video and he swore he saw her eyes change from a bored expression to a happy expression in a split second before it faded away quickly, "Oh. Okay." She said in a uninterested tone a few minutes after watching the video then turning away.

"I'm getting close..." He whispered to himself but he wasn't sure if he was even right. He checked his twitter and found alot of replies and most of them were like this:

' Intern2MyMusic, I wish you were my math teacher! :D'

'How can Intern2MyMusic manage to handle SceneMyMusic so depressed? I'm impressed...'

' Intern2MyMusic what college are you hoping to get into?'

'Been watching nothing but videos that have Intern2MyMusic and I regret nothing.'

' Intern2MyMusic how do you feel about the new Scene?'

There were plenty of other tweets but he didn't really feel like reading them all. He didn't at all like the new Scene. He'd rather spend a week with the late Emo then have a day with Scene being so depressed, "Scene, why did you do it?" He suddenly asked without thinking how far the conversation may go.

"What?" She replied not looking up.

"Why did you cut yourself?"

She glared at him as if it was the stupidest question in the world. And he couldn't blame her, "You know why and like I said yesterday: why do you care?"

"I do...I just don't want you to end up like..." He stopped himself and decided to not bother ask her the question ever again.

"Like who?" Scene asked, feeling a little curious.

"Nobody."

"Tell me..."

"My best friend. Or my late best friend." He replied not wanting to go further. He never came close with someone who did self harm but he did come close with someone who did something terrible.

"What happened?"

"He committed suicide by shooting himself. He was bullied but would laugh it off like it was a joke. I should've taken hints when I saw how sad he looked..I don't know if there was trouble going on at home or if it was being bullied but he snapped...he brought a gun and shot himself outside the courtyard...and I feel like this all my fault.."

"Oh." Were the only words Scene managed to say. Not because of her depressed tone but because she didn't know that it actually happened to him and didn't know what to say to comfort him.

"Forget about it, it's really nothing." He said with a shrug in a 'it's really nothing' type of voice. But honestly: it was something and she knew it.

Scene wanted to say something to help him out but couldn't think of anything. She saw him look at his computer typing, not taking his eyes away from it. It's as if he didn't want to see hers or was probably blinking away tears and didn't want her to see. But she saw, either way. Knew that by the way he was typing and how fast he was looking up and down that he was bothered by it. She had seen him work through his emotions enough times to learn from them.

The doors suddenly opened and Satan ran in, closed the door and leaned against it, panting.

"What happened?" Metal asked and the staffers came to see Satan panting and locking the doors.

"Girlfriend...way... too... clingy..." He gasped out.

"Oh!" They responded at the same time before heading back to their work spaces. It was the third time this week he came barging in.

"Tell her that I moved to China and changed my name! I'm going to Hawaii with the Shaman!" He said before disappearing in a cloud of fire.

Scene looked at Intern 2 again, and returned back to work. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Sorry its way too short….gonna wait till the new episode tomorrow! I hope Satan satisfies everyone! **


	7. THe feeling of missing something

**MORGAN: **Well, now it's Hipster Scene!

**Animation Universe 2005: **Yep.

**Annabeth Everdeen: **And now she's hipster Scene… This is kind of getting annoying a bit.

**XxUnwrittenxX: **I've never really been bullied or been Miss. Popular. I'm in lower class like everybody else…Well unless you count most of the boys in the class groaning in compliant when I came to class alittle late because of a doctor's appointment one time at 4th grade. Never felt so hated in my life. :/

**NOTE: this chapter is written a day before the new episode of MyMusic. I will put the date in any random part where I left off: to avoid confusion. And Scene may be...very OOC since the last time I checked: she was Hip Hop...Oh Scene...And what's weird is I'm listening to Shakira songs/ J-Pop while editing my mistakes…**

**(This part of the chapter was written on Saturday September 29, 2012)**

* * *

Scene screamed with Idol and Rayna as Idol announced they scored tickets to the Justin Beiber concert. They were talking about where to eat before it, and what to do after the concert. They were already planning to shop in Rodeo Drive to pick adorable outfits for the concert. Scene's make up was done by Idol and her outfit was similar to Idol's.

"Idol how can I put this in such a way to not make me sound rude?" Intern 2 said to Idol in an annoyed tone when he saw her in the break room, alone.

"I don't know. Just tell me." She replied shrugging her shoulder, taking a sip of her water bottle.

"You turned Scene to a monster!"

Idol looked offended and said in a over dramatic voice, "How did I? I made her have a much better taste in music and wear the best clothes ever!"

Intern 2 felt so annoyed that he knocked Idol's water bottle off her hand and it fell to the floor, making a mess, "She's not some doll you can play dress up with and leave it on the floor." And he left without another word.

"Ugh! You bitch! Whenever I get accepted a Oscar: I'll be sure not to include you!" Idol yelled before cleaning the water up. She'd so not invite him to the afterparty.

"_As long as you love me._.." Finished the song from Scene's computer when Intern 2 went back to his desk.

_Well, at least I didn't have to listen to it... _ He thought to himself.

_"A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space  
And where do I start  
The past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in the lights,"_The song began from her computer.

_At least it isn't Justin fucking Beiber_, He thought.

Though, he felt like the song was aiming at him in a way.

_You loved me  
and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf,  
who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

I'm _falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces_

Like she had to the predator and he had to be the prey. He knew the 'You loved me' part wasn't at all true but he loved her. When Scene would often mention Indie to him and try to impress him, he'd feel like he's falling to pieces. And she would often be the one to chase his feelings around her and attack at the right moment.

As if she was the hunter and he was the wolf: having to run from those feelings but she would run and run and with one stab at the right place: he'd be lying on the ground, dead and lifeless. With the blood surrounding him, but she'd take what she'd need and leave what's left of him on the ground.

_"I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces..."_The song finished.

He looked at Scene, who was busy working and humming to the song. God, what the hell happened to her? Seemed as if the day her avatars died: she died with them.

"Yo, what's up?" Intern 2 expected it to be Hip Hop but the voice to feminine to be his and when turned around: he did a double take.

"Oh my god, Scene! What the heck happened to you?!" He managed to say though he was still in the edge of shock. She wasn't wearing clothes that you'd assume a gangster would wear but it was still very un-Scene like.

"What the hell do you mean, man?" She replied in a gangster tone and then doing work.

"Oh god..." He muttered then walked to Hip Hop.

"Hip Hop! What did you do to Scene?!" Intern 2 said now feeling annoyed that she's practically turning to every one of the staffers. She turned to Techno & Dupstep yesterday and now Hip Hop. Now all that was left was Metal, Indie and...Him. Oh lord, please not him next.

"I dunno. She watched over me and asked me what we gangsters do. I swear, I wouldn't have bothered to change her to me if I could. But I guess she's going through a depression." Hip Hop replied calmly to his best friend.

"What do you mean by a 'depression'? She doesn't seem like that." He wondered aloud.

Hip Hop lead him to the break room and they sat in the chairs and decided to talk there. Nobody was there and everybody was too busy to overhear their conversation.

He didn't speak in usual gangsta tone because he could finally not speak so gangster to Intern 2 since he knew his secret, "Well it happens to some people but not all the time because everybody's different. Scene was so devastated about her avatars' deaths that she decided to be in multiple personalities to fill the sadness. She's just looking for a personality that she likes and will call it her own. She's at the stage of the game where she'd turn to any personality anybody wants her to be. And well..." His voice trailed off.

"Well what?" Intern 2 asked.

"It's depending on why they got depressed but if some of them don't find a personality they actually want to call their own, they begin to feel like nothing and then they...commit suicide..."

"So Scene might commit suicide because of the avatars?!"

"Well...maybe there were something really special about them? But I seriously doubt she'd take away her own life because of that."

**(This part is written on Sunday September, 30 2012)  
**  
When Intern 2 returned back to the office, he saw Scene but she seemed like an exact copy of Indie. She wore glasses (wait, are those real) clothes that seemed like girl versions of what Indie wears and a headband on her forehead...

"Scene...this is really getting annoying.." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Being Hip Hop and Idol was too mainstream and Hip Hop made me keep playing 'Monsters and Mainstream'. Whatever that is." She replied.

"Scene, you were fine just the way you were before you became them. You should just be back to your normal self." He responded, this was just getting plain annoying.

"You can't tell me what to do. So if I can't tell you to actually be less boring and actually like a music genre, then you can't tell me who to be." She said with a smirk before listening to a song that seemed like something Indie would like.

He sighed and went to work. He's gonna be bringing headphones tomorrow: it's gonna be a long week with Punk and Scene being Indie.  
_  
'But at MyMusic, it also tears people apart'_

He remembered from the full trailer weeks before the first episode was released. Back when Indie used him as furniture, back when he didn't know Hip Hop's secret, before he met Rayna and Idol began to fall in love with him, and when...Scene was actually Scene.  
_  
"This trailer is so awesome! I can't wait until everybody sees this! They'll totally love this show!" Scene squealed happily after the staffers all saw the trailer that the crew put up._

_"And I'll totally be in American Idol when they hear my voice!" Idol said singing to an old Pussycat Dolls song._

_"Aren't you super excited?!" Scene asked to Intern 2 who was the only one not chatting to anybody else about the trailer._

_ "I don't know. I'm kinda nervous about this." He admitted. For weeks: Indie signed with the camera crew and everybody was given contracts, mics, and were given a few weeks to get used to the crew._

_"Don't worry! Everybody's gonna love it and soon you'll get used to it!" She replied happily._

_"Yeah, maybe..." Before he could finish, Indie was yelling at him to get his kombucha and before he left he had said to Scene, " I don't understand on what they mean 'But at it MyMusic, it also tears people apart' line. Maybe it's just me. And thanks for helping me out."_

Now he understood.

He missed Scene listening to the 10 hour loop of Nyan Cat, when she was so happy. When Indie was actually mean to him. When he didn't know Hip Hop's secret. He missed it all.

_'But at MyMusic, It also tears people apart.'_

He looked at Scene, who was listening to a song that he didn't at all like. He sighed and knew that line meant true.

* * *

**The song Scene was listening to when Intern 2 walked in was 'As long as you love me' by Justin Beiber. I hate admiting it but I kinda like it. Justin Beiber: for once you made good music. And I listen to the SupRicky06 cover though. And the second song when Intern 2 thought about the predator and prey is 'She Wolf (I'm falling to Pieces)' By David Guetta Ft. Sia. It's really awesome and I thought it might fit a bit. And I was looking through old MyMusic episodes and I thought how the drama slowly climbed up. And my channel: (Igotlovebuglike123) has a preview of a MyMusic fanvid called: 'MyMusic's going DiStUrBiA' for a Halloween one. Well: hopefully I made it long enough and I was impressed how I was able to gather up information a day before the episode.**


	8. Don't jump!

**XxUnwrittenxX:**I don't know, maybe he hasn't found the right moment yet!

**Animation Universe 2005**: Thanks!

**MORGAN:** Yeah, who knows what will be the next plotline?  
**  
Well since I knew that Indie would find the letter, I made Scene rip it up earlier in the chapter so I can make my own approach! I'm depressed right now so let's hope that this chapter won't be too depressing.**

* * *

****  
Scene somehow didn't seem to find the personality of being hipster very intresting. Indie would talk on and on about scarves, organic farming and other stuff she could care less about. She slowly parted away from being a hipster and slowly turned back to the same depressed girl she was before Idol...Idolized her.

She barely spoke, barely looked at anybody and became more depressed then she once was: if that was possible. Her eyes would have a nothing type of expression and her face was blank. It seemed like she was slowly backing away from everybody and be in her own little world. She didn't want to talk to anybody and the staffers, not sure what to do, kept a distance from her.

Except for Intern 2.

"Scene, do you think we could stop by to get a coffee?" He'd ask when everybody was packing up to leave.

"No thanks. I have plans today." She said instead of the usual, 'No thanks.'

"Plans? Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Just plans. You don't need to know the rest." She replied leaving.

"You should keep an eye on her..." Hip Hop said to him, getting ready to leave. He was the only one who knew that Intern 2 likes Scene and is trying to help him out a bit. After all, he did owe him for keeping his secret.

"I know. But what can I do?" Intern 2 said in frustration. It seemed like she would close up on anybody before they can talk to her.

"I don't know. Follow her, I guess? But something tells me you should follow her today..I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling about her 'plans'." He said then leaving him to think.

"Maybe I should..." He said to himself. He closed the door after him and was outside on a warm night. He looked for Scene and saw her walk to her car.

He knew it was a now or never moment. He didn't want to do it: knew he might be going alittle too far.

"You should do it. Just risk it." Satan said to him playing his bad side.

He got on his car and his decision was made: he would follow her home. If nothing bad seemed to happen: then he'll go right home.

Intern 2 made sure to his park his car a few feet away from Scene's. He saw her walk to an appartment and knew it must be where she lives. She was just going home. He should be home. But something didn't feel right. Satan once again convinced him to follow her and he got off his car and went inside.

Scene was taking the stairs, but the elevator seemed to work. He made sure she didn't hear his footsteps as he followed her up the stairs. It seemed like forever and Scene finally made it to her destination. She opened the door and let it close behind her.

Before his conscience got the best of him, Intern 2 carefully opened the door and the sudden gasp of wind shocked him but he carefully closed the door. He realized they were on the rooftop and there was Scene.

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't want to hear it right now  
_  
Scene didn't hear the door but walked slowly to the edge. She took a deep breath to let everything in. This was what she wanted. She knew it was her fate. She couldn't handle the pain any longer. This was how it's supposed to be.

"Scene..." Intern 2 managed to gasp out. He felt his body tremble with fear..no, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not Scene.  
_  
No...no...no...not Scene...not Scene...please not her...do something, idiot!_

"Go away." She simply said her voice broken. He took a step towards her.

_The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found_

"Go away." She repeated again looking at him this time. Her eyes were red and tears were falling down her cheeks and into her shirt. The wind slowly picked up and her hair was flown in a direction that made it look like it was from a movie. She didn't want him to be here or with her when she jumps.

She looked back down and saw the city of Los Angeles at night. It seemed peaceful: like it should've been. But not tonight. She looked down and it made her stomach twist, but she wanted to jump anyway. The sky was already rumbling and heavy rain began to pour. Making everything much more dramatic.  
_  
I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
...Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
_  
"Scene! Don't do it!" Intern 2 managed to yell. He himself felt tears falling. He didn't want this to happen. Not at all. He didn't want her to jump away 40 stories. Not while he's there.

"Go away." She repeated letting her feet take a centimeter forward. He wouldn't get no and it irritated her. If only he could leave her alone would this be quick.

_You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

The pain she had suffered when her avatars were dead, and when Indie didn't care if she was going to die or not..and the fact that nobody would really care. It was one huge lie. Not even Intern 2 cares about her: he's just being annoying. Just pretending that he cares. She wanted the pain, everything to end. It was what she wanted. Ultimate silence.  
_  
I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long  
Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump_

Intern 2 walked toward Scene close enough to reach his hand toward her. His eyes were getting blurry and he was now desperate, "Just think about it, Scene. Don't do it. Just take my hand."

Scene looked at him and her eyes still showed redness but now annoyance, "What part of 'go away' didn't you get?"

_And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you  
_  
"I'll jump for you!" Intern 2 said quickly.

"What?"

"If you won't refuse to not jump: I'll take your place." He said. He didn't want her to die. He must really love her that much too actually sacrifice his own life for her.

"Sorry but it's not gonna help." Scene said then began to jump.

"SCENE! NO!" He yelled quickly getting into action.

His adrenaline was already pumping into his body. He ran up to her and quickly knocked her off her place. He grabbed her and they both landed in the floor, thanks to the slippery concrete floor. He landed on his arm, and it was starting to bleed and the pain was beginning, but he ignored it. She got back up and tried to run back but he held her securely.

"Let me go, you bitch!" She yelled trying to be free but he was surprisingly strong and she couldn't be free

"No..I won't let you!" He yelled taking her struggles and trying to move as far away from the ledge as possible. They made it the middle. Close enough.

"Please...let me do it, Intern 2! Please!" Scene begged still trying to struggle. She didn't seem to notice his arm was bleeding like crazy and the fact that he had grown pale from the pain.

"No..I'm not gonna let you take away your life.." He said still not letting her go, not letting the pain weaken him. By then, the rain only managed to clear up a bit but not as much.

Scene suddenly stopped struggling and collapsed to the ground and began sobbing hysterically, "Please...let me do it.."

He held her close and let her sob into his soaked shirt and she then noticed him bleeding on his arm and his pale face, "Your...arm... is bleeding.."

"It doesn't really matter." He replied trying not to cry out from the pain.

Scene was still begging and crying hysterically but Intern 2 refused to let her jump. He knew she was unstable and broken so he held her close letting her cry into his shirt.

_Thank god I decided to follow her. Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't been there. She's just broken… _He thought to himself as he watched her sob uncontrollably. There was nothing he could really do but comfort her at the moment. So there he stood: in the pouring rain with a broken Scene in his arms.

And by the time the rain died down and the sun was beginning to show its first rays: they both fell asleep, with Scene still in Intern 2's arms.

* * *

**I feel better now and I think I put you all guessing right now. I decided to make at least a little sweet at the ending of this chapter. The song is called 'Don't jump' by Tokio Hotel and I shortened it to make the song fit. 'Save you' by Simple Plan and 'Missing' by Evanescence also fits in this chapter makes up for not updating sooner. :/ anyway, please review! I'd love to hear you say what you think is going to happen next!**


	9. Hangovers, lies, and sleep

**Annabeth Everdeen:**So true and I might PM today..I just gotta find some time..

**Jasperemerald23:** Thanks!  
**  
Animation Universe 2005:**Wow, either you got caught up in the episodes or the chapter took you by surprise!

**Thanks guys so much for reviewing! I better continue: even I was kinda excited to see how I would go! And you guys...I don't know what to say...but you really are like a family to me and are so  
understandable...just...thanks..thanks for an amazing year..thanks for having great friends here..and thanks for caring. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Amanda Todd..Hope those bitches learned their lesson. We miss you! :(**

* * *

Intern 2 slowly opened his eyes when the sun's first batch of rays began shining on him. He felt immediate pain on his arm and it felt stiff and worse than yesterday. It felt like a hangover night to him, except he never was drunk in his life, because everything was so foggy. His damp clothes, the fact Scene was asleep on his chest with his arm around her...and he suddenly remembered what had happened.

He remembered when Hip Hop told him to follow Scene. And how Satan had convinced to follow her into her apartment. And to find that she was going to commit suicide. He hated that word but there was no way to sugarcoat it. She had tried to do it, and he was able to save her from it. Now the only problem was to make sure she doesn't try to do it again.

Scene slowly woke up, still in the state of mind she had yesterday. She hadn't expected Intern 2 to still be here especially when he was awake. His mind had seemed to drifted off somewhere and hadn't noticed she woke up. She laid there for a few seconds before deciding to get up.

"Glad you're awake." Intern 2 said getting up too. His whole body ached and his arm just felt much worse. But he had gone through worse. Like getting shot by Hip Hop, kissing Metal...

Scene said nothing. She didn't want to see his injured arm and pale face. He shouldn't have bothered to go through so much trouble. She walked close to the edge but instead of going further and jump off she sat down and hugged her knees. The ground was still moist from yesterday's downpour but since her  
clothes were damp as well, it didn't really matter.

Intern 2 sat down next to her, "Are you alright?"

"No. I-I don't know. I-I just don't know what to do." She replied looking at the horizon. A small breeze had picked up but only made her colder. Yesturday she had wanted to die on the ground. Wanted it more than anything. But now that her mind's half straight, she wasn't so sure.

"Just take a few days off work to cool down. It can give you some time to think." Intern 2 suggested.

Scene changed the subject, "does your arm hurt?"

"Yes. I think I'll have to take a few days off work, too."

Scene looked at him and saw how tired and pale he was from the pain. The price he's paying because she had tried to take her life away. If only it was the other way around. But maybe she can help him out a bit, "Do you want to go inside? I'm kinda getting cold here."

"Okay." He said then getting up.

They walked out of the roof and into the staircase. Before they walk further down a few more steps, a young woman stopped them.

"Dear lord! What on Earth happened to you two?!" She said looking at their damp clothes and Intern 2's bloody sleeves.

Scene and Intern 2 looked at each other. They hadn't expected for anybody to be using the staircase. They obviously can't tell the woman what had happened: who knows what she is or how she'll react to their story. Who knows what might happen? But they were trapped.

Scene sighed. She'll have to tell her the truth, "The truth is tha-"

"We were rehearsing for a film project for college." Intern 2 cut her off. He didn't want her to tell the truth so he thought of the first thing that popped out of his mind.

"Really? What's the film about?" She asked, feeling curious and interested.

"It's about..spies except that we are nicknamed for the genres of music we like." He replied, "I'm Intern 2, because I was the second intern they hired and she's Scene."

"Very interesting..So is there a little romance in this project or something?"

Scene knew that if he kept answering the questions, she would get suspicious,  
"Well maybe a little!"

"Well I better leave you two to continue on your work! Good luck!"  
She said leaving to one of the doors.

"Why did you do it?" Scene asked when the coast was clear.

"She shouldn't know." Intern 2 simply said.

They went down a few more flights of stairs and opened the door for the fifth floor. Scene opened her apartment door and they went inside. The apartment was neat and had some labeled boxes in the corner, indicating that she just moved in.

"Did you just move in?" Intern 2 asked sitting in the couch.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago." She answered getting her cell phone, "I'm gonna text Indie saying we're not showing up to work today."

"What time is it?"

"Uh..6:32 in the morning." Scene replied looking at her phone.

"Text him at 9 or something. He finds it too mainstream to wake up early and be the first one to show up." He replied.

Scene looked at Intern 2's injured arm and decided to help treat it. She set her phone down and went to the bathroom. She came back with bandages, pain killers, and hydrogen peroxide, that can help heal cuts and scraps. She grabbed napkins and sat down next to him.

"This might hurt." She said dipping the hydrogen peroxide into the napkin.

"I've been through worse." He responded smiling alittle at her. He lifted up his sleeve, revealing his badly hurt arm.

She put the wet napkin on his injury and a sudden shot of pain flashed through him. He winced a little at the pain.

"Sorry! I should've given you the pain killers first. Do you want to take them now or after I'm done?" Scene asked.

"After your done." Intern 2 responded. He wanted the pain to stop after Scene was done. The pain killers would last a bit longer.

She washed his arm and put more of the hydrogen peroxide into his skin. She bandaged his arm after she was done and gave him some of the pain killers.

"Why did you?" Scene asked suddenly after she was done.

"Why did I what?" Intern 2 said, a bit confused.

"Why did you follow me? Why did you save me from myself?"

"I was worried about you...and you're like my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you." He said. If only they could be more then best friends.

She looked at Intern 2's green eyes but looked away from his eyes...No, not now..They talked for a bit before Intern 2 said he was feeling a bit drowsy. Must've been a side effect. She let him sleep in the couch and covered him with a blanket.

She went to her room, changed clothes and decided to go to sleep too. But then she realized: he was asleep. She could now take away her life now. She could grab a knife and stab herself. Then her life would be finally over.

But she didn't. She climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately once she laid on the bed. And before she fell asleep she had two things on her mind: if she should've taken that chance and killed herself...and Intern 2.

* * *

**Well, I did enough to satisfy everybody! And I'm not gonna go make a huge speech about it but I understand suicide and cutting. Trust me, if anybody out there that's reading this story is suicidal or self harming: things will get better. Sometimes life can throw brick after brick after brick on you but it's up to you to pick them up and build a house. A strong unbreakable house that nobody can crash. Just stay strong and for anybody that doesn't want to do self harm anymore: do something with your hands. Like make bracelets, try playing guitar, cross-stitching, writing or whatever! I...cut my ankle with a scissor Thursday and I'm promising myself I'll never ever ever do it again. Though the scissor must be really good if it can cut through skin. Trust me: life will get better and don't let anybody push you down. You're beautiful the way you are, you're unique, you're special, you're a precious diamond that everybody considers worthless but you really are of value and somebody will find that. Just stay strong and you're never ever alone. :)**

**And today I woke up from a nap and the dreams…well I think I had 5 mini dreams and guess how they ended: I woke up from the dreams…in my dreams….So I dreamt I woke up after the first then dreamt I woke up from that dream and so on. So it dreamception or something? Lol, I'm ruining a perfect moment. Though I'm sad that one of the dreams included L.A and the weirdest part: the dream location was in my bedroom**


	10. Desicions

**MORGAN:** Well..misery loves company!...I do need help but I'm scared to go back..Just made me talk when I wasn't ready..cried more then I would in a week and take pills. Seems more like punishment then help.  
**  
Animation Universe 2005:**Yea, glad you're intrested in this!

**XxUnwrittenxX**: Response to chapter 8: haha, so true! Well I'm trying to make this as adorable and bitter as possible! Well my stories are bittersweet..Just add sugar and lemons. Response to chapter 9: don't worry: Scene wasn't thinking of killing Intern 2! And YouTube and reading fanfics and reading reviews make me feel better Dreamception is real: I had that situation twice in my dreams. Well listen to Dave Day's 'It's the end of the world' and he explains why it's the end of the world!

**Lol, well I have three real stories in progress and 2 stories for fun. I had to upload: 'Video Game Jumpers' I wish I had gotten a better title but it was all I could think of..So if anybody's in the mood for Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, Jacksfilms and Kristen in a fic trying to finish a game when they're in the game: then go and read it. Spoiler alert: Toby might die first in one the video games though it's pretty obvious...**

* * *

Scene woke up when her cell phone started ringing, signaling a phone call. She groggily got off of bed and went to the living room where Intern 2 was still asleep and her phone lay ringing. She grabbed it, went to her bedroom and closed it.

"Hello?" She said when she clicked 'call'.

"Where the hell are you? And where is Intern 2?!" Indie snapped once she spoke.

She hadn't thought this through at all. She can't tell him: 'Oh I just wanted to jump off a building but Intern 2 saved me and he's asleep on the couch!' It sounded kind of wrong and she had to think fast, "Well..I...I..Just didn't feel too good today. And I may not be back for a few days..."

"And what about Intern 2?"

She remembered when he covered for her when that young woman asked why they were wet. Now it's her turn to cover for him, "He texted me this morning saying he had a fever. He told me to tell you and now I did."

"...Alright. Well, see you in a few days." Indie said then hung up, not asking any more questions.

Scene sighed in relief and flopped on her bed. Good thing he didn't ask any more questions: she probably wouldn't be able to answer all of them and then he would get suspicious. She looked at her cell phone for the time. 10:22 A.M. She fell asleep for about 2 hours. She felt tired but after minutes of trying to fall back asleep: she gave up and got off of bed.

She looked around her room to see if there was anything unpack. She grabbed one of the boxes in the corner of her bedroom and opened it. There was make up, pictures, small figurines and other types of stuff. She put them away where she wanted to and in a few minutes: the box was empty. She used to not have the time to put everything away: just unpacked bed covers, clothes and other stuff. But she was never able to unpack everything but now she has time to put them away and rearrange them any way she liked.

After unpacking her 3rd box, she noticed that the 3rd box contained CDs of Panic! At the Disco, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Black Veiled Brides, Fall Out Boy, All Time Low and many others. There was 1 CD from Vocaloid since she loved their adorable voices and outfits and 2 more from an anime soundtrack. The CDs contained good memories. Good memories of the past: when everything was perfect. But what happened to the past? Why did everything change?

Because when her avatars died, she died with them.

Scene opened her bedroom door slowly and saw that he was still asleep. She glanced back at the box the contained the CDs and memories. She looked through her drawer and saw the eyeliner she barely used. She went through her wardrobe and picked out the outfits she used to wear. She knew what to do now.

Intern 2 woke up and forced himself to stand up. He looked at his watch for the time and it was obviously broken from yesterday's incident. Thank goodness he left his cell phone in the car. He guessed that Scene must still be asleep or something because she wasn't to be seen and could be locked up in her bedroom. As much as he wanted to: he can't protect her from every single thing.

Her bedroom door opened and Scene smiled at him, dressed in her black clothes like she always did. She had turned back to normal after all.

"Your back now?" He asked, wondering if this was true.

"Yes! I can't believe I totally missed out on Black Veil Brides though but  
it doesn't matter! And Indie called me so I said I was sick for a few days and you have a fever. I'm glad that he didn't ask. Because I wasn't so sure how to respond back!" She replied, using the same voice she always used when she was actually herself. She couldn't believe how much she missed being herself.

Intern 2 hugged Scene, out of happiness that she was finally herself and nobody else. But if Scene's herself then wouldn't that mean that she'll still be in love with Indie? Or she had moved on from him? He didn't want her heart to be broken again but there was nothing he could about it. Just let her decide who she loves and leave it at that.

He wished that he could tell her what he really felt about her. But what if she likes Indie when he tells her? It would totally mess up their friendship and he wouldn't want that. He was fine being friends with Scene but he just wished that she at least knew. Being in the friend zone is tougher then it looks. She should at least deserve someone who does truly loves her and cares for her: two things Indie wouldn't see with his eyes open or blindfolded.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast or lunch or whatever they're serving?" Scene suggested when they broke free of the hug.

"Sure. Let's drive by my house so I can change clothes. And in case you haven't noticed: I'm still wet." He said looking at his clothes. They weren't damp or wet but it was still annoying and freezing. Mostly freezing.

"Okay but I'm driving!" She said grabbing her car keys and they left her apartment.

Intern 2 told her where he lived and they stopped by not an apartment: but those houses where 2 families can live. The house had 2 doors: each for the neighbor. A young man just parked his car on the driveway.

"Wait here, I'll be here in a few minutes." Intern 2 said opening the door then leaving.

"Hey, Melvin! What's up?" The young man greeted him, using his real name.

"You forgot the key, didn't you?" He replied, knowing that it was code for: 'I forgot my key.'

"Hehe..Yes. Trust me: this will be the last time!" He replied.

"Alright, but the next time you forget your key: your gonna have to climb up a ladder or something." He opened the 1st door and they went inside.

"Wow, what happened to you? And who was that chick I saw you in the car with?" He asked when he finally saw Intern 2 in his wet clothes and his sleeve covered in dried blood.

"Long story...And she's just a friend from work. I just came by her apartment an-"

"Oh! I see what you did! Finally decided to play the bad side, huh?" He interrupted nudging him on the shoulder.

"No, you pervert! Anyway," he changed the subject, "I'm gonna need the paycheck for the rent by next week, Michael."

"Alright. No problem. I'll give it to you now," Michael said looking for his checkbook then writing for the amount he owed him. He ripped the check off and handed it to him, "That should cover it."

"Thanks." He said putting the paycheck away and heading to his bedroom to change.

"That's what roommates are for," Michael called back before he closed the door. He smiled at himself, and saw how red his face turned when he jokingly put in a sex joke, "He obviously does like this girl. But he'll obviously be too scared to tell her."

Intern 2 changed his clothes and thought about Michael. He was able to pay rent himself but then times changed and he lost his job. He ended up going in an internship for MyMusic but even that couldn't pay half the rent or food. Times had grown so tough for him, he was struggling so hard that he didn't even eat much for a month to pay the rent. And after fainting in his home, he resorted to finding a roommate. So he went to find a roommate and found his old high school friend: Michael.

He was working at a steady pace as a book author and said that living alone was no fun at all and having a roommate was much better since they can help him out. He would write about comedy and often joked around to Inter- Melvin about writing about his low social life. But of course: he does have a girlfriend, Stacey and even tried to get him to date girls. But he quote on quote said: 'I don't have time for relationships. With work and bills and such: I don't have time for a girlfriend.' So he let him be.

Intern 2 changed in a few minutes and got money off his wallet. Mostly because he doesn't trust Michael sometimes. He opened the door and Michael was busy typing away on his laptop: like his life depended on it.

"I'm writing a book called: 'My roommate has no social life' what do you think?" Michael said, stopping his typing and looking up at him with a smile.

"Needs a better title." Was all he said, smiling back.

"Seriously dude, I need help! So many girls requested I write a love story but I have nothing! Many you can help me out?"

"Okay, but not now. I'm going out to eat with my friend."

"You like her...Trust me: the friend zone is freaking hard!"

"I know..And she likes this other guy and he doesn't like her back! Well I better go, see you soon." He said then leaving.

"It's pretty oblivious Melvin likes this girl from work. She must really be hot if he can't show his feelings to her. Hmm...if she likes him back and can't show her feelings to him: what would it be? Loveception?" Michael typed out loud: he made that request up: hoping he would tell him his lover's name and more about it. But it failed. Maybe he can get him drunk or something….

"Is that guy your roommate?" Asked Scene when he stepped inside her car.

"Yeah, he's Michael. We've been roommates for a few years now." He replied like it was nothing.

"Let's go eat at a café or something."

"Okay, but I'm paying so don't get anything expensive!" He said with a laugh.

"Okay!" She replied and they drove off to the nearest café: the first time they had actually done something together besides work since forever.

* * *

**Well I have a crush on a guy and I'm scared to tell him because it might mess up my friendship and a friend said he talked to him and said he had a little of a crush on a another girl….Holy shit…MyMusic is reading my diary…Well I guess Intern 2's fear of ruining the friendship is same thing as mine. If only it actually happened on the show..*sigh* Well: let's hope my love story ends happily..Why can't any of Taylor Swift's songs be into my life?! Like 'Love story'…Well review and stuff…Bye!**


	11. Having to talk

**Annabeth Everdeen:** I've never really been a romantic either. Flirting is what my best friend said. I say: '-_- I'm not that romantic' I don't find love. Love finds me. Well, besides Labtech 2: the squirrel is his friend. Though I won't be suprised if it gets road killed.

**MORGAN:** Conqratz then! Just don't let 'Love Potion Mode' get in the way of your thoughts.

**Animation Universe 2005**: o_0 Did you just call Intern 2...a girl?...I am dying here!

**XxUnwrittenxX:** seems like it: Scene likes Indie and would try to impress him but he ignores her. Kinda like my 6th grade crush. First P!nk now MyMusic! I didn't know my life was so intresting! Thanks!

**Sorry for not updating sooner: I'm trying to make a pattern. But 'The Video Game Jumpers' story is taking a long time to write and I need OCs so it's gonna take a 2 or 3 day delay. And anybody else noticed that I'm one of the few people who are updating their MyMusic fanfiction regularly? I understand that school's getting in the way or whatever: but I'm still waiting for stories! Which is why I update as soon as I can: to fill the time while we're waiting for other stories to update. And part of this is made a few hours before the new episode of MyMusic.**

Scene decided to get back to work the next day and everyone was shocked to see her as finally her old self. Whenever anybody asked why she changed to her old self, she simply said that she missed Fallout Boy, Black Veil Brides and Nyan Cat. They bought it and carried on their ways: never asking any more questions. Like why Intern 2 is still not showing up to work.

Intern 2 didn't want to work because his arm was still sore and would only worsen to possibly a broken arm once he comes back and Indie uses him as furniture. And the second reason? He needed time to think. He needed to think if he should risk it all and tell Scene his true feelings.

"Seems like the love bug caught you!" Was what Michael said when he saw that Intern 2 was staying home.

"Shut up. My arm still hurts: that's all." He said pretending to type on his laptop. But it wasn't even turned on yet.

"Speaking of that..what the hell happened? When you didn't come home the day before: I thought you were kidnapped or something."

"It's a really long story."

"Come on, you can tell me anything. It's not like I will publish it into a book or something. And the laptop isn't even turned on!" He looked at his friend's laptop and saw that it wasn't turned on.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But please promise me that you won't tell anybody or include it in your book."

"Fine! But I won't make promises." Michael muttered in his breath.

"Well..that girl you saw me with..Scene, she...wanted to jump off a building..." He began as put the laptop down.

"What?!" He widened his eyes. It would've been a good book to write!

He sat down next to him and he continued the story, "There's this website called 4ch- I'm not gonna say it but she accidently said it and there's this group that threatens anybody who said it. They killed her avatars and she became depressed, turned to Idol, Techno & Dupstep, Hip Hop, Indie and back to depressed. I guess it must've been more than the avatars. I've tried to invite her for a coffee but she kept refusing. Then the day before she said she had plans.

"Hip Hop told me that I should keep an eye watch on her. I didn't want to follow her home but I was convinced by Satan. I followed her home but Satan convinced me to follow her further. I did and instead of going to her apartment room: she took the stairs and went up to the rooftop. I knew what she was going to do.

"She was standing on the ledge and I was trying to convince her not to jump but she kept saying 'go away'. I even told her I'd jump for her but she wouldn't take it. She was about to jump but then I caught her and we fell to the ground. I hurt my arm and Scene kept on trying to break free and jump but I wouldn't let her go. She cried until she had fallen asleep.

"We woke up the next day, she helped me with my arm, and she finally changed back to her normal self. Before we stopped for breakfast I came here to change then we did get breakfast and she's at work right now." He finished.

"Wow. I can't believe that happened...But did you tell her you like her?" Michael said silently. It was much more than he expected.

"No..I never got the chance. Well I did have a chance but what will she say? She likes Indie and it will mess up our friendship If I told her." He sighed.

"You gotta tell her one way or another."

"How?!"

"Stacey told me that in order to tell a girl your feelings, do it in a unique way. Like write a love letter or sing a song. Just be creative," Michael's watch beeped, " Gotta go. I have a meeting with Suzanne Collins. We're talking about writing a book together."

"Okay. Good luck with that." Intern 2 said as he watched Michael get his briefcase and give him a small wave before leaving.

"A love letter or sing a song?" Intern 2 muttered to himself. He opened his laptop and turned it on, "I think I got an idea."

When Intern 2 returned to work 2 days later, since he could now manage Indie using him as furniture, he found out that Indie had left and that Idol was in charge temporarily until he gets back.

"Hey, Intern 2! You wouldn't believe what Indie did to pick the person in charge! He put us as a human dart board and it landed on Idol." Scene said in her normal cheerful voice as she saw him walk to his desk.

"So you still have a crush on Indie?" He asked in his normal voice. He hoped that she had learned and decided not to fall for someone who broke her heart. Maybe then he could tell her how he really felt.

"Yes! Of course! I even tried to stuff myself in a suitcase so I can come with him but he wouldn't let me!" She replied without any thought to what she just said. Her normal self had again forgotten the route of her suicide and everything else.

"Well good luck with that." He said silently and looked away to his laptop. How could she love him again? He looked at the note that lay on the keyboard. It was supposed to be for her: but it's pretty obvious she won't feel the same. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship. So he grabbed the note and shoved it in his neatly organized desk. He looked at Scene, who was busy humming to a Black Veil Brides song, acting like everything was fine. How could she?

He looked away and tried to work but couldn't through blurry eyes. He never felt so heart broken in his life.  
**  
Well some of you can guess that I wrote the last bit of it after the new episode. And I did! Well then..review and I'll try to continue A.S.A.P!**


	12. Held Hostage By an Old Bully

**Annabeth Everdeen**: Yeah, I hope! And don't worry about it: it's one of the reasons why I still try to update as soon as possible. So people can have more patience with the stories still waiting to be updated. Of course not everyone's reading my stories but hey, it's a shot. And take your time! I'll be waiting though...And I do check my emails everyday to see if you updated anything! And for the reviews too.

**Animation Universe 2005**: It's cool. I needed a laugh, anyway!

**Morgan:**yeah..my stories always seem to be depressing at one point..

**Well...Idol tweeted about a karaoke night (God help them) and let's hope Idol won't sing as much in the newest episode. At least let Scene or Intern 2 sing! Metal? He'd do screamo for sure. Hip Hop? Probably just rap horribly. Techno? Would just do raving. Dupstep? We wouldn't understand him. So Scene and Intern 2 are left! Though Lainey (Scene) has an amazing voice! And I totally love her!**

* * *

Intern 2 didn't feel like talking to Scene as the days dragged on. It seemed like every single thing he did to Scene was thrown in a trash bin and forgotten about. He was even more depressed than usual. It was like Scene to just focus only on Indie but why was he still hurting? He thought he had grown used to it but he was wrong.

"Hey Intern 2, are you alright? You look sad." Scene said as she saw him type slower than usual.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired, that's why." He lied hoping she wouldn't see through it.

"Why are you tired? Indie isn't around and all Idol is doing is listening to Justin Beiber."

"Michael threw a beer pong party." Now that was true. He did throw one but all Intern 2 did was lock himself in his room and try to fall asleep. But couldn't because of the yells, hollers and shouts. There were probably girls in that party which made him more locked up in his room: he didn't want to know what they were doing. Would just make him want to throw up.

"Oh. Well you can skip a day of work. Idol wouldn't care." She said as she continued to work.

He did skip a day of work the next day. He just called Idol saying that it was a personal business. She didn't ask more questions and said it was fine. He didn't skip a day of work because he didn't want to deal with Idol's singing or because he was tired.

It was because of Scene. He was heartbroken and he knew it was true. She obviously just thinks of him as a friend. And nothing else. Why can't she state the fact that Indie doesn't care about her?

"Hey Michael." He said sitting at the couch in the living room, watching TV. He was some movie about a love triangle gone wrong and ended up in murder. It wasn't his type of movie but it did make him feel better a little. The guy the girl had a crush on was killed and the guy who liked the girl dated in the end. But god forbid Indie being dead just so he can have her.

"Why are you watching TV and why aren't you at work?" Michael said setting his jacket by the table.

"I didn't feel like it. And by the way: you still have to clean up the kitchen. I haven't entered it and I'm not starting now until you clean it up." Michael's parties always ended in um...dirty things lying on the floor and such. That was why he was an 'old friend' not 'current friend'.

"Whatever. And come on, dude! You're watching some romance horror film, and you're at home. Scene stood you up, didn't she?"

"No but she might as well will. She's fallen in love with Indie again. And don't you have a kitchen to clean up or a meeting to attend?"

Michael sighed and cleaned the kitchen. Though, he was shouting some curse words and whining when he took a good look at it. Yep: he needs new friends.

Intern 2 decided to go outside and just go somewhere. Somewhere that can distract him from everything. He decided to just wander around the busy streets of a shopping center. Maybe he'll find some luck there. He was just looking for a distraction.

"OMG! Is that the new The Wanted album?!" He heard some annoying teenage girl scream at her friend. Last time he'll be going to a shopping center. The girl looked like Rayna but he didn't feel like approaching the girl.

There were a bunch of conversations swarming around and Intern 2 was looking around to find a place he can stay for a bit. He ended up going to a small food stop, since he hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Thank you ,sir. Have a nice day." The cashier said with a friendly smile as she gave the recipet to him along with the change.

"You too." He simply said before heading out to leave.

But before he could, he saw that the TV was on and there was a morning talk show.

"Breaking news everybody! There's a company being held hostage at the moment. We will go to Josh Everdeen for more coverage." The talk show lady said as she frowned in pity. At least she had more of a heart then Simon.

He paused and stared at the TV screen.

"Thank you, Tyra! Anyway..I'm standing right close to the company being held hostage. The company is called MyMusic and at around 10:23 AM there was a police call about being held hostage. We managed to get the recording."

He felt frozen and couldn't move and he watched as the recording played.

"911. Please state your emergency." The operator said.

"Oh my god..MyMusic's being held hostage and I don't know what to do..this guy..oh god..I think he's coming towards me...Please just help!" He knew it was Idol's voice but her voice sounded shaky and scared.

"Uh..sir. Are you alright?" The cashier asked him.

"I need to go there..If only I had shown up to work.." He muttered then took off before the cashier could ask him any more questions.

He drove to MyMusic and wasn't surprised when he found it packed with curious people and the FBI. Mostly FBI. So the problem was: to try to sneak in there without getting caught. He parked his car and walked to where it was.

"Everybody clear out! Nothing to see here!" A policeman said as he tried to clear out the crowd.

He managed to sneak past that cop and was now closer to MyMusic. But then a pair of strong hands caught him.

"Hey man, what are you doing here? Get outta here!" The man said.

"I can't! I work here and I need be there!" He said. He wasn't so sure why he needed to be there. Maybe he was just so scared he couldn't think straight. Or maybe he still does love Scene, despite her breaking his heart.

Suddenly a huge gunshot rang from inside and he saw his chance. He snuck inside and saw a gun lying in the corner. Must be Hip Hop's. He grabbed it, hoped he wouldn't have to use it and went upstairs to where the trapped people were.

"Hands behind your back! Any wrong move or I'll shoot!" He said kicking the door open. Everybody had their hands up and weren't moving at all. Nobody was dying. Thank god. But there were at least 5 people there: aiming their guns at the staffers.

"Ah...it's so nice to see you, Melvin." A familiar voice said before the voice shut the door. No, it wasn't Michael. The voice was too rough to be his. But then who could it be?

"It's me: Brandon. Brandon Lodgeway." Oh no. It was his bully from pre-k to high school. He picked a fight with almost anybody and he was a little bit not surprised he turned to a physco path killer.

"Brandon, go away or I'll shoot." He said, feeling unsure of himself. He had always been scared of Brandon and made sure to try to be in his good side. But would fail.

"Oh I'll go away...but not without my next victim..," He said as he pulled a knife from his jacket and grabbed Scene. He had his hand over her breasts and women would really hate that but she couldn't scream or he'll stab her. He held the knife close to her neck, "You say you love her. You'd protect her. Well let's see if you do fucking love her."

Intern 2 felt his face turn red and Scene's eyes were mostly full of fear and tears and her face was read as well.. But he had no time for this: he had to do something to save her.

Brandon pushed Scene against the wall and she fell to the ground, hugging her knees.

"Let's start. I can't wait to have fun with this." Brandon smiled knowing that Intern 2 was too weak to stand a fight.

"I changed, Brandon." Was all he said before he punched him in the neck.

It took him by surprise but he responded to pushing him against the wall. He kicked and punched him until he slid down and Brandon accidently hit the wall. He cried out in pain but wouldn't let anything stop him. He tackled him to the ground and he knew nobody was going to help him: they were scared and Brandon brought back up.

"Brandon, I am done with your fucking games!" He screamed before punching him in the face and getting back up on his feet.

Brandon got up and quickly grabbed Scene again. He held the knife up to her neck, "Just shoot yourself and I won't hurt this girl as much."

"No Brandon. I am done with your games. You treated me like a board game and expected to win at everything. You'd throw the dice and wouldn't play the rules. You've gone too far this time. And I won't let you hurt anybody anymore. Now it's my turn for you to be the board game. So I can play the dice and don't play by the rules. It's over, Brandon. Game over." He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Didn't expect Intern 2 to have a good combat at the end, didn't ya? Well I was thinking of the Colorado shooting and I had a bit of writer's block. Originally the person being held hostage was going to be Michael but he's too busy cleaning up whatever his friends left in the kitchen and he seems to like Intern 2 as a friend so there was no chance. And when Brandon touched Scene: I was thinking of a Highschool of the Dead scene. I did base the scene off of it but it was much more perverted and in the end: the guy who touched the girl was left to be eaten by zombies! :D Wow almost anything makes think of a good plotline! Well it's 12: 39 AM. I finished a chapter of When Secrets caused pain so all I have to do is fix the mistakes the next day then I'm good to go! I'm also sad because tomorrow will be a Halloween Poll Dance and I can't go due to my religion (not Cathloic) :(. They were gonna have 'Oppa Gangam Style' playing! Oh well….**


	13. The truth

**Annabeth Everdeen**: well..Intern 2 is probably annoyed by Scene that she won't color code with him. But then again: you never know.

**Animation Universe 2005**: Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess

**MORGAN:** I'm Christian but not really the stereotypical (as you can see) I'm more of what my best friend calls me: modern Christian. Like I don't push my religion around, barely speak unless they want to know, respect other religions etc. To me: there's a line between just talking or pushing your religion around. I'm in the 'just talking' line. ** Left you all in a cliff hanger, huh? And is it me or does Intern 2 care about Rayna? Not like love love but like a father/daughter type of love? Or brother/sister? I don't know! Just read the tweets and you'll understand.**

**Note: Italics mean Scene's having a flashback.**

* * *

Brandon felt weak and was slowly fading away but not now. Not now, he wanted to spill someone's blood and let Intern 2 know it wasn't game over. He tried to raise the knife to stab Scene, but was way too weak. Intern 2 grabbed Scene from him and held her close as he fell to the ground, in defeat. He was too weak to close his eyes. It was a game over.

Most people would find it revenge for the pain the bully caused them. To see the bully dead: that they got the last laugh. But not for Intern 2. He didn't find it as revenge but only as payback. Even if all those words and fights still won't die with Brandon, at least the person who caused those words is dead.

"Yo, get outta here before someone else's blood will spill on the floor!" Hip Hop said, who managed to reach into his desk and grab a gun during the fight scene. He aimed it at one of Brandon's backup.

The backup just dropped their guns and ran in defeat. But lukily: the police we're just entering and handcuffed them. They went inside to find the dead Brandon and already knew who he was. Turns out, he went be the nickname 'Red Smiles' and was wanted in two states and banned in New Jersey.

Intern 2 did know that Brandon dropped out of high school at senior year, but that didn't mean his friends dropped out. They carried on Brandon's ways still bullying the kids and picking fights. If one got expelled, they'd have to deal with the 10 other people who will make high school hell for the person who snitched on that person.

"Am I going to get arrested for killing him?" Intern 2 asked letting go of Scene and walking to one of the police minutes after they handcuffed the backup.

"No. It was a registered gun and you did it in self defense," The policeman said looking over his phone. This really had files on every criminal in California, "You're lucky the girl got it easy. He's done worse."

"What do you mean?"

"He's wanted in two states because of ten sexual assaults, 2 murders and 1 rape. He was banned in New Jersey because he did double that and got over 59 traffic tickets. And he got the tickets in just 1 month alone," His walkie talkie beeped with a police code, "We better get going. Someone's holding up a dollar store."

The policeman told Idol, since she was in charge, that they were all due for a court date as witnesses. She tried to ask him for his phone number but he said he was already dating someone. And then all the staffers were left alone. Brandon's body had long since been taken away.

"Thanks for saving my life." Scene said to Intern 2 after everyone had stopped swarming him with thank you's and that. She was still a bit freaked out about what had happened.

"I had to do it." He replied smiling.

"Is what he said..true?"

Intern 2 sighed and knew that she would ask that. Just tell her the truth. But he could also lie. Not tell her and their friendship would stay the same. But he has to tell her. Who knows what will happen next? He's gonna have to risk it, "Yes... I do like you."

Scene felt frozen. So he does like her. But why should she be suprised? He saved her life, twice now. He always listened to her and seemed to be a good best friend. She remembered when she became very sick and how worried Intern 2 had sounded. And sudden memories flashed over her.

_"Scene...how long are you gonna keep up with this attitude?" Intern 2 asked._

"Why do you even care, anyway?" Scene said placing her bag over her shoulder.

"Because I do care about you and we're friends." He said calmly.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever," and turned to leave.

"Scene, wait!" He said rushing quickly and grabbing her wrist before she was even able to open the door and leave.

"What do you want?"

He felt scars on her wrists and saw the unimaginable: she had been cutting, "S-scene?"

"Leave me alone." She said slipping her wrist out of his hand then opening the door and leaving.

She then remembered how she tried to jump off the roof. He seemed so terrified and worried. And how he hugged her and comforted her while she was crying and struggling to be free. But he'd comfort her until she fell asleep. He even ignored the injury he got on his arm because of her.

Suddenly her old thoughts about Indie came back and she realized: Intern 2 cares about her. He loves her. He'd protect her. She looked at him smiling, "I like you, too."

"I thought you liked Indie."

_"Why did you follow me? Why did you save me from myself?"_

"Did. But then I realized that you saved my life, twice now. And that's something Indie would never do to me."

Intern 2 hugged Scene, relaxed that she does feel the same way about him. He didn't care that if Idol was taking pictures of them, he just wanted the moment to last. He does love her, more then he used to think. But today, it made him think more beyond that. And when Brandon had grabbed Scene...he felt sudden anger towards Brandon and just seeing her trapped by him made him love her even more.

"So are we a couple now?" He asked when they broke free of the hug.

_"I was worried about you...and you're like my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"Yes!" She replied.

"Still a better love story then Twilight.." Hip Hop sighed as he watched them.

"Uh..how do you know about Twilight?" Asked Idol, looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh...You watch it all the time on your phone with the speakers up!" He snapped, thinking of the excuse. He watched it but regretted it.

"Oh okay!" She said falling for the excuse.

* * *

**Sorry it's too short. Trying to get this chapter in before Hurricane Sandy comes. Always New Jersey.. Anyway..Finishing the Halloween mymusic fanvid! And as you guys can see: the cover images for books I haven't made a cover for have been changed to this message: 'Life can throw brick after brick on you, but it's up to you to pick those bricks up and build a strong unbreakable house.' I sometimes need the reminder and I hope that it will give people a reminder too whenever they stop by my stories. One of my goals in life is to change/save someone's life through the internet. It means you're doing something good in your life. Heck, this is why I'm starting to call my audience 'Lovebugs' or 'Night Owls' and why I'm planning to do story-telling vlogs.**


	14. Comments

**Annabeth Everdeen:**I love my Night Owls and Lovebugs 10-ever. Already did and great job! You can do it better then me..Which is why I type. Well, writing's like drawing to me. I do hope Techno & Dupstep will make up, though! Did you see Lainey's tweet about TheReadySet? She was wearing Scene make up so that must mean...THEREADYSET'S GONNA GUEST STAR AT MYMUSIC! *fangirl scream*

**Jasperemerald23: **Yep he does!

**MORGAN:**Not over yet! And you know me so well! Well tell your BFFL that I said 'Happy late Birthday'! And I love New York!

**Animation Universe 2005:** Well I'll only be getting the wind and rain. Nothing really bad but bad enough to close down roads and stay indoors. No school! ** Alright well..before I keep forgetting: I'm also taking in shout-outs/dedications to a loved one's birthday, anniversary, anniversary since death etc.. People deserve to have at least one dedication whether they're celebrating one more year of life, one more year of marriage/ dating or one more year of leaving the Earth**.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to MORGAN's BFFL. Well, you may or may not read my stories but still: Happy late birthday and congratulations of living another full year! You have my wishes! :)

Idol kept swarming Scene and Intern 2 like paparazzi, taking pictures over any little thing they did. Like holding hands, Intern 2 putting his arm around Scene etc. She said that the company's Facebook page needs alittle more romance to attract more people there. Or maybe she was just being plain annoying. Probably both.

"I love kitten videos! Don't you?" Scene asked after they were done watching a cute little video of a kitten going all 'Mission Impossible' on a doorknob, trying to get it to be open.

"Well I really can get used to it." He smiled. Even though he wasn't a huge fan of animal videos, he could get used to them.

"Good, because I want to show you five hundred other videos of it!"

"Why do you love torturing me?" He said jokingly put his arm around her as she clicked 'play' to another video.

Intern 2 couldn't believe it though. It had been one full week since the incident, and now he has Scene. Been dating for over a week now and he still couldn't believe it. That they were actually dating. Even the viewers couldn't believe it themselves. Some of the comments were like this:

_'Wow..I did NOT see that coming. I'm shipping Scentern 2 now.'_

'Scentern 2 forever!'

'Well it's about time Scene realized Intern 2 would be a better boyfriend then Indie would ever be!'

' 'Game over'..OMG a Saw refrence! Yay!'

'I miss Scene liking Indie. :('

'I wasn't suprised that Scene finally decided to love Intern 2. He's the only one who listens to her, understands her, saved her..aww man, now I want him as my boyfriend!'

_' 'Still a better love story then Twilight.' Hip Hop, your so true!'_

Some of the comments were a bit mean but he learned to ignore it: he wasn't gonna let a bunch of haters get in the way of their relationship, "I love you."

"I love you too." Scene said looking at him, leaning closer.

"Staff meeting time!" Idol said in her cheerful voice, walking up to the confrence room, not knowing she interrupted there about to be first kiss.

They only laughed alittle and brushed it off as they walked to r conference room. Why let Idol ruin their day just because they wanted to have a first kiss? They'll have plenty of time for that. But now: it was Idol time. But thank god she never put in a karaoke night.

It seemed like the world was perfect: they now having someone to talk to and to love. And for the first time: they really did feel happy. Of course, there were times when they were happy but never as happy compared to this. The future seemed bright and shining down on them.

And nothing could ever break it.

* * *

**Way too short for an ending. I feel like ending the story now but I'm not satisified. I decided to finally put something good in just one chapter before drama kicks in again. And I got nothing for what can happen. Any ideas, guys? I'm all eyes. Anyway, see you guys soon!**


	15. Count your blessings

**Annabeth Everdeen**: Thanks! And honestly: Indie is how old and Scene is how young?  
**  
Animation Universe 2005**: Yeah but it feels like I'm living in a diary product depression here and if you can drive and need gas in NJ...I wish you lots of luck and hopefully you don't have plans for the next few hours..or days..It's that bad. And sure, just PM if you need help with anything.

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Glad you're back! And I'm not ending it now..

**MORGAN:** Oh well and I'm 13 and in 7th grade. I repeated 6th grade but glad I did.  
**  
So it took 13 chapters for Scentern 2 to finally date. *laughs* let's see how many episodes it will take for it to happen on YouTube..**

_'OMG OMG OMG THIS IS DA CUTEST COUPLE EVA!'_

'Cuteness overload!'

The viewers had grown fond of Scene and Intern 2 (Scentern 2 is the mash up name) so much that you'd have to watch the beginning episodes to know Scene and Indie. Of course some comments missed when Scene liked Indie but it's part of Youtube. Dealing with the comments.

So now it's been a full month after Brandon Lodgeway's revenge and end and since Scene and Intern 2 started dating. A full month. A full 30 days. And each day felt like 10 minutes whenever they were around each other. It felt like years when a full month had passed.

So much had happened the past few months and it had all lead up to Scene and Intern 2 actually becoming reality. And what had it taken to lead up to that? A lot of drama. A lot of drama and...That's about it. Just a lot of drama.

The only thing that was good about their relationship was that they were at least mature. Like not going all teenage love on each other for instance. And never bothering to actually act like they won't see each other for 10 years but when really it's 10 or maybe 20 minutes. But then again, it's inside the office so no one really knows how they really are outside the office. But they weren't an annoying couple so that's what everybody wanted to know.

Intern 2 was sitting alone, Scene had to do MyMusic News, and then suddenly a pop up appeared. It seemed more like a chat box because it had a blank space with a box at the bottom used for typing. That was strange and didn't MyMusic have a firewall? Unless Indie figured it to be too mainstream. But after Bruno Mars suddenly playing, Indie decided to get a firewall.

'Hello?' He typed in. It was formal and he wasn't giving any personal information. He clicked the minimize button and continued his work.

'Start counting your blessings.' The words popped up about 20 seconds later.

'What do you mean?' He typed back. Was this person a hacker or something?

'Start counting your blessings, kid. You're gonna need it.' The person typed back then the window suddenly closed, so he couldn't respond back.

"Must be a teenager trying to scare me or something." He muttered to himself before shrugging it off and continuing his work.

"I'm back! So did I miss anything?" Scene said sitting next to him, coming back from MyMusic News.

"Nope." He replied, not telling her about the small yet a bit creepy chat he recieved. He figured it wasn't important.

"I better get going now. I'll see you tomorrow." Scene said as everybody was packing up for the day.

"Okay, drive safe." Intern 2 said giving her a quick hug before she left.

It was growing chilly for a November night and she was glad she had decided to bring her jacket. She grabbed the earphones from her pocket and connected the end of it with her IPhone. She played a Panic! At the Disco song and continued to walk. She had to park her car a few blocks away because the closest parking spaces were filled this morning. But she didn't mind.

The shops were already closed and the streets were empty. The world was already falling asleep and Scene watched the empty shops. Forever 21, Hot Topic, Abercrombie and Fitch, Justice 4ever and a bunch of other restaurants and stores lined up. Only the street lights and the occasional car driving by shed some light. She looked at the time. 10:59 P.M. Almost 11 and it could be midnight by the time she's home.

"Hello, pretty girl. Need some protection?" A man walked up to her, blocking her way.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good." She replied walking past him and carrying on. What a creep.

"Come on, I'm sure a girl like you shouldn't wander the streets by herself."

"Well I'm about to get on my car and drive away so please leave me alone. But thanks for caring, anyway." She said hoping he'd get the memo.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She replied finally reaching her car. But before she could get in, he blocked her way.

"You're not going home." He whispered.

Scene felt even more creeped out and tried to run but he managed to grab her arm.

"Let me go you big creep!" She struggled and screamed, hoping anybody could hear her.

"Someone shut this girl up!" The man said managing to catch her before she tried to run.

Another man walked up Scene and she hoped that it was a person who will save her. But it wasn't. He punched her in the face and her world turned black.

**Well I finally got an idea. It's not good but it's an idea. On another topic..Well anybody seen Kung Fu Panda, right? And maybe read a few fanfics from it? Well there's this author called LexisTexas2000 and it looks like she needs help from us Night Owls. She wrote a story called 'Kung Fu Anorexia REWRITTEN' and it's a good story. But on her latest update it was written by her cousin, dizzyizzy9000 saying that Lexis is feeling really ashamed for not updating much. She quote on quote yelled:  
****_'I know you all hate me. Just admit it! You've never liked my stories. And you hate me for being so damn stupid! Just let all your anger out in a review, I don't care!'  
_****She's not stupid. She just needs some love. So if it's not too much for asking, to help another family member out? Maybe read her story or tell her that I at least sent you guys here showing, that I do care? It feels terrible to see another family member feeling frustrated and ashamed.  
(She's not related to me. I barely know her. I mean like my internet family. I barely know her and yet, I do care about her.)  
If you guys would please check her out and leave in a review that you do care or that I sent you here because I care and worry about her, it will mean a lot. Because if you're a true Night Owl family member, the number 1 rule is: Don't turn on another family member or leave them in a ditch. Help them out and support them 399 %.**


	16. Lonely spaces, lonely times

**Annabeth Everdeen**: I ship it alittle bit but enough to respect it.

**Animation Universe 2005:**Yeah!

**XxUnwrittenxX**: Rape? How did you know I was thinking that?! I'm not that much into adult shows because I have the fucking scariest Robot Chicken dreams even when I never thought about it. Yeah...I'm avoiding Adult Swim..and I like your username reminds of the Natasha Bendingfield song and my fave song by her! "Staring at the blank page before you...feel the rain on your skin! No one else can feel it for you only you can let in, no one else no one else can feel the words on your skin.." I love that song. But it's totally up to you.  
**  
Heheh..sorry for not updating lately. I posted a one shot though..**

* * *

_'Can't show up at work today. Strep throat. XOXO, Scene.'_ Was a text sent to Idol. She suspected nothing so she simply texted back, _'Feel better.'_

Intern 2 felt a little disappointed that Scene wasn't showing up because now how can he stand Idol being in charge. He texted Scene, _'Aww...sorry you're sick. :( Want me to come over after work?_' It's thanks to her that he's now learned emoticons and stuff. So LOL meant 'Laughing Out Loud'..explains alot.

'No. And I'm sorry but we're breaking up.' She replied back.

'What? Did I do anything wrong?' He texted back but she never replied back. So she is breaking up with him. He felt sad but didn't know there was a different side to the text.

** *Midnight*  
**  
As the van drove it drove past a bump, knocking her head on the floor. She slowly lifted her eyes to see blurriness and opened them again. Everything was clear now. She tried to move her hands but couldn't. She struggled and found them tied tightly behind her back. And her feet were too.

Ugh..why does her mouth suddenly taste blood? Her tongue felt a hard coil between her teeth along with blood. Rope. So now she can't scream. And where the heck was she, anyway? It's so dark she can't even tell where she's at. She could hear the van's wheels hit against the pebble road and there were no street lights. Sounds of distant men talking, her kidnappers, were heard mixing in with the occasional sound of a coyote or owl.

She felt so cold and scared that she didn't move from her place. Why were they doing this? What had she done wrong? What will they do with her? Oh Fallout Boy..a sudden horrible thought crossed her mind and she made herself brush it off. Hopefully her kidnappers wouldn't dare think to do such a thing.

She closed her eyes and before she could finally fall asleep again: the van stopped. Voices, doors opening and closing, and the back door opened again. She opened her eyes to see a man pick her up roughly and get her inside. She pretended she was still asleep. She was dropped at a room and the man let loose the ropes and she felt him touch her before leaving and getting the door locked. No escape.

She slowly got up and looked around...Darkness. She curled up in a ball and began crying. If only Intern 2 was here...he'd put his arms around her and let her cry until she fell asleep in his arms. He'd try to come up with an escape plan. He'd not make her feel so alone. If only he was here...

"Good morning, emo." A man grinned as he opened the door and found her awake.

She didn't correct him by saying, 'I'm not emo.' She said nothing.

"Stand up."

She stood up and he checked her pockets. A cell phone. Shit, she could've called someone when she had the chance. But like it has reception, anyway. He did a full security breech on her and she knew he was enjoying it. Pervert.

"And to make sure that nobody's worrying about you, 'Can't show up at work today._ Strep throat. XOXO, Scene.' _How does that sound?" He said as he texted it out loud. He clicked send. He left, laughing and Scene could feel herself become weak already.

She took in her surroundings. A bed, carpet and candles with matches. There is a window but it was way too high. Damn it.

The same man entered with bread and water. Her breakfast. And he was holding her phone, "Your 'boyfriend' texted this." He showed her the text and took it out of her reach, "Let's see what  
we can say, shall we? How about, 'No. And I'm sorry but we're breaking up.' Sounds good." He gave her the bread and water and left laughing as he sent the text.

"Now I'm totally alone." She said and began to sob. What's gonna happen now? That man kept on giving her strange looks and she knew what he was thinking. Now she's really fucked.

** *At MyMusic, Present time***

Intern 2 became so depressed of Scene breaking up with him that he was even quieter then usual. Metal and Idol created teams and Intern 2 was picked last. As always.

"Whatever...life isn't important, anyway." He said as he walked to Idol's spot, Idol completely shocked.

Techno had managed to take advantage of Intern 2's sadness and turn him to Dupstep. Well...not exactly, he just let Techno put bracelets, helmets and clothes on him. So far, he wasn't taking the 'breakup' well.

"Intern 2, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hip Hop asked approaching him. He had quit Metal's team and spent most of his time doing something.

"Sure...What is it?" He asked.

They went to the break room and Hip Hop showed him a laptop, revealing a map of what appeared to be California and a radar pointing to a location, "Intern 2..someone got kidnapped."

"So? Doesn't everybody get kidnapped?" He said, the sadness talking.

Hip Hop ,a little annoyed, clicked on another tab revealing a security cam footage, "Look closely at the girl." The video played of a girl struggling to get free then a man knocking her out. The body was placed in a van.

"No...No..." Intern 2 muttered over and over again. The girl was Scene.

"Intern 2, Scene's been kidnapped." Hip Hop said, letting Intern 2 take it all in.

* * *

**Anybody see the mosh and someone asked Intern 2 about the flow charts? Haha...like Jacksfilms! Anyway, I don't know about you but do you think Scene should or should not get raped by this guy? I half want to but half don't. I'll let you guys decide. Half want to because it may extend the story a bit and half don't because it might lead to nowhere. :/**


	17. Another sky falls

**N666IA:**thanks! And judging from the YGS comments, you write better English then them. :D

**Username-not-taken:** Thanks!  
**  
XxUnwrittenxX:**haha, no problem. That song was the first thing that popped into my head when I saw your username for the first time.

**Lindsey:**Thanks!

**Annabeth Everdeen:**Yeah, looks like it's one thing Fallout Boy can't save her from...

**EmmyMetal:** Haha yeah but him and flowcharts: A much MUCH MUCH better love story then Twilight.  
**  
MORGAN:**Okay..I got another person saying the same thing.

**Guest:**true..

**The votes are in..The people who say no: 2. Yes:0 Almost but gets saved: 2 I have no idea but they mentioned if the rape does happen: 2.. so 'Almost but gets saved' and 'I have no idea but they mentioned if the rape does happen' and 'No' are in a tie..and man..I got these reviews in 1 day..people must love this!**

* * *

"No no no no..this can't be her..." Intern 2 said shaking his head, refusing to sink this all in. No. She should be in home, because of a strep throat and broke up with him. A small tiny side of him said, 'She didn't really break up with you!' But he knew he shouldn't think too selfishly.

"It is. She broke up with you and yesterday you two were acting like in a romance movie. I tracked down her cell phone and this is where she's at. She needs your help." Hip Hop said quietly.

"Alright, I'm in. But you have to help me!"

"Okay..meet me at the bar across the corner from here at 9 PM. And you'll need to wear dark clothing."

Well this is getting worse, "You know I hate dark clothes!"

"You're dating a scene kid..."

"I can't deny that...alright. I'm in. 9 PM it is." He said nodding. He'll just borrow Michael's clothes.

"Why do you want to borrow my clothes?" Michael asked when Intern 2 asked him that a few minutes after he got home.

"I can't explain..It's too personal..I just need to borrow them, okay?"

"You're not borrowing my clothes unless you tell me what's going on."

"Fine. My girlfriend's been kidnapped and Hip Hop's going to help me out," He snapped, out of impatience, "Now can I borrow your clothes?"

"Can I come at least? Everybody knows that you'll need more than 2 people at times like these."

"Fine. But don't bring your friends. I don't want them to be like this a free for all." He said and walked into Michael's room, borrowing his clothes. Which was mostly T-shirts and jeans.

"Good, you're on time." Hip Hop said when he saw Intern 2 and Michael walk toward him.

"This is Michael..he'll be joining us."

"Okay. But let's go. I'll explain in the van I borrowed," He said as they walked to the black van. They went inside it, "Okay..so this is what we're gonna do..."

Meanwhile, Scene tugged at the highlights of her hair as she sat down in the bed. She had long since ruined her mascara because of her crying and removed it with her fingers. So it was now lightly staining her fingers. It had been one long day and to pass the time she had, sung every song she knew in her mind and thought of some memories of when she and Intern 2 were dating.

Only the man came for like 2 or 3 times to check up on her, give her her food or just tease her. He really seemed to be enjoying her company and she knew there were more people. But that man seemed to bothered to come in the most.

She had finally decided to just go to bed and get some rest. She laid on the springy covers and light sheets. She only thought of sleep and closed her eyes. It must have minutes because when the door opened, she shielded her eyes from the light.

"Why are you going to sleep now? It's too early." It was that perverted man. She knew what he meant and wanted to just crawl under the bed. But it would be a bad choice. So this was how she was going to lose her virginity...

He laid closely to her so she could feel his breath of alcohol and smoke. And he slowly started kissing her neck and felt his hand...no...

"Hey! What the hell, dude?!" A distant voice said outside the door followed by a gunshot noise. Silence.

The man cursed under his breath, "This isn't over." And he left the room to see what was going on.

More gunshot noises mixed in with others. She slowly hugged her knees and didn't want to even dare see what was going on outside. So is this now her final hours of life? She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Meanwhile, Intern 2 felt adrenaline reach his whole body as he pinned a man against the wall and pointed the gun at his neck, "Tell me where she is." If he had been more calm he would've not gone as too far to do this but he just wanted to have Scene.

"You had to give him the gun!" Michael shook his head.

"How was I supposed to know he'd take the powers of a gun too seriously?!" Hip Hop said as he watched Intern 2 continue to talk to him, his hand on the trigger.

"He freaking shot the security guard!"

"Well...we can't deny that..I'm interested to see how this ends." He replied as he punched a man approaching them and began fighting with him.

"Tell me now or I'll shoot." Intern 2 snapped pointing the gun even further to his neck. Yep..this was too much power for him.

"Nope. Shoot me and kill me."

"You don't deserve death. It's too good for you." And he used the gun to knock him out in the jaw.

"We got them! Just go into any room and find her!" Hip Hop said fighting another guy.

He nodded and ran to the first door. Nope. He ran to the second. Nope. He was about to open the third when he felt a gun to his head.

"Open and I'll shoot." The man said.

"So she is in this room, is she?"

The man said nothing and Intern 2 punched him in the shin and tackled him against the door so hard that the door gave out and crashed in. He punched him until he was sure he was unconscious.

"Scene?!" He said finally staring at her, with frightened eyes.

She only nodded and jumped off her bed to hug him tightly. He was finally there and she was so scared that she bursted into tears.

"Good..you found her..let's go now." Michael said staring at them and running out. They had gotten everybody unconscious.

"Let's go." Intern 2 said holding her hand and rushing her out.

Everyone was about to run out of the place when a man whose head was caked in blood blocked their entrance. He had a gun pointing to them, "Nobody moves..I'll shoot if necessary."

"Why are you doing this?! Why do you want Scene?!" Intern 2 asked holding her even closer for protection.

"We never wanted her..we wanted you..for revenge..for killing our leader.." He said as he began a laugh.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Say all you want but you're gonna have to stay here forever if you want your friends to leave.."

"Nobody's staying anywhere." Hip Hop said as he aimed the gun at him. Michael did too and Intern 2.

"Whatever..but just so you know..you can run but you can't hide. We'll find you! We'll find you an-" Intern 2 shot him and he fell to the ground.

"Why'd you do that?!" Scene screeched.

"He was getting annoying. Now let's go."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Intern 2 offered Scene when the van parked close to the bar where they met up.

"I'm too scared to be at home alone." She replied quietly. She had every right to be scared after what she had to go through.

"Then, do you want to stay with me for the night?"

She nodded.

"Michael, will I need to drive you home also?"

"Nah, I'll be going with a friend to some meeting in half an hour. I'm gonna call him to pick me up here." He said as he reached for his phone and called his friend.

"I'll call Idol and explain to her everything. She must let us have a few days off. Gotta go, bye." Hip Hop said and drove off.

The drive home was silent and all Intern 2 could think about was what he had done.

* * *

_"Ready?" Asked Hip Hop as he put ropes tight but loose enough for him to break on Michael's arms, which were tied behind his back._

_The van was parked a few inches by a gateway._

_"Alright..but I don't see why I should be the one pretending to be kidnapped. If anything, Melvin should be the one being kidnapped," He couldn't put air quotes on 'kidnapped' because of his tied arms, "Because he's the one who has to save his girlfriend all Mission Impossible style!"_

_"Shut up, Michael." Intern 2 said smacking him upside the head._

_"Just quit it! The both of you! Now are you guys, ready?" Hip Hop said with annoyance._

_They nodded._

_"Here are the weapons. Michael, you get the gun and Intern 2, you get the gun, also." He said handing them the weapons._

_"Woah..I'm pretty sure Michael should have the gun and I could have a knife." He said stepping away._

_"Come on, you shot Brandon with it so you can do it again."_

_"Yeah, but it wasn't longer than 10 minutes. I'm not even sure I can handle such a weapon!"_

_"Don't be a wuss, just take it."_

_"Fine." He grumbled taking the gun._

_Hip Hop drove the car to the entrance where a security guard stopped them._

_"What are you here for?" He asked as Hip Hop lowered his window._

_"Got a guy that yo boss said he wants." He said in his gangster tone._

_"How can I be sure that what you say is true?"_

_"Check the back then!"_

_The security guard did and almost quickly noticed Intern 2, "You..."_

_"I'm your worst nightmare.." Intern 2 muttered then shooting him in the leg._

_"Damn you.." and he fell to the ground unconscious._

_"Why'd you do that for and do you even know the guy?!" Michael screeched staring blankly at Intern 2._

_"Nope..never knew him.." He said with a shrug._

_"Then why'd you shoot him?!" Hip Hop asked._

_He stepped off the van, "Your fault for letting me hold me a gun. Let's go kill some people!" And ran out to the shelter._

_Hip Hop glared at Michael before he stepped off and helped Michael off. He had the gun to Michael's head as they walked, so it looked like he was really being kidnapped. Michael was half scared that he'd shoot him despite Hip Hop reassuring him that he won't shoot him._

_"I know you!" A man said approaching Intern 2 once everybody was inside._

_"And I don't know you." He said point the gun at him._

_"Hey! What the hell, dude?!" He yelled and Intern 2 shot him._

_More men approached then it started..._

* * *

Suprisingly, they were already parked at his driveway, "We're home."

They walked inside the home and found it to be 1 in the morning. Neither of them were really hungry but just tired. So they decided to just go to sleep.

"Do you want to sleep in Michael's room? I'm sure he won't mind." He asked her when he realized she has no idea where she should sleep.

"No..I know this is gonna sound really stupid and this maybe be my fearness talking but can I sleep with you? We won't do anything."

Intern 2 wondered if she was being serious. She was. But should be suprised? Who knows what those guys did to her and everything did happen a couple hours ago. Despite being a couple, he never wants to being do 'it' before marriage.

And hadn't he already technically slept with her before? When she nearly tried to take her life and they fell asleep in the rooftop. That was before they were a couple. Now they were, "Okay, but we won't do anything. Just sleep." He'll make an exception.

They really did do nothing. They just climbed into bed and she may have just cuddled close to him and he put his arm around her but that was just about it. Scene was still trying to sleep but couldn't. Those memories of that man's perverted grin, his teasing and how she almost had to do it with him, would live on in her life forever.

"Are you awake?" She asked softly turning to him

"Yeah..," He said looking at her, stroking her hair, "Will you be okay?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

"But he said they'll be coming back and I'm worried about you."

"Look, I don't care if I'd have to climb a mountain or walk all the way from here to New York and swim to Europe. I just want you to be safe, and there will be the time that they come back. I'll defeat them again. But I'll defeat them while I know you're safe."

"Thank you." She said smiling softly. She really didn't know what to say.

"I'm here for you." He said, smiling back.

"Do you think..you can sing me a song? If you want." She asked feeling tired.

"Okay..but I can't sing as good as you do,  
_'Let they always say, 'We will never last.'  
But I know we're worth it,  
Because I will walk a thousand miles,  
To just make you smile,  
Because you'd do the same,  
We're two people but we're one,  
So here we are 3 years later,  
gone here and out,  
Always making us work,  
Times are growing tough now,  
But I know we're worth it,  
Because you make me breathe,  
When I want to stop breathing,  
I'm there when you need me,  
Because I'll always love you,  
Even if the world falls on us'._"

Scene had already fallen asleep when she didn't want to. Intern 2 kissed her head and went to sleep.

* * *

**I think I made this bittersweet with a dash of humor. Just like how I ..anyway..the song you ask? 'If the world falls.' By We'll-be-chasing-the-sun. I'm not joking. I wrote it. I'm sorry it sucks though. I think I've written 4 songs that I posted in fanfiction. If I'm right: 2 is kung fu panda, 1 is Puss in Boots, 1 is Penguins of Madagscar and this is added to the list so it's five. They're called (in the order you saw) 'Bittersweet Revenge', 'I have to be stronger', 'Fighting' and 'Misery Road'. Personally, I think 'Misery Road' is my personal best because of the good reviews I received. Though I don't know about 'If the world falls.' And I also met 2 people on twitter who read this story! Yay!**


	18. Just the two of us

**N666IA:** well at least your writing seems as good as any others. They say writing in the English language is difficult and you mastered it.

**Lindsey:** Haha, yep!

**FionaTehNerd: **I get that alot in this story. :)  
**  
Animation Universe 2005:** Thank you!

**DarkAngel1345:** *shrugs* my sister has a fanfiction account but she never uses it. People suprise you, I guess or checked on history to see what you did.

**XxUnwrittenxX:** True dat! Thanks: I really appreaciate it. I love to write songs every once in a while.

**Glad people seemed to like my song. I think my best one was 'Misery Road' in Private Runs Away chapter 12. I was 12 when I wrote the story so I was like 'I wrote this? At age 12? Mind fucked.' When I re-read the story. Then again, I was almost turning 13 that chapter but still..I even compared my first stories to today's and my writing has greatly improved...not just because I didn't Microsoft word at the time..This chapter really has no problems and is just plain Scentern 2. So scentern 2 fangirls, be prepared.**

* * *

'What the heck did I just do?' Scene's first thought was when her mind awoke. Her eyes were still closed since she was still tired and she could tell it was still night because she could feel the moonlight's reflection through her closed eyes. She opened them and let her eyes adjust to the moonlight.

How could she have been stupid? Actually asking Intern 2 if she could sleep with him. She shouldn't be blaming herself: she was only scared. And now that he was asleep next to her, arm around her, she felt safe. Like he would protect her from everything. And he really would.

She closed her eyes again and fell fast asleep. She probably did have a dream. She could vaguely remember it: Fall Out Boy was in it and that was it. It was just a dream that doesn't mean anything. Just a dream that you hardly remember once you wake up. But she had a second dream. She could hardly remember it:

_Michael came in, eyes bloodshot red from crying and looked so messed up, "You killed her...you fucking killed her..."_

"I didn't kill anybody! I don't even know who you're talking about!" Intern 2 protested while Scene was trying to calm down Michael who pushed her off.

He grabbed a gun, pointing it at Intern 2. He was going insane, "I thought I could trust you, you son of a bitch. You're going to pay. You killed her."

The sound of the gun woke her up. But she closed her eyes and cuddled closer to her boyfriend. She fell back asleep, thankful it was only a dream and she was only scared, making the dream. Fear just made the dream. It wasn't real.

* * *

"What did we just do?" Scene said hours later. They were both awake.

"I-I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything over the edge. We just slept, that's all," Intern 2 said assumingly getting up. "But are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm more better then now then yesterday. But I'm still scared." She said getting up and he hugged her, tightly.

"It's gonna be okay." He answered kissing her softly on the head.

She said nothing and he got out of bed, "Do you want anything to eat?"

Scene nodded and got out of bed, "Just drive me home so I can change my clothes."

"Uh..." Michael said awkwardly to Scene and Intern 2 walking out of his bedroom. He was holding 2 suitcases in his hands.

"We didn't do anything." Intern 2 said a bit annoyed.

"Okay...so um, anyway...I'm leaving to New York for a few days because I'm now an uncle, apparently and I didn't get the freaking announcement. See you guys in a few days." He said and left to his taxi, taking him to the airport.

"Do you have the keys to your house with you, by any chance?" He asked as they both got in the car.

"Yeah, they never took it away and it was useless, anyway."

After breakfast, they decided to just head back to his home. They still weren't ready to head back to MyMusic. Hip Hop said he was going because he was just in there for the drama. But their lives were already a drama.

"How about we watch a movie or something?" Intern 2 suggested after they've been watching an hour's worth of television.

"Sure. I'm bored, anyway. Let's watch 'Wreck it Ralph'! I've dying to see it!" She smiled. Her old self was coming back and he couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, let's go." He said as they held hands and walked out.

* * *

The movie was rather enjoyable for both of them. Even in 3D. They even stayed during the end credits, since Scene always loved them. They were the only people left by the time the final song played and then the company logo and then the screen turned white and the lights came back on. They adjusted their eyes to the sudden brightness and walked out, holding hands and acting like a teenage couple.

'Now playing...Lincoln..1:30 showing...' The intercom voice said mixed with the sounds of chatter and popcorn popping.

"How about we play a game before we go home?" Scene suggested dragging him to the mini arcade before he could even reply.

They had a lot of games to choose from and decided to pick a multiplayer shooter game. The shooting game included zombies awoken from the dead and they had to shoot to survive.

"Ah come on! I always die first!" Intern 2 complained when his died within minutes of the game.

"Well, you can't expect for the zombies to ignore you!" She said playfully as she killed 2 zombies in the games, before dying in the game. "I never said I was a gamer, anyway."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"I'll surprise you!"

"Okay, let's go." She responded as he dragged her out of the theather and into the car.

He wouldn't tell her where they were going so they talked about a bunch of different stuff with the radio on. They drove and Scene would sometimes ask him if they even reached where he wanted to go. He'd say no and to wait a bit longer.

It was around 5:30 when they arrived, they would've arrived earlier if only traffic hadn't been so slow, where he wanted: the beach, "I wanted to take you to the beach so we can see the sun set. It's not until 8:30 so we can walk around the boardwalk."

Scene's eyes lit up in excitement and hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is really the best day ever!"

They walked around the boardwalk for the next 3 hours, eating at the nearest resturant then playing a few of the games they liked the best. Conversations mixed in with 'Hall of Fame' by The Script playing. Screams, laughter echoed along the shores.

_"Audience?! Wha-you took me to the beach?! Aw well I drove myself..."_

_"You so better check out their CD..."_

_"Step right up and win a prize! 1 shot for 1 prize and 2 for a special someone!"_

_"OH MY GOD...WHY DID YOU DRAG ME HERE?! I'M FREAKING SCARED OF HEIGHTS..MAKE IT STOP!" _

When the sun was already starting to set, they walked along the shorline where the waves splashed gently taking sand in and out. Letting a few shells lay on the sand before getting washed up again. Already, it seemed like the rip off of a romantic movie. But they didn't mind.

"I love you." He whispered bringing her closer.

"I love you, too." She replied back.

They both stopped walking and looked at each other. He leaned in closer and they finally shared their first kiss. Nothing could top their first kiss. They had finally found each other and it seemed like months ago, that they were just friends. Just friends. But if they could go back and tell their past selves everything that has had happened: they wouldn't believe it.

"I love you." He said again after they broke free. The sunset was already turning dark and it would be night in a matter of minutes. He put his arm around her as they walked away.

"Love you, too."

* * *

**Freaking adorable huh? Tobuscus making a cameo appearance, a person screaming to be let out due to their fear of heights, a horrid dream and romance = My stories. Haha...seems like bittersweet humor should be added in genres. Anyway, Happy Turkey Day! Or Thanksgiving! And I did see 'Wreck it Ralph'…Freaking awesome! So here's my question to you guys:  
****_What are you thankful for?_****  
My answer: everything I have and most importantly: you guys. For making me finish a forgotten dream, start a new one and always supporting me from rough times to good. You're the best family ever! *Group hug***


	19. All the broken people

**Annabeth Everdeen: **Thanks! One person said I convinced to the Scentern 2 category after reading this story. Sweet!

**N666IA: **Thanks!

**Animation Universe 2005: **Thanks! You too!

**MORGAN: **Yeah, my aunt died and I met her when I was 2. My grandma died: I woke up at 4 AM the same time, day and year she died. Creepy and I wished I never woke up at one point. But I'm glad I get to live another day. Yep, I'm still breathing.

**I am soooo sorry for not updating! I sound like a broken record at this but here's the story:  
I watched Walking Dead (video game) by Pewdiepie and I got hooked on it. I set less time for fanfiction and more for it. After the ending (took like 5 days to finish), I was messed up at the ending and felt an unwanted need to write fanfiction. I eventually got the want back and I became lazy (like always). I'm really sorry, though. But I'm back with more suprises!**

* * *

It was around midnight when they arrived home. Scene had again asked Intern 2 if she could spend the night again with him. She was still messed up about it and told herself that it would be the last night. It was only 1 day so she could be upset if she wanted to. But she figured that the world waits for no one and she should try to move on.

Intern 2 said she could like it didn't even matter to him anymore. It secretly did but he'll have to push his own useless problems aside and be a man. But she seemed secretly scared about everything going on and he admired her for keeping everything inside instead of being a whiner. He wished that she would open up but there was nothing he could. Only help her out anyway he can.

_'Hey, what's up?' _Michael texted as soon as he checked his phone when they got home.

_'Nothing. You?'_

_'I hate my family. They didn't tell me that I'm gonna be a fuckin' uncle...'_

_'Congratulations.'_

_'Very funny...-_- so are you and that girl gonna sleep again tonight?'_

_'...'_

_'Tell me the truth.'_

Intern 2 sighed and replied, _'Yes.'_

_'Haha! Have fun getting laid. ;)'_

_'I didn't mean that! And wouldn't it make more sense for you to get laid?'_

_'Well...I got owned...anyway, it's like midnight where you live so I'll let you be. Have fun.'_

Intern 2 sighed and decided not to let Michael get to him. He was just joking around. But it really would make more sense for Michael to get laid rather than him. And even he had to admit it. Besides, Scene would never do such a thing.

* * *

The next day, they went back to work and found it crazier than usual. Indie decided to use the money to go to vacation and did the bull darts trick. He ended up leaving Idol in charge and Metal started an alliance as a result. They both started teams and Scene and Intern 2 were both in their separate teams, leaving them no time for each other. They were too busy being in the middle of all this.

And their relationship stressed everybody out. Metal, forgetting that this was only for a few weeks, kept pressuring Scene to break up with the 'enemy'. This made Scene wonder if this was going to be permanent or if he had taken his medication. Though if he didn't, it would explain on why he started the teams. And when Hip Hop called out on the team, so did Scene. She didn't want to quit the team alone.

During the weeks, Michael said he had to stay in New York for a few more weeks because he wants to take care of his new niece, collab with another author and have some fun in New York while he's at it. Who says you can't have fun in a relationship? For Michael, he'd prove you wrong.

Soon 'Christie Romano' showed up and it turned out to be Satan. A few more people went into separate teams and in the end; everybody solved their problems and got the video done in time. Indie returned with his new girlfriend, Loco Uno and the memory disk sadly got burned in acid by the relay runner.

Scene was actually pretty fine with Loco Uno but she felt a little suspicious about her. No, she couldn't love Indie. Intern 2 had been so good to her. But she had some suspicions while everyone seemed pretty cool around her. So she tried to find out every flaw about her but couldn't. Maybe she was perfect and cool.

Until she realized that Loco Uno could be mean as well. As a result of her throwing her phone and telling her to fetch like a dog. And oh how normally she acted around Scene and pretended that she wanted to know her better. Scene wondered when her image would be soon revealed.

As for Intern 2, he was oblivious to Scene's little mind of thoughts. He was too busy being furniture and doing his assignments. He loved her, of course, but she wouldn't seem to tell him what she thought of Loco Uno. If she told him, he might think that she's starting to like Indie again. So Intern 2 suspected that Scene was only trying to move on with life.

And even though he wouldn't tell Hip Hop or Scene about it, his mind was filled with fears. The man that he killed said that there will be revenge. The police dropped the criminal charges on Intern 2, Hip Hop and Michael because the criminals they shot were wanted and the weapons were registered and used in self defense. But they weren't able to find any more information to see if there were more of them. Making him scared for Scene.

When they would come back, nobody knows. How they would come back, nobody knows. Who will they kill? Intern 2 for sure. Would they cause harm to Scene and his friends? Yes, they will to torture him. Does he have any evidence to report to the police? No, so he's screwed. He should just relax and let time fly by. He could be worrying for nothing. They could be manipulating him.

* * *

The days passed by and Scene hung out at Intern 2's house. It was Sunday and she seemed to spend more time with him then at her house. It was also the day Michael would be returning from New York but like it made much of a difference. He'd just tell a sex joke about them or take a nap in his room. Maybe both.

"Hi Michael, how was New York?" Intern 2 asked when he saw Michael open the door with his suitcase.

But Michael wasn't himself. He said nothing and only stared at him like he wanted to murder him. He ignored Scene's questions and only stared dead at him. He didn't move an inch. Until he finally grabbed him by the throat and pushed him to the ground.

"Michael, stop it! You're hurting him! Quit it!" Scene screeched trying to get Michael's hands off of Intern 2. But it was hard but she managed to do it.

"Michael, tell us what's wrong! I don't even know why you're trying to kill me!"

Michael stared at him until his eyes suddenly turned red, "You killed her. You killed my niece. You murderer..."

"What the heck? What makes you think that?! I can never murder an innocent child! And you were in New York! It doesn't make sense." Intern 2 said trying to calm him down.

"I know you fucking killed her...and every murderer has to pay the price..."

"No! He didn't do it, Michael! I swear! He was with me the past few weeks." Scene tried to calm him down again by providing proof.

"Doing what? Trying to murder you or fuck you then murder you?"

Scene said nothing but because she was being confused by all this and Intern 2 was as well.

"You're paying the price..." Michael said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun then pointed it at him.

"Please, Michael! Let's try to talk this out..." He said reassuringly.

It was up until then did Scene realize the dream she had weeks ago. And all she did was close her eyes hear the gunshot noise and wonder if it was a shoot or a miss.

* * *

**I hope the ending of this chapter makes it up. If not, then I'll try to make it better next time. I updated my profile and been helping my best friend out with boy troubles. So here is what I usually say to make her feel better.  
**_**"He doesn't even deserve the dick he has."  
"He had sex? What dick is there to shove?" (This one never made it in a conversation but I always wanted to say it.)  
"Trust me, you don't need him. He had his chance. He'll find out that he could've had you but you are already married to the boy who will treat you better then that douche bag."**_

**Aren't I the greatest?! *laughs***

**So again the answer if the gunshot was a hit or miss is up to you. I'm trying to get my Night Owls involved so what better way than letting them pick what to happen next? It does not gonna happen every chapter, though. It will get too annoying. Here's the question:  
**_**Do you want the gunshot to hit Intern 2 (he won't die!) Or a miss?  
**_**Well, let's hope I'll update this soon!**


	20. How to save a life

**Lindsey**: And I missed typing it!  
**  
Annabeth Everdeen:** I just was too shocked and interested by Walking Dead that I let fanfics slip by. I'm now just gonna take a 3 day break after posting a chapter before beginning one. Although I know, I'll break it and might type a chapter 2 days later.  
**  
Katiely95:**Trust me, I think I know more than a average tween should know. :/ But sure! I'll add her to be a more intimate but I'll try to not make her out of character! :)

**FionaTheNerd**: when you said 'he wishes he could spend one more night with her' it immediately reminded me of Shane Dawson's new Christmas song. Gotta love him. :)

**Animation Universe 2005:**Heck yea it was!

**Username-not-taken:**uh...nope. You and 6 others are in the 'yes' category.

**Guest**: To be honest: I have no idea. I seem to put my favorite characters in stress or in pain, so I'm as creepy as I can get to stories. I think yes but you're not alone. :)

**MORGAN**: I don't think so. I think a baby being murdered is way more sad than Intern 2 getting shot…

**Reflections of Twilight: **I love the song too. I have lyrics to songs but never a melody. Shoot…I just learn that!  
**  
Funny story: my side had a shock of pain and it was painful. It managed to hurt a little and I tweeted once or twice about it. I was thinking how ironic my side hurts when there's a song called 'The Sideburns song' so I tweeted: 'You know what? I'm gonna laugh at my pain..it's only temporary! Gonna watch the sideburns song while it still hurts!' And after watching it, my side hurt enough to carry on with life..the song does wonders...  
Okay and now the results show! The votes are in..  
I asked if Intern 2 should get shot or not. Here are the results.  
Simple Yes: 3  
Wants Intern 2 and Scene to get shot but Scene dies: 1  
Fatal wound: 1  
No: 0  
I have no idea but I think it's a yes: 2  
So the total of yes are...7.  
(I'm laughing because nobody went against the shot! And anybody see how quick I updated? Like a ninja!)**

* * *

Scene opened her eyes to already finding Intern 2 on the floor, his pale face cringed in pain. Michael's face seemed to be still, like he regretted doing it. Scene quickly rushed to him and pushed Michael out of the way, "Fuck you, Michael! Get out of here or call the ambulance if you wanna help." She had never been one for language but she let the word slip out, without showing any regret.

Michael stared at them and realized what he did. His neice was indeed murdered. But he couldn't even remember what lead up to him thinking his friend was the murderer. He was just so furious that he couldn't even think straight. He looked at Scene empathetically, "I-I...I'll call the ambulance..." He left before she could respond.

"Please tell me you're awake." Scene sobbed when they were alone.

He opened his eyes and just staring at her teary filled eyes made him want to say that everything will be alright. But even he wasn't so sure of it himself. He was just too weak. He had been shot twice by Hip Hop but they weren't anywhere near his stomach, "...Please don't cry." He managed to whisper softly.

"But I don't want you to leave me," She replied helping him sit up against a wall. She could see him trying not to cry out in pain. She held his hand as she let more tears fall, "If you die, I have no one. I have no one left...you're the only person I have left..."

"I...I won't leave you." He managed to say between his breaths.

Scene suddenly felt something come over her and leaned forward to him. She knew now was not the time but she just needed to kiss him one more time. And before she knew it: they both had their lips pressed against each other and Intern 2 didn't seem to stop her. It was about 2 minutes when they stopped, "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I won't leave you." He said. Despite his shortness of oxygen, he'd rather waste it all with her than 20 minutes without her.

Another gunshot noise rang and it wasn't Intern 2 or Scene getting hurt. They were the only ones in the house except for...oh no. Intern 2's eyes suddenly showed fear, "You gotta check on Michael...You gotta! Please check up on him!"

"Please relax," She said trying to relax him. She didn't want to leave him but stressing him out would be the worst thing ever in his condition. She let out a half smile, "Okay. But just relax, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek before she got up to check up on Michael.

She opened the door without even knocking and found Michael with the gun pointed at his head. It didn't look like he shot himself at all. He looked at Scene and didn't want her to see it, "Just leave."

"No...He told me to check up on you...he was scared when he heard the gunshot noise..."

"Well he shouldn't have been. I was the one who shot him."

"Michael, you can't do this. I know your niece was murdered and all but you can't do this. Just let go of the gun!" She said managing to rip the gun from his hands. She didn't even know how to use one.

"You just do-"

"Look, out there is your friend. You shot him and yet he still cares about you. He's your best friend!" Scene felt sudden anger rise towards Michael. She didn't know why but she did. It had nothing to do with him shooting Intern 2. Not even close anymore, "_You_ have a sister,_ you_ have parents, _you_ have a brother in law, _you_ have an aunt and _you_ have an uncle! You have a family that loves you and know who they are! My parents are dead for God's sake!"

"I'm re-"

"You shut up! You don't understand how it's like to live half your life without your family. How it's like to know they'll never see you grow up or walk down the aisle or start a family! You don't know, Michael," She tossed the gun back to him and walk towards the door. She was about to close the door and said behind her back, "If you can't live because things aren't as they seem, imagine what it's like to live without your family. I'm still living so why can't you?" She closed the door behind her and let him think about it.

She walked downstairs and saw Intern 2 staring at her like he had heard everything. The pain was still there and it might have been his pain talking, "So is that what you meant by..."

She didn't want him to talk so she nodded quickly and sat next to him, "Are you feeling okay? You need anything?"

"No," He coughed a little, "I'm fine."

Scene wished the ambulance would come sooner. He looked like he wouldn't make it by the time the ambulance came. But she tried not to show it to him. Instead, she tried to stop the bleeding by using a blanket. But she felt like it wouldn't work.

"Hey, remember when you tried to jump off that building?" He asked thinking about the past.

She nodded.

"I was scared when I saw you there. I didn't know what to do but I was so desperate for you to not jump. And truth was, I loved you. That was why I didn't want you to jump. And when Brandon nearly killed you? I didn't know what to do either..."

"But I love you now and I always appreciated the things you did." She honestly didn't like him talking about the past but it was better than him being reminded of the pain.

"I've been through way worse, you know. I got shot twice so I'm a bit used to it." Intern 2 said trying to make Scene relax. He didn't want her to worry. He coughed a little bit more and swore he could feel the taste of metal. Blood.

The ambulance finally did come and gave her the reassurance that he'll be fine. She heard them say about how much blood he lost and the given weeks time before he can recover. But she couldn't hear much over the blaring sirens. All that she wanted was to be by him. It seemed like forever.

"Please...let her come with me." She heard him say weakly as they were about to leave.

"We gotta let her...it's gonna cause too much stress for this guy and it looks like stress is the least thing he'll need." A paramedic said looking at him.

"Okay." He looked at Scene and motioned for her to come in.

* * *

Scene sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. She didn't feel like texting Michael but texted him, anyway. She only texted that she was at the hospital with Intern 2. A simple 'ok' was all she got. Probably still thinking about what she said. Serves him right.

"Hi!"

It made Scene jump a little and just found it was only a little girl, maybe 5 or 6, staring up at her with a smile.

"Hi."

"What's your name? My name's Crystal."

"Norma. I like your name." She finally got herself to relax after that small panic attack.

"What are you doing here?"

Scene couldn't help but smile a little. Reminded her of when she was younger. Always so curious and never think twice about what she'd say. Where had those times gone? But she can't just tell her that her boyfriend got shot by his best friend, who thought he was the one who killed his niece, "my boyfriend was sick so I took him here."

"Oh okay. My mom is sick too. The doctors say she won't make it but I know she will!"

"That's nice of you to think like that."

"Crystal, come on. We gotta go."

"That's my dad. I have to go. Bye!" Crystal gave her a hug then left with her dad.

"I wish I could go back and tell myself what I know now." Scene sighed then laid back in her chair. Intern 2 will be fine. She knew it. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she asked herself, 'Did I just reference Taylor Swift?!'

* * *

**Well...it's 12/12/12! (Wheeeeew) and that's it. Oh and I also have a poll up so go check it out! And that's all I gotta say. Sorry for not being talkative, I'm a little sick. I watched the Rocketts Sunday (They were awesome) and dad bought us two pretzels and lemonade. We were driving home and then my little ill sister took a sip of the lemonade after my brother. I asked for a sip and when I got it, I thought about it. I knew I was probably going to get sick from taking that sip since I learned about viruses and bacteria in Science. I thought I'd be fine and I'm stronger then and could take it...so you can all guess what I did. And here I am...hating myself for what I did but can't help but laugh at my mistake. We just gotta laugh! But seriously, poll please vote.**


	21. Being ourselves costs something

**Annabeth Everdeen:** Michael lives, I can't kill him off. I might need him. ^_^ thanks!  
**  
Reflections of Twilight:**Yep! And it's my fault I got sick...then again I do get sick every December so it may be half my fault and half the temperatures.

**FionaTheNerd:**thanks!

**Animation Universe 2005:**Thanks!

**MORGAN:**Your argument is invalid! (I'm sorry, I wanted to say that. I've always wanted to.) First off, Taylor didn't break up with most of the guys. Joe Jonas and something Kennedy did. And she's really nice but like all of us, lack in relationships. She should just take a break on dating. And second, who cares about Harry Styles?! She's dating someone, she's dating someone. I just found it funny that One Direction is a band on love and Taylor's mostly on breakups...if they broke up...I'd love to see One Direction do a song on that! (Sorry for that...but meh. I'm more of a YouTube fan so I really don't know non-celebrities that much nor do I care. Call me when there's a movie with only youtubers then we'll talk!) And also, I made writing a parody version of 'We are never ever ever getting back together' to my ex: who says his life is miserable...A 1 or 2 day date...that was around last November...I need to be out of his life.

**Alright, so first off: thank you, Night Owls so much for the feel better comments! Means so much! And second off...I got nothing. Except...the Connecticut school shooting...OH GOD DON'T REMIND ME! I'M GONNA CRY!**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Scene asked once she was allowed to see Intern 2.

"I'm feeling fine. Better than yesterday, I suppose. Is Michael okay?"

Scene didn't know what to say. She had seen Michael the day before but didn't know if he was mentally alright. She couldn't lie to him, "I really don't know on the inside. He's still breathing, though."

"Oh." Was the only response that slipped from him. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He changed the subject, "So how do you think everyone at MyMusic is doing?"

She had completely forgotten about that, "I completely forgot about that. I'll call Indie." She left the room and called Indie, "Hey Indie. It's Scene. Look, Intern 2 and I might not be in for a couple of days. He got shot and I'm going to look after him." She hung before he could reply. She didn't want any rude replies from him.

The next 3 days were very crucial. The doctors say he'd be allowed to be out of the hospital once he made a full recovery. In other words, once he stops waking on and off and when the pain lessens. Sometimes what he said never made any sense no matter how much it seemed like he himself was answering it and to make things worse: he had a slight case of amnesia. It was a temporary side effect from the medication he was taking.

They eventually switched the medication but he only got a little of amnesia which the doctors say will wear off. But for the first time he got amnesia, it was terrible. He couldn't remember a single thing. His name, his job, his friends and even his own girlfriend. By the second day, they switched medication and everything was starting to restore. But names suddenly became tricky. It'd wear off by the third day.

The third day finally came by and he was allowed to leave. But he was given strict orders to just take it easy for the next 3 weeks. He was allowed to return to work in 4 more days but won't be allowed to carry anything heavy. And in particular, Indie wasn't allowed to use him as furniture.

Michael barely spoke to Intern 2 for those 4 days. He made as little talk as possible and would offer to help silently. He was even shocked when Intern 2 dropped the criminal charges against him. But he could barely look at him anymore. It was his fault he shot him when he became a maniac.

He knew Scene was glaring at him. She had every right to hate him. But he decided to just keep living. Just do it and try to move on. After all, Intern 2 was her family. And he tried to take that away when he didn't know. He loved her and he was the only person who loved her more then she thought. She was alone with no family and Intern 2 was her only one.

And he just decided to shot him with no thought.

"Hey look, I know you're mad at me but that makes no right for you to hold a grudge against me." Michael said when he saw Scene in the kitchen, alone.

"I'm not holding a grudge, Michael. I'm holding a grudge because you're not talking to him." She replied folding her arms.

"God, it seems like I can't do anything right with you!"

"It's what you're not doing is right. Talk to him. It will help."

"Alright." Michael grumbled and then walked over to Intern 2, who was sitting on the couch typing in his laptop. He sat down next to him. He didn't really want to do this.

"Hey, Michael." He said closing his laptop.

"Hi...," Michael sighed, "I-I'm rea-"

"Michael, I forgive you and I didn't press any charges against you. I thought you knew me well enough to know that I'm forgivable." Intern 2 interrupted, not wanting Michael to apologize.

"So we're cool, then?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're cool, Michael."

And Michael finally was able to relax. And his method of relaxing was to go partying with his girlfriend. Even Intern 2 didn't mind it because he was glad Michael was himself. He could be so fragile at times but can be a partier. And he wouldn't go to those parties and get himself drunk even if the human race depended on it.

* * *

Scene and Intern 2 finally got back to MyMusic only to find that Loco Uno was hosting a company picnic for Y rithguad. And then things went downhill. With Scene putting avacodo in the egg salad, Tina went to a metal head and pulled Intern 2 from his chair, who was reading a book. Luckily, Tina didn't punch or kick him from where he got shot or things would have gotten worse. She might have but it only resulted in just huge pain.

But things then got worse because Loco Uno ended up firing Idol, Metal, Techno and Dupstep for being 'posers'. And with them out, Loco Uno and Indie hired new staffers for Loco Uno's hopes of making MyMusic, 'all hipster'.

"So what type of bands do you despise?" Hipster Idol asked the non-hipster Scene.

"I'm more of a Scene kid as you can see!" She said trying to be cheerful around her new co-workers.

"I see the kid but where's the Scene?" Was her reply before she walked away.

Scene slumped in her chair in defeat.

"Intern 2! Scene! Come to the office now. We'd like to have a word with you." Indie said opened the door so only his head popped out.

They walked to the office, hoping it wasn't anything bad. The office lights were dimmed. That can't be good.

"As you can see, we are trying to make MyMusic even more hipster." Loco Uno said as she gestured to the hipster staffers.

"But then that must mean..." Intern 2 thought aloud.

"Yes. We'll need you to become hipsters or we can have these as your replacements."

Loco Uno turned on the lights and revealed what seemed like the hipster versions of themselves.

"Meet hipster Scene and hipster Intern 2. Your choice." Indie said.

Scene and Intern 2 looked at each other. This can't be good. Of course there free interns but there was more to their internship. They signed up to a program where if you work more hours then given, you get paid by the program. And the pay was good enough to pay for rent. So Michael might pay for Intern 2's rent for a while but as for Scene...who knows what will happen?

But then again: MyMusic hasn't become MyMusic anymore ever since Hip Hop, Techno, Dupstep, Metal and Idol left. They wouldn't last a day as being hipsters. They both looked at their replacements, Loco Uno and Indie then back at each other. They both gave a small nod.

"Indie, we made a decision." Intern 2 began.

"Good. I expect you to co-"

"We quit."

"Wait what?"

"We're quitting. If you won't let us be ourselves, then we're done here. We'll find another job where we can be ourselves," Scene said, "Goodbye, MyMusic. Or whatever's left of it." And they both left, not showing regret.

They could worry about rent and money later.

* * *

**Let's get our minds off the Conneticut shooting okay? So there's this 9 year old boy named Dalton Dingus and he has Cystic Fibrosis: a deadly illness. He's not gonna live long so what's his dying Christmas wish? To hold the Guiness World Record for largest amount of Christmas cards received. I already made 2 so I'm gonna make more. I hope you guys will do it as well. :)  
Also, in the poll it seems like 'Maybe this Christmas' by Shane Dawson one shot will take the lead. I'm still doing voting until the 21****st**** so go on and vote! And it's about time I made a book cover for this story!**


	22. A job on the unemployment line

**FionaTheNerd: **Metal reference…yeah!

**WritingWithFreedom: **Yeah…even the parents who lost their homes from Hurricane Sandy said they can at least hug their children. The parents in Connecticut would give up their homes to bring their children back and there was even a picture of Santa in heaven picking up a girl and a backpack was by the side saying 'Sandy Hook' and the caption was 'Of course I deliver presents here.' …Oh god! I'd even give up my own life to have those kids back: I'd honestly do it. And I don't think e-cards count…I can't say yes or no.

**Annabeth Everdeen: **I'm gonna explain in the author's note…my sleepy mind…

**Reflections of Twilight: **I don't get her either but she's played by IJustine so I'm not complaining!

**Username-not-taken: **me too.

**MORGAN: **Yep…and I thought it was very nice of Idol to think of it. And I think it did…I posted my letter to him on fictionpress . com. Here's the link if you want to check it out: /s/3083649/1/A-note-to-my-ex

**I apologize for anyone confused by Hipster Intern 2. I was tired when I wrote this. I think what my tired mind meant was this: The Hipster Intern 2 really does have a music genre but Indie decided to just call him 'Intern 2' so that way 'Shut up, Intern 2' doesn't die if he quits. **

**Happy Holidays and enjoy!**

* * *

If quitting from the best job you could ever have was bad enough, then you haven't met taxes. Unfortunately, the week they quit was the same week they need to pay for rent. And having no jobs causes financial problems and food problems as well. So how were they able going to survive? Especially Scene?

Fortunately, Michael agreed to pay the full rent until Intern 2 was back on his feet. But as for Scene, she had no roommate. And she had no family to live with during the hard time. So she ended up spending even less time with Intern 2 and more time finding a decent job. But like Intern 2 had free time, anyway.

It seemed like Intern 2 was getting all the good luck because he managed to get a job as a tutor for a 5 year old kid and get an internship in a CEO business corporate. Despite his normal and boring personality, he found himself feeling like the only weird person in the building. Nobody called him by 'Intern 2' but by his first name or sometimes by his last name. Everybody there was normal and there was no horrible singing or anything.

His first day felt awkward because everybody seemed to fit in place. Like they knew what they were doing and he was just an intern looking for college credit. Not even knowing what his future will be. At least some people were nice enough to show him around and give him simple tasks that don't involve being used as a footstool.

What was the worst part of that day? The popular girl when he was in high school was there. She was Amber Nadayas. She was surprisingly in the same working level like everybody else. Not even an assistant manager. But she did still have that selfish look in her eyes so nothing's changed.

"So your still an intern, huh? I guess you still haven't found your true calling like me. But then again, what can I expect from a low life forever alone guy like you?" Amber said flipping her hair while a few workers giggled or shuffled uncomfortably because they knew what it felt like to be the side of Amber's jokes.

"I'm actually in a loving relationship, what about you?...and the reason why I didn't find my true calling is because I'm still finding it. And trust me: it will be way better than what you wear outside work. I mean, come on. We all know that you're just dying to dress like a slut here." Intern 2 snapped, actually speaking to his bully. He had always been one to just be quiet but he had enough of it. Even the workers who shuffled uncomfortably gave a small applause.

Amber felt shocked because nobody talked to her that way but went back to work without saying a word. Maybe the first day wasn't so bad but he'd give up the job just to be called 'Intern 2' any day.

As for Scene, she had managed to get a job as a babysitter but she unfortunately learned that kids can be jerks as well. She only kept the job for one day and never felt like doing it ever again. She did manage to live on with that money but it wasn't enough to pay for rent. She had barely seen Intern 2 the past 2 days so why not visit him? Maybe he had more luck than her.

"You still haven't found a job?" Intern 2 asked. He was glad to see her again but he could tell that she still didn't find a job. He didn't want to ask her but it slipped out.

She nodded shamefully, "I tried babysitting but let's just say I never want kids. And it's hard finding a job. I keep trying with no success. And this week's the time to pay for rent."

He thought for a moment, "Maybe...if you want, you can move in with Michael and me temporarily until your back on your feet."

Scene looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah. We have a empty room that we barely use. You can have it. I'll just talk to Michael about it."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said and kissed him for at least 3 minutes.

Michael came back from court, since he had 5 overdue parking tickets, and agreed to letting Scene live with them temporarily. He didn't even ask why: he knew what they did. He let her move in and said she could start packing tomorrow.

Before Scene went home to pack her things, her curious and naïve mind made her want to drive back to MyMusic. She had clue why. She just felt she had to. She managed to hide behind some bushes for a few minutes. Hipster Idol, Hipster Techno and Dupstep and Hipster Metal walked out of the building talking about driftwood. Loco Uno came out half an hour later with a T-shirt.

What did the T-shirt say? She saw 'I LOVE KELLY CLARKSON!' Written on the T-shirt and she felt shocked to see it. She was even talking on the phone, "Taking down this company will be so easy! Listen, I'll meet you by Star Bucks in 20 minutes and then we can go see Kelly Clarkson! Chao!"

Scene knew that Loco Uno was a poser and she now had proof. But how could she tell everybody that? They wouldn't believe her. And how could she convince Indie that? Loco Uno cost her own job. The job she loved. She's going to make sure that whenever Loco Uno stumbles upon her, her face will give her hell.

She went home and started packing. She began with CDs and her collectables like she did when she moved out of her friend's house. It was around 11:00 PM when she finished. She had meanwhile thought about how she was going to take Loco Uno down. Should she tell anybody about it? What could she do?

Those were the thoughts that kept her awake at night.

* * *

**Despite them quitting, I can still make it up to date. That's how I am: I work around it. So Happy Holidays! I hope you guys will have a great holiday! I opened a ask .fm ( I have no idea why I opened it if you can just ask me anything on twitter) So if you guys ever have any random or serious questions for me: ask there! It's ask .fm /igotlovebuglike123! (without space)**

**Happy holidays!**


	23. New Years

**Annabeth Everdeen:** Yeah, and I did see it! I just…died. And Happy New Years!

**Mermaidlauren: **Thank you! And you made my day! Happy New Years!

**MORGAN: **I know right? And me and Annabeth Everdeen even made a list on why Scentern 2 should happen! Happy New Years!

**First time typing a chapter in a computer since…well ever…let's hope I don't get distracted. So honestly: 2012's over…but I can't wait for more of 2013. I'm listening to Hatsune Miku's 'Game of Life' on repeat while typing this.**

* * *

Scene placed the last of her Fall Out Boy's and Good Charlotte's CDs in a box labeled 'MUSIC'. Thank goodness she hadn't bothered to throw out those boxes. Or pack all of her stuff for that matter. She had managed to pack 99% of her stuff when she first moved in. Like they were really important, anyway.

It had taken her 3 days to re-pack everything (It would've been shorter if she had not been lurking around in MyMusic finding evidence) and she found out it weird how she's already moving in with her boyfriend. Intern 2 seemed like the type of guy where a girl moving in is just a disaster waiting to happen. Maybe he finally lightened up a bit after all. After all, moving in won't cause any harm. And it's temporary until she finds a job.

Should she stop by MyMusic before she leaves the apartment to see if she can find any more evidence? Or just settle in and then find the evidence? She decided to just pack her stuff and then find the evidence. The traffic is annoying at this time, anyway. Stupid New Years Eve. But it was her first time actually celebrating it so won't it be fun. She already spent Christmas with Intern 2 and she found it enjoyable. And his family was so nice to her and she did already feel part of the family.

She was given the extra key to the house since both Intern 2 and Michael weren't going to be in the house for a few hours. Intern 2 was helping Michael and his friend, Andrew buy stuff for the New Year's Eve party at. Michael even said he had the AAA number on speed dial in case he got drunk. But Intern 2 made a smart remark saying the number was pointless because if he was too drunk to drive, what made him think he could punch the numbers correctly? Michael told him to shut up otherwise he'll 'accidently' spike his punch.

The extra room was originally Michael's study room but he never used it so he gave the okay for Scene to use the room. It was pretty big all of Michael's stuff was removed so she can have room to place hers. After packing her CDs and bed sheets, she realized she had a few hours left before they come home. She decided to visit MyMusic one last time. This time being the last time she'll visit. She's gonna move on if he she doesn't find evidence.

She arrived to MyMusic and learned that Loco Uno loved to doodle. Which gave her some ideas resulting in trash. And finding a paper of the Y rthguad event and in the mirror: it gave her surprising results. Y rthguad meant: 'DAUGHTRY' spelt backwards. This wasn't good at all. This can't be. It took her a few moments to let those words sink in. Loco Uno was sabotaging the company after all! She had to tell someone!

Her phone beeped and it was a text from Intern 2, 'Where are you?'

She'll create a plan later: she's gonna enjoy this New Year's Eve, 'I'll be there in half an hour.'

Scene did come home 45 minutes later (Thanks to traffic) and Michael was busy trying to convince Intern 2 to go the New Years Eve party.

"Michael, parties aren't just my thing." Was he response and smiled at Scene when she came in.

"Fine: I'll just ask Norma and if she says okay, you're going!" Michael said looking at her.

"I actually really don't mind. I don't really care where we're going." She answered, unsure of the answer.

"Come on! Just go with me!" Michael began pleading.

"Fine," Intern 2 sighed and looked at Scene, "You don't mind, right?"

"Nope. I don't mind."

"Good. Then we're going."

* * *

The New Years Eve party was outside the backyard and it was pretty big. One person was barbequing, and another was getting drunk. Thank goodness it was an adult only party. It began around 9 PM and everyone was enjoying themselves, sober or not. Michael, surprisingly, wasn't drunk yet. He was with his girlfriend which explained a lot.

It was around 11:50 and the TV was as loud as it can be: some were watching the New Years Eve ball drop and others were still outside, since there would be fireworks.

"So did you ever celebrate New Years before?" asked Intern 2 putting his arm around Scene.

"Nope. Maybe a couple times but I never really officially celebrated it. You?" she asked.

"Same."

They watched as others prepared for the big midnight countdown. 11:55 PM. Soon the ball will drop and it will be 2013.

"I've heard that if you kiss someone exactly at midnight on New Year's Eve, it brings good luck to the couple." Scene said.

"Maybe we should do it. It is..," He looked at his watch, "11:58."

11:59 PM. They joined with the crowd who were counting down the seconds.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd cheered and began celebrating. Even fireworks exploded on the dot

Intern 2 kissed Scene which shocked her a lot which was very unlike him.

"Happy New year, Melvin." Scene said when they stopped.

"Happy New Year, Norma." And they kissed again.

* * *

**AWW…doesn't this warm you up?! SO happy New Year Night Owls! I hope you guys have a good one! I know it's cheesy and short but who cares?! So tell me what you think! I hope you guys has a good one!**


	24. Who said 'normal?

**mermaid lauren: **Well…I updated now!

**Annabeth Everdeen: **Yeah…I think Jack's turning me to one too..

**Reflections of Twilight: **Thank you!

**Animation Universe 2005: **Thanks!

**MORGAN: **I know right? I'm making a video on 'Why Scentern 2 should/will happen'..

**So if most of you have heard: Annabeth Everdeen tweeted the finebros if they liked the shipping and fanfics and….they replied saying they're hoping to have the staffers read the fanfics in a video…I'm currently writing my suicide note or should I call it: 'dead inside note':**

**_"I died because the finebros read my fanfics.  
Signed,  
The dead corpse in this room. Or the unconscious fangirl in the room." _**** (Yes…I made a George Carlin reference)**

* * *

"How drunk was I?"

"What?" Intern 2 was startled because he didn't hear Michael come in the room. He was helping Scene unpack her things.

"The New Years Eve party last night...how drunk was I?" Michael asked still fuzzy after his hangover. He even stumbled a bit when he walked.

Scene was trying not to laugh. She was stifling giggles as she pretended to be interested at a Fall Out Boy CD. She was really listening to what Intern 2 had to say. She ended up covering her mouth with a pillow. She couldn't even say a word without trying to laugh, "Tell him."

"Remember that old boom box that Andrew has? Or should I say had?" Intern 2 began.

"Yes...what did I do?" Michael moaned.

"You broke it and then you kept shouting these words at the boom box, possibly a magic spell or something. And you did other things as well."

"Like what?"

"You kept shouting, 'Pikachu, I choose you!' To a cat and you do not want to know what you ended up doing to a pillow."

"Ah crap," He sighed ignoring Scene's laughs, "And Casey? How did she take this?"

"...She was uh...Drunk as well," Intern 2 said slowly, "And you two might have, you know, done it..."

"Unprotected?"

"Unprotected."

"This does explain why I woke up naked with her...but why did she get drunk as well?! I mean, like she's not into drinking! Ah fuck...well...barely a day into 2013 and I lost my virginity..." Michael kind of stumbled out of the room, muttering to himself.

Scene was laughing so hard that her side began to hurt and tears began to form in her eyes. Even Intern 2 couldn't help but laugh as well. He loved her laugh and it was just so contagious that he couldn't help it. He watched her calm down slowly and then suggested to keep unpacking, still smiling. It was days like this where he was glad to have her.

"I have to tell you guys something important." Scene began as she made sure that Idol, Hip Hop, Techno and Dupstep were in her live chat.

"Sure what is it, Scene?! Oh my gosh...I think I know what you mean!" Idol said not even letting Scene continue and squealing.

"It's not that...," She thought for a moment, "Well, at least not that I know of. Anyway, I know who Loco Uno really is! She's working for-" A hand covered her mouth and dragged her away from the screen.

Murmurs of, 'Scene?', 'What's going on?' And 'What happened?' All said except for Idol.

"Oh sorry, I just found a delicious lasagna recipe on Pintrest!" Idol looked at the screen and saw there was no Scene, "Hey, where'd Scene go?"

"Michael and I were just wondering...Norma?" Intern 2 opened the door, expecting to find Scene but she wasn't there. Only her laptop remained in her bed.

* * *

"Intern 2?" A familiar voice came from the laptop.

Intern 2 walked cautiously towards the laptop and saw that it was Hip Hop, Idol, Techno and Dupstep. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the laptop, "Hip Hop? Idol? Techno? Dupstep? Why are you all on Google+?"

"Dupstep says, 'Scene called us and she said something about Loco Uno before somebody took her.'" Techno translated to everyone.

"Wait, what?! Not again!" Intern 2 muttered covering his face with his hands for a few seconds to think.

"What do you mean 'not again'?" Idol asked curiously.

"It's a long story...Call Metal and I'll meet you at MyMusic. I think I know where she is..." Intern 2 thought out loud and closed the chat before they could ask any more.

* * *

"Glad you're awake!"

Scene woke up groggily on the cold floor and the coldness snapped her awake. What happened? Her vision got clearer and she managed to slowly stand up. She saw a familiar face, "Old Metal? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me! And I know just how both of us can get out of here. You won't be like Hip Hop, right?" Old Metal said.

"Uh...yea?" She said with a questionable look.

"Good. Ladies first. I'll lift you up and then you help me up, okay?" Old Metal helped pick Scene up and within a few seconds she was up.

"Hello?"

No response.

"NOT AGAIN!" Old Metal screamed into the air.

* * *

Soon, everybody came back to MyMusic and it resulted in Loco Uno revealing who she is. Scene came back, with Intern 2 being the first person she saw. Indie resulted on turning Loco to a rat, firing the hipster staffers and rehiring everyone. But then Tina set the place on fire but they managed to rebuild it.

Intern 2 quit his Interning job at the corporate company and was glad to be working at MyMusic again. Just like old times. Except that they'll have to be working hard to get money again: but they'll manage.

Scene didn't want to move out all over again so she asked if she could stay permanently or until time takes its course. Michael and Intern 2 both agreed on this. But poor Michael was trying to figure out what he did on New Year's Eve.

But hey, who said that their lives were 'normal'?

* * *

**  
I don't really like this chapter but I wanted to update it. So I have to end the story soon, sadly. Which means I want to finish it at around chapter 35 or something. So here's my question to you guys:**

**_What do you want to happen for the next final chapters?_**  
**  
It doesn't have to be on Scene and Intern 2! It could be Michael and Casey, some of the staffers or whatever you want! So go on and I'm sad the show ended for the season finale. It feels like a part of my life took a vacation without me. When it's coming back..nobody knows. :(**

**So I took a reading test today on the Misfits (It's a good book) And the extra credit question was: 'Have you been called names? How did it feel? How does it feel now?' I don't remember what I put so here's what I can remember if you're interested to see what I wrote:**

**_"I've never been called names…or at least not that I can remember. My tiny 6 year old brain probably forgot the names but I do remember being called 'weird', 'bitch', 'ugly' and 'fat' and that was either recently or in the past. If you asked me years ago, I would've said, 'It hurts' but now I can say, 'It feels like being in those medieval torture traps where they stretch you. Every words feels like you're being pulled and the person who controls it, changes daily.'….(More words)"_**

**I think I deserve that extra credit…I think…well it was fun expressing myself!**


	25. A night out

**mermaid lauren: **Thanks! Haha…I was actually inspired by those funny 'How drunk was I?' texts..Idiots of America.

**FionaTheNerd: **Hmm…sounds intriguing…;) Believe it or not: I do have plans to make a story where she is pregnant but I don't think I'll ever do it.

**Reflections of Twilight: **Me too! Haha…have fun with that. ;)

**MORGAN**: I didn't really feel like the last episode was really good but it was a cute and funny ending!

**Annabeth Everdeen: **Did you see the mosh question and they both said 'Gross!' ? Hert brak. :(

**Animation Universe 2005: **Thank you!

**I want to thank everybody for giving me those awesome suggestions. I can't use them because I either thought of them long ago but never felt like writing it or it seems too extreme for the final chapters. Thanks anyway! So this idea came to me at my school and I wrote the first few paragraphs of it but I'm not sure if I upload it or not. So I decided to put an 'excerpt' on it except I'm changing it a bit.**

* * *

"What was your past like?" Scene asked curiously. Intern 2 brought her up in the mountains, past midnight where the stars were shining bright and there was no traffic to be seen. They were gazing at the stars lying on a blanket with her head on his shoulder.

"What?" He was a little surprised by the question.

"Your past...," She repeated, "You know, before MyMusic."

"Oh," He thought for a moment, "I was bullied practically my whole life. But I had my family to help me out so it wasn't that bad. What about you?"

"I was practically in an orphanage my whole life."

"I'm really sorry that happened."

"It's fine...I mean, just because I began to dress gothic at 13 and happen to be dyslexic..doesn't...they just want perfection." She tried to act like it didn't matter. She managed to get away with it for years. Just hide her feelings and push it aside was what she learned.

"You're still bothered by it, aren't you?" He said pulling her closer.

"Yes..."

"It's alright to still be feeling this way."

"I-I know...but I...It's just frustrating to know that nobody ever wanted me! It's because of dyslexia...And being a Scene 's not my fault I was born this way and the fact that scene music was my only friend."

"Whoever didn't want you must've been out of their minds. Don't let that change who you are, okay? I love you for you."

"You always make me feel so secure." She whispered as she smiled, holding his hand.

"And you gave me someone to love."

They stayed outside watching the stars for what felt like years while Intern 2 pointed at the constellations and showed her what they were called since he studied them when he was 10. She was interested at those stars but just he showing her was what made her enjoy it even more.

Meanwhile, Michael sat in his room as he let his fingers run over the edges of the loaded gun. His eyes were red from crying. He had to look himself in the mirror before the words, 'monster' scattered in his head. He walked over to the mirror.

'Monster' and 'murderer' were the only words he thought of when he looked in the mirror. With one hand, his fist smashed against the mirror. Shards of glass scattered everywhere and his hand was bleeding. The blood dripped down to the carpeted floor and he just stared at it.

He decided to write. It was what kept him going so his last thing before he bites the bullet is to write. He grabbed a pen and paper and began to write:  
_'Sometimes...Life is so full of moments...The good and bad. But you know what?_

I just can't take it anymore.

This constant pain...the pain I'm living in...it's tearing me apart...destroying me, chewing me, stabbing me...it's so much more then I can handle.

Each day feels like there is no promise.

I know I should be thankful for so many things...I should be. I have a wonderful girlfriend, a loving family, and a great roommate who would get annoyed by my late night partying.

I'm sorry for anybody I caused trouble. I'm sorry...Norma...I'm sorry that I somehow just couldn't live when you're still living. You still stopped me from doing it but fate won't let me live the way I wanted to live.

"I'm sorry Melvin that I haven't been a very good roommate...I know that once I'm dead, my book sales will increase...so I want you have to have half of ever profit. Give the other half to Casey if she's willing. I want you to have at least half of it.

I'm sorry Casey...I'm sorry I screwed you up...I'm sorry that we fought yesturday over what we did...and I'm sorry that this just resulted pain. I feel like this is all my fault. Everything. If only I hadn't met you. I wouldn't have to see you in tears. I know money won't bring back what we could've had but maybe it will help you in some way.

My time's running out...my life's getting shorter.  
Every breath is being my last.  
My tears are the last.  
This letter is the last note ever from me.  
I'm...so sorry...I love you all and you all tried to make me live but this too much to bear.  
-Michael'  
  
He didn't suffer. It was just quick. He loaded his gun and whispered the words 'I'm...sorry' before pulling the trigger. Within seconds, he collapsed on the ground and his gun lay on the floor.

He was now in peace.

* * *

**  
Shorter than I wanted it to be... Haha...well...most of you must hate for killing Michael...oh well. So the past lives was what i was talking about for a fanfic...I'm not sure but I just want it to be about Scene and Intern 2's past. It might not happen..**

So I'm just listening to the Beatles because the boy I have a crush on let me borrow his CDs over the weekend and consider me a new Beatles fan. And I also had a dream where it means that my heart is incomplete unless I find my true love...explains a lot. I'll let love find me.

And anybody see the new Mosh? I was kind of upset when they both said 'gross!' When asked on why Scene and Intern 2 aren't dating...too bad Scene and Intern 2! We have the fanfiction! And if for some reason you guys are reading this:  
**_'I'm literally either writing my suicide note (or unconscious fangirl note) or screaming.  
Sheesh...must feel so awkward having to read dozens of these Scentern 2 fics or soon to be read...'_******

There and if Intern 2 doesn't know: **_'I'm igotlovebuglike123...yes, this bich is back!'  
_****Now that I am done with that...Anybody squealed with Intern 2 said 'your grammar sucks?'...I just can't...**

**And the new MyMusic announcement? Maybe….just maybe…I can get Jack's real opinion on my 'Wish you were here' video…and I'm a bit pissed that after I tweeted about taking a nap, the video was up for a few minutes..at least I had a few good dreams…( My dad was picking me up from something and I just had a feeling we were going to crash. I kept suggesting going home but he refused. And a good Big Time Rush dream… Haha…so yeah…here's my question to you guys:**

**_Do you think I really should make that fanfic about the past lives of Intern 2 and Scene?_**

**Hope to see you guys soon! **


	26. Questions better left unanswered

**Lindsey: **Thanks! I was squealing too! Oh gosh: now let's make Intern 2 say bich and Satan say 'audience' or 'bless your face'!

**FionaTheNerd: **Thank god I wasn't the only one thinking it.

**Annabeth Everdeen**: Me too, and it's true…but at least it will eventually happen. So true…well I was gonna say a party and Hip Hop getting them drunk…but he's normal self so Metal could do it…I think. Scene would be easy to trick but Intern 2…not so much.

**MORGAN: **Happy as well!

**mermaid lauren: **I needed words to type..haha…and many people want me to write it.

**Reflections of Twilight: **Yep..I might do it.

**Animation of Universe 2005: **Thanks!

**Dalton Dingus….sadly passed away…I am so sad right now.**

****Scene and Intern 2 went home very late (3 in the morning). They kissed each other good night then went off to their rooms. It was a wonderful night. They had finally gotten to know each a little better...Finally relax after the piles of work they were given, thanks to Loco Uno. But eventually, the company will be back at its feet once again. And everything will be back to normal.

The sound of Michael's alarm clock woke them up. Michael was always a night person and had trouble waking up in the morning. An alarm clock helped and he'd be up by the first few minutes. But now: it had been ringing for half an hour. Scene groggily got up and decided that she'd turn it off for him at least. It was getting annoying.

"Michael?" She lightly knocked on the door.

No response.

She knocked again and a response was yet to be heard. She slowly opened the door hoping that Michael would hear. She still heard nothing. She opened the door more until it was wide open. She had to stop herself from going further and stood as still as driftwood. All that she could do was let out a small scream.

Intern 2 came in seconds later and looked at her in confusion, "Are you alright?" He walked closer to her and looked at the direction she was looking at. He stared shockingly at the body for a few moments before making Scene look away. He didn't want her to see anymore of that although the damage has been done so it was too late.

The police were called and the ambulance came to take the dead body away. The police only asked his name and any relatives to contact. They only knew Casey so they gave them her number. They asked if they knew he was mentally ill or suicidal but they only shook their heads. They said that they had never imagined Michael to do such a thing and the police officer let them be when he saw they didn't want to answer more.

Casey came in minutes later after the ambulance was called, heartbroken. Intern 2 offered her anything to drink and she only wanted to explain everything, "You know what happened during the New Year's Eve party, right?"

They nodded, knowing what she meant. She felt that they knew what happened to her, afterwards.

"I told Michael about it and he was upset. He said he wasn't ready to handle the responsibilities of a baby. He was about to walk away, when I ran up to him and slipped and fell. He took me to the hospital and...," Tears took over her but she assumed they knew what happened, "Michael was really depressed after that...he blamed himself...but I didn't know..."

"It's alright. This wasn't your fault, anyway. It was nobody's." Intern 2 said reassuringly.

Scene remembered seeing a piece of paper on the side of the bed. She excused herself, went to the bedroom and tried to ignore the blood stains on the carpet as she got the note. She quickly left the room and came back down.

Everyone crowded around the letter while Intern 2 read it. By the time he was finished, Casey was crying and nobody wanted to speak. It seemed like everything was unreal. That it could be a prank.

But it wasn't.

"I don't want the money...you have it...but thank you...," Was all Casey said and left.

They only saw her at the funeral, looking like a deer in headlights. But after that, they never saw her again so they never knew what became of her. They hoped for the best of her. They heard she moved to Florida but nobody knew for sure.

Like Michael predicted, his book sales skyrocketed. People seemed to prefer the books of a late author then of a living author. The money was given to them, since the note wasn't counterfeited. He even wrote a will that was similar to the note. They never felt right about taking money that he never worked for but it was what Michael wanted.

They decided to sell the house a few weeks later since it brought so many unwanted memories. They wouldn't move anywhere too far from MyMusic so they just stuck to a nice home about half an hour from MyMusic. It was half the time from their home to MyMusic.

The packing and moving was hard during those two weeks, especially when they had to either throw Michael's old stuff or donate them to a charity. And then an old book was found.

It was most likely a notebook and it looked like he was about 10 when he wrote it. Intern 2 remembered in elementary school how he'd seen him writing the notebook and never shown it anyone. Not even his best friends at the time.

'When I grow up...I'll be a writer.' it was the first page on the notebook. The next page was a table of contents and the corners of the page even had numbers. The stories were short and contained the average grammar and spelling of an average 10 year old.

He skipped to the last page:

_'I'm 17 years old now and I forgot about this notebook. Brings back so many memories. Advantages of cleaning your parent's attic. I can now say: that I will complete my dream of being a writer. I've taken classes and getting better at it. Someday, I'll possibly be able to live on my own. To write books and be famous for it.  
I also like this new girl named Casey Rain. She's really sweet and cool. She's so supportive of my writing. Maybe we'll be able to date someday and hopefully, last long enough to get married and start a family. She's not like most girls. I hope she'll be that way though.  
I hope that I'll still be a writer when I'm older. I know my future will be great.'_

Intern 2 wasn't so sure what to say. He was just a kid hoping for a future and now his future was dead. Nobody will know the real reason he ended his life. He looked at the notebook. He could ask Hip Hop to track Casey down and maybe he can send it to her if she wants it. He wasn't going to throw it away: that's for sure.

"And that's the last of it." Intern 2 said as he piled the last of the boxes into the moving truck. The workers were already in the truck and drove off once they heard the metal door slid down with a clank and saw him walk away.

"Are you okay?" He asked Scene who was already in the car. She had that faraway look in her eyes.

She was snapped into reality, "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how everything leads up to this, everything to this moment."

He thought for a moment. Yes, they had gone through so much. Even Michael's suicide, "...Yeah...I remember."

"Do you think that there was a chance that Michael would still be alive?"

"I have no idea...some questions...are better left unanswered I guess, "He knew what she meant: if they never dated. The answer was unclear. He never seemed jealous and it seemed like there was another reason to Michael's suicide. But it could never be their fault, "Ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah…let's go."

* * *

**So people really want to me write that fanfic about Scene and Intern 2's past…but here's the problem: Secrets are Secrets for a reason 3 is already in the making. So I have no idea what to do now…I've never been satisfied with the plotline alittle and I only showed Mermaid Lauren the first chapter. IT seemed a little farfetched. It's about zombies. Yes, I know. And I wrote like 3 chapters already. Here's my question:**

**_Should I write that fanfic about Scene and Intern 2's past and work on that prequel so I don't go crazy or work on the prequel instead and write the other fanfic in advance?_**

**I'm planning to change my username but with MyMusic featuring fanfiction, I want people to find me better so I'll be stuck with this username! Haha..I'm not complaining.**


	27. Red Lust

**Annabeth Everdeen: **Yeah…I always had dreams as well before I wanted to become a Youtuber…Either they were crushed by reality or I honestly didn't want to do it. Haha…I will fucking be dead. I'm calm about it but just wait until the video comes. Just wait. And I hope they'll read yours too! They're both really awesome! And I love them 5-eva. Dat means more den 4-eva.

**Reflections of Twilight: **It isn't at all! Uh…um…I did watch it at one point…'Lemonade stand' I believe it was called…I was freaked out. I never ever ever ever want to watch it again…like ever.

**MORGAN: **I think the 3rd book will be my last one, though.

**Changed my pen name! Whoo! And i'm sorry: I would've updated yesturday if I hadn't gone so caught up in Highschool of the Dead. This was my first ever anime so I don't care if people say it's terrible! I love it. I finished all the 13 episodes in 2 nights: be glad it wasn't Sailor Moon! But I'm planning to catch up on anime I never finished that are: Clannad, Clannad:After Story, Princess Resurection, Princess Tou Tou, Mermaid Melody, Angel Beats and Tokyo Mew Mew...Fallout boy please help...And onwards: to the land of fanfiction!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed ever since they moved out and they felt better off without the house. It was going to bring bad memories, anyway. The new neighbors already moved in so it was too late to change their minds, anyway. The landlord hired people to replace the carpeting/tiles in all the rooms but no amount of replaced tiles could undo what damage had done.

MyMusic looked like it was getting better. They had a new band called Red Lust to be in MyMusic Presents and that's what jumpstarted their career. They even beat One Direction on the Billboards with their hit song 'Since when did you care?' The band consists of 4 band members: Carrie Layn (The leader & Singer), Mason Layn (bass player), 'Angel' (drummer) and Chase Daves (Back up singer). Everyone loved the band and the good publicity it brought to MyMusic.

"Hey Mason!" Idol said cheerfully once the band was fully set up and just had to wait for a few minutes before they could begin recording. They were wandering around the place and Idol found him in the break room. She had a crush on him and decided to flirt.

"Hi..Idol, is it?" He asked hoping he got the name right.

She nodded, "So I was wond-"

"Hey, Idol. I see you met Mason already." Carrie walked in without knowing she was interrupting Idol. Mason brought Carrie closer to her, "I'm Carrie, his wife."

Say what?! She felt ashamed for flirting with somebody's husband but she brought herself together when she realized how cute they actually where, "OMG! You two are totes **adorable **together! I gotta go tweet about this!"

Meanwhile, Scene and 'Angel' were talking in her office space. Intern 2 was talking with Chase, Hip Hop, Techno and Dupstep, "So why do you call yourself 'Angel'?"

Angel was sitting cross legged on one of the chairs and thought about it for a moment, "My real name's Natasha Irring. It gives the band a mystery."

"Like how we call each other by the names of the genre of music we like?"

"Exactly." She took a sip of her coke.

"So...what is your favorite type of music?"

"To tell you the truth: I'm a scene kid like you." She said as she smiled a bit. The band's music was either metal, scene, pop or rock.

"No way: That is just so cool! But how come your so calm?!"

"I dunno. I guess it's just me," Natasha thought for a moment then changed the subject, "So...I hear your in a relationship with that other intern...Intern 2 right?"

Scene blushed a little but Natasha already knew it meant yes, "So how long have you guys been dating?"

"About 7 months."

"Wow...you guys must be pretty happy with each other."

"We are. We've been through a lot so we're really close."

Natasha smiled, "You guys are just adorable."

"Alright, we'll need you guys to do a sound check then do the real take." Metal said as he closed the door again.

"Gotta go. Nice talking to you, Scene." 'Angel' said and she followed the others to the room.

_'Since when did you care?  
Scene when did you want to care about me?  
Everything's a lie  
All on what you said  
You never really cared  
So why do you care now?'_Little did they know: that there will be somebody who does care about them. In fact, millions.

* * *

"Let's celebrate the fact that Red Lust now has over 1 million downloads!" Indie smiled brightly at the now decorated MyMusic office.

Everyone cheered and gave a toast to the success of Red Lust. It was finally something celebrating that Intern 2 called 'appropriate'. He was not much for a partier so he sat with Scene, "Can't you believe that MyMusic is finally back on top?"

"Yes, and Red Lust is pretty cool anyways!"

"Of course they are! They beat One Direction. Which means something."

Scene laughed alittle, "They have and will soon bring back real music."

"That'll be the day!"

"Hey guys, mind if I join? And by the way, don't drink the punch." Hip Hop said. He could finally be himself and was glad of it. He just felt free. Free like a dove.

"Why?" Asked Scene.

"Just don't." And the three had fun talking and chatting before 'Angel' joined and became the life of the conversation, telling jokes and making everyone laugh.

Scene felt like Natasha was a mystery. By her dark beauty, you'd assume she'd have more of an 'emo' attitude but really she's a fun person. It seemed like she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

**Red Lust is a fake band created by me. The song 'Since when did you care?' Was made by me. I was just inspired by the future people who will say they care about me when really they never did. Because all of us will have to deal with those type of douche bags in our lives, sadly. I can't believe this story is literally coming to an end. If this ends and MyMusic still hasn't done the fanfiction thing: we should start worrying or just wait a few more days. I'm actually calm about it now. But I tallied up every single problem in my stories and well...I'm fucked. But hey, at least I didn't make that pregnant Scentern 2 fic I will never do, am I right?! Trust me: when the video comes out, you'll see me freaking out. I already told my sister to watch it with me and I'll put a camera nearby so you can see me flip out!**


	28. Not what you think

**Annabeth Everdeen: **You can celebrate now if you like but The Wanted won a People's Choice Award for Breakout Artist, beating One Direction. I didn't watch it but I could tell by the tweets and The Wanted's twitter announcing it themselves. Yeah, I absolutely hate ending a story or reading the ending of a story. The fun and journey of it will be completed. But At least the memories will live long.

**Reflections of Twilight: ** Haha I will freak the fuck out…It's not really my thing though. *says the girl who watches Walking Dead and some horror game.*

**Animation Universe 2005: **Haha it's fine! I dunno when I'll come back though. Might be once in a while.

**MORGAN: **Here's my definition of real music:  
"_Real music is music that can be your friend in the toughest of times. It isn't those stupid love songs saying the love will be fine. Real music would reflect your mood. Like if you're in a suicidal mood. Missing by Evanescence would work. Real music isn't made by some band that cares only about your money. Real music is by bands that makes their own songs and use their past life to make a song. And they know that there is someone around the world who went through the same situation and by listening to the song, they won't feel alone. This is my definition of real music." _Sorry for rambling.

**Haha so I just realized that the cast will be reading ****_my _****fanfiction. In other words, read the author's notes in bold. In other words, my personal ones. I'm fine with them reading since after all I did put them online. But it's the fact that JACK will be reading them. The piano playing, Harry Potter fan, 90's man son of bich might be reading it. Not in a fangirl type of way…And now I'm scared to see what he thinks of me. Yay for anxiety and depression! (It go suck a dick for all I fucking care.)**

* * *

"Are you?" Asked Angel/Natasha the next day. Intern 2 was busy

"Are you what?" Scene asked as she looked up from her laptop.

"Are you going to actually try to find a job or something?"

"Oh. I'm not really sure about it. I don't really think I can anyway..."

"MyMusic is just a temporary job, you know."

"Yeah I know."

"But what are you gonna do if your boyfriend goes to a college out of the states?"

Scene thought for a moment. She had never thought of that. There could be a chance that he'll rent an apartment.., "...I really don't know."

"Maybe you should think of a job or something. I care about you, Scene." Angel (fuck it...call her 'Angel' until further notice.) Said as she walked away.

Chase and Angel glanced at each other as they walked in opposite ways. Angel saw that Intern 2 was ahead. She glanced at Chase and he read her mind. He mouthed, "Don't. You. Dare."

She smirked at him. Her little revenge. She walked up to him, "Hey, Intern 2."

"Hi, Angel." He said not looking up, too busy making kombucha for Indie.

"No...You can call me Natasha."

"Okay. Hi, Natasha."

Angel tried to make sure Chase was seeing this. She grabbed his arm. Her mind was already screaming, "No...Scene is your friend, remember?" But her heart was screaming louder, "Do it. Show Chase. Scene won't know."

"Uh...is there something wrong?" He finally looked up at her and saw her desperate eyes. He suddenly knew what was going on, "Natasha...I like you but only as a fr-"

Natasha suddenly pulled on his shirt so he could be closer to her. Andreline took over and she couldn't think straight. It was too late. Her lips were on his. She had to let him go and stop kissing him. No, his lips are so soft...quit thinking like that...I can't help it...

"How could you guys?!"

Natasha immediately broke free of Intern 2 and they both saw it was Scene. Intern 2 looked at Scene and tried to explain, "It's not what you think!"

"You and Angel were making out!" Scene cried, her eyes already turning red.

"No, Scene. You got it all-"

Scene interrupted Angel, "Don't save your breath," she looked at her soon to be ex-boyfriend, "I trusted you. I loved you. And this is how you pay. I thought you really did love me..."

"I do. I love you very much but yo-"

"You're lying. Thanks for the memories even though they will never be great! When we get home, you're dead."

"Please stop with these music references!" Angel couldn't help but feel suddenly annoyed. It was mostly because she didn't know half the lyrics since she barely had time to listen to Scene music for a long while.

"Scene, you know I wou-"

"I thought I knew. It's over. We're through." Scene said as she ran off in sobs not being able to hold in the tears.

Intern 2 sent Angel a death glare, "Look what you did." He ran off to find Scene leaving Angel alone.

"Great job, oh wonderful Angel of heartbreak!" Chase gave a small applause and glared at her.

"Shut up, Chase! It's your fault."

"It's not my fault. You decided to do this. Not me. You." He walked leaving Angel alone. He was going to help Intern 2 get Scene back. Even if it was Angel's problem, he still felt bad for them.

* * *

"Leave me alone! We're over so deal with it." Scene kept saying as she tried to walk away from Intern 2 but he kept following her.

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "Please…we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. Let me go." She kept trying to break free but he refused.

"I promise I didn't kiss Angel."

She didn't want to hear it. It was all lies. She slapped him hard in the face since it was the only option she knew and he finally let go. She walked off once he let go.

"Angel did it, huh?"

He turned around and saw that it was Chase. He had to rub his cheek since it was burning red. He wasn't sure which hurt most though, "Yeah…"

"I'll help you get her back…"

"No. It's fine. I'll need to solve it myself."

"Alright. It's your decision. But I'm gonna make Angel help you." Chase said already lending a helping hand.

"Good. I just have one problem."

"What is it?"

"Scene and I live together."

* * *

**Bitter but just a bit of humor at the end…yeah. So…I've got nothing to say. Haha…so I'm just excited to the auditions tomorrow for the new MyMusic…I'm seriously wondering when the MyMusic fanfics will come. I think I'll need someone by me to watch the video. Better yet, I'll just grab my camera and record the reaction. Haha so here's my question:**

**_What do you think will be the staffers' reactions to the fanfics? (Ex. Music brings people together, 50 Scentern 2 one shots. Etc.)_**

**Hopefully I'll update sooner!**


	29. Other plans

**Annabeth Everdeen**: Haha…they'll pretty much at least say how you try to keep them in character while I wrote like what 8 fanfics…I'm pretty sure they'll be thinking that I have waay too much free time!

**Animation Universe 2005: **I actually did mention it a few chapters ago..I dunno…maybe March? April? I might do another chapter of the Kung Fu Panda Parody Trailer..

**nerdbuscus13: **Haha no problem! Thanks!

**mermaid lauren: **Haha I honestly didn't really mean for anybody to hate Angel….even my reviewers can surprise me!

**Reflections of Twilight: **Haha yep! Well…I dunno…I'm still in shock that everyone hates her..I honestly didn't mean to…well my reviewers shock me as well as I shock you all with twists!

**MORGAN: **Uh actually they updated the MyMusic wikia and now have Scindie and Indol.

**XxUnwrittenxX: **Haha, you'll get used to it! Glad you came back!

**I must apologize for my lack of updating…when I'm sad: I don't feel like updating. But yesterday, I forced myself to type so we got this:**

"Go away." Scene said locking herself in her room after Intern 2 tried to start a conversation. They went home in an awkward silence after the

* * *

day ended. Angel apologized deeply and said she'd try to work things out.

"No...I live here." Intern 2 said with a sigh.

"Oh...then take your bags and move to Switzerland! Anywhere but here!"

"Not until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Come on..."

"Only one of us should live here. And it should be you. Pack your things and get out!"

"No. Not unti-"

Scene turned on her music and that Black Veil Brides song was playing so loud that Intern 2 couldn't possibly speak loud enough for her to hear. He finally let her be. Not of defeat but because he was going to think of a plan. To actually let her hear him out. There has to be a way.

He could try using the key to unlock her door. But she would possibly slap him or immediately kick him out. There was also the possibility she may have stuffed a broom or something so he couldn't get in, even with the key. So he was going to have to either try at night, when she's asleep or now. Later seemed better. He could just gently wake her up and explain everything. Hopefully her tiredness will forgive him.

He did try opening the door with the key when it was around 11 in the night. He knew she must've been asleep because she finally turned off the music at around 9 and he decided to wait until he was sure she was asleep. He tried a few times but had to do it quietly so she doesn't wake up. Jammed. She did shove something in the door.

Dang it...he was going to think of another plan. He remembered that there was a ladder somewhere outside. He went outside and found the ladder lying off to a side of the garage. He picked it up and it was heavier then it looked. 60 pounds. Figures. He managed to carry the ladder all the way to the area where Scene's bedroom window was without waking up the neighbors. Or he hoped.

He set it down carefully and climbed up, hoping that it won't collapse. It didn't, thank God, and luckily: the window wasn't locked. He opened it and managed to climb inside. He closed the window gently shut. He saw that the door was indeed jammed by a broom.

He saw that Scene was already asleep. Her blanket was covering her face and he gently took the blanket off her face. Her makeup was already off since she takes it off every night but he could tell that she must've been crying her eyes out. His eyes gazed at the nightstand beside her bed. A knife stood by the nightstand, whatever's left of silver shining in the moonlight, "Not again..." He whispered. He didn't mean to break her. He really didn't.

"I didn't mean to hurt you...I never wanted to...she made me...I'm sorry on what this costed you...I always loved you...in fact I still do." Intern 2 whispered to her. He wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself.

"Y-you do?" She spoke softly as she opened her eyes to see Intern 2 staring at her.

"Yeah..." He replied back, a bit shocked that she actually heard what he said.

"I thought you stopped loving me..."

"Stopped loving you? The day I stop loving you is the day I die. I will always love you. I didn't mean to kiss her. In fact, she kissed me. I don't care if you won't take me back. I just want you to don't do it again."

She understood what he meant. She sat up and leaned against him, "I'll stop...if you can forgive me and we can be back together."

"You should be forgiving me. And of course we can be back together." He said as he held her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in you."

"I'm sorry I didn't try to stop Angel from kissing me."

She went to sleep again and he got the broom out of the door and went outside to remove the ladder. He put it back in the garage and went back to Scene's room. He needed to do one thing. He grabbed the knife that was still on her nightstand and threw it at the garbage can, where it deserved to be.

* * *

**Haha..sorry it sucks…oh well…:P I'm listening to the Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 while typing this. I'm starting to love her and she should become a role model since…she's a computer and won't do anything wrong! I'm actually thinking of being the first person to break the line between Hatsune Miku and MyMusic…in other words: make a fanvid of MyMusic using Hatsune Miku's 'Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'. I know some of you must have already listened to the song and are asking 'How are you gonna do it? None of them are computers so they can't be uninstalled!' Well I'm gonna explain: I'll make it about Scene getting fired and her begging Indie to be rehired and just change the lyrics to make it more MyMusic and more of Scene's feelings.…I'm putting a Hatsune Miku song for God's sake so that must be enough. And like the song, Scene will get 'uninstalled' from MyMusic. And I also passed my report card! WHooo! Not honor roll because I got 70s but who cares?! And today's my parent's 15****th**** year anniversary so congratulations mom and dad for dealing with me for 13 years and happy anniversary!**


	30. Valentine's Day

**MORGAN**: It does sound like fun! And yes, I was freaking out!

**Animation Universe 2005: **Yep!

**Reflections of Twilight: **Well at least she now stopped!

**Annabeth Everdeen: **You did? Wow…

**Memaid lauren: **Haha it's fine!

**Sorry if the replies are small: waiting for the streamys!**

* * *

"Hey...can I talk to you?" Angel asked the next day to Scene. She could tell already that Intern 2 must've done something to tell Scene that it wasn't his fault and that they were now back together.

"Um...okay." She replied. She wasn't so sure if talking to her would be the best decision she ever had but she was ready to forgive her.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's just that Chase..."

"It's alright! I'm never one to be mad at someone forever!" Scene said quickly with a laugh.

"Oh...so we're cool, then?"

"Yep."

"Okay...thank you."

"Natasha, we need you for sound check!" Carrie said walking towards them,"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, she was just about to leave anyway!" Scene answered.

"Kay. I'll see you when you're ready." She walked away leaving them to finish their conversation.

"Go." Scene said with a smile, saying that Angel was truly forgiven.

"Thanks." She said and walked away feeling happy that she was forgiven.

Idol, unfortunately, learned all about this scandal. She tried to upload this juicy scandal but Angel kept an eye watch on her. She unfortunately couldn't upload this at all and realized how much it would ruin MyMusic and Red Lust. She could just do an interview on how Carrie and Mason met which could cover the gossip.

"So...what are you gonna do for Valentine's Day?" Idol asked to Intern 2 when Scene was busy helping Metal set up cameras.

"What do you think I should do?" Intern 2 asked, thinking for a moment. Valentine's Day was a day away and he didn't know what to do or suprise her with.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm mainstream, she's Scene. You'll know what to do." She said reassuringly then walking away once Scene came in.

"So...what were you two talking about?" Scene asked as she sat down and got herself organized.

"Just if I had to do the mosh. She says that it was optional unless she gets someone else to take my place." He said quickly and she bought it.

"I thought you already did it..." She said with confusion.

"For next week."

"Ah, okay then."

Intern 2 was glad he thought of the excuse so quickly. He was thinking of what to do for Valentine's Day. He could just take her out to dinner. Or try to see if there were any concerts that day on those bands she likes. Pierce the Veil was her favorite band, right?

Was Hatsune Miku touring somewhere California? Would an average person even be able to afford a Hatsune Miku concert ticket? The prices were affordable...but the Sapparo 2013 concert was a few days ago. And there were no concerts on Valentine's Day. Only those parties where people end up drinking out of their mind so much that they might wake up in Vegas the next day.

He decided that maybe taking her out to dinner wouldn't be so bad. After all, nobody in MyMusic might even go out for dinner so maybe the dinner date won't be really bad. He just had to hope that everything will go fine.

* * *

"I think it was very sweet of you to take me out for dinner. But you didn't really have to." Scene said after the waiter took their orders and came back with their drinks.

"I know but I wanted to do something special," He said and thought, "...Those concerts were only those mainstream ones...Warm Bodies was sold out...must've been a good film if all the showings were sold out...stupid Daughtry...although it was already killed with One Direction..."

"No way!"

He knew that voice. It was Rayna's.

"Rayna, what are you doing here?" Intern 2 asked.

"Uh..I'm here with my valentine, Jason! Plus...Harry Styles ignored all my tweets..."

He rolled his eyes, "And where is he?"

"Right here," Jason walked in and looked at Rayna, "I was about to check us in when I saw this really cute girl. Let's just say, we're going to the movies. Sorry."

"You little bitch!" Rayna said and punched him in the stomach. She turned to Scene and Intern 2 and said cheerfully, "Have a great Valentine's Day dinner!" She punched him again and stomped off furiously.

"Just glad it's not me this time." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

Dinner turned out to be fine and the rest of the day went smoothly. Nobody in MyMusic ever showed up, only a few fans of MyMusic who were asking for their picture and autograph.

"I'll never get used to this..." Intern 2 said after a fan waved goodbye and left.

"It's fun though!" Scene said. She found it startling but fun to meet a fan.

"I guess once you're in Youtube, you will be recognized at least once."

"Yep. Plus, seeing a fan so happy to meet us does seem like the best part of this."

"We must be celebrities to them."

Valentine's Day did seem like a pretty good day for the both of them. They got to spend time with each other and meet a few fans. Dinner was great and they got to hang out by a near park until it was finally night. Time felt way too short since they had so much fun together.

* * *

**I hope this makes it up! Waiting for the streamys! I hope MyMusic wins! I still can't believe Jack knows about the Scentern 2 twitter…I was really shocked…3 minutes to go on the streamys…how cute! I hope MyMusic wins! Sorry…nervous! **


	31. It's all your fault

**nerdbuscus13: **Aww, It was awesome and it's still on UStream while you can still watch it!

**Annabeth Everdeen: **He does seem pretty fine with it when he said about Scentern 2…he should be glad that JackBuscus isn't as popular though…I'd actually love to see Jack and Toby react to the fanfics…would be ducking g. Hallatious.

**MORGAN: **Lucky…

**Reflections of Twilight: **Yeah, I know some…but I prefer fanfiction because it's hard to find other fanfics in other sites. I was literally screaming inside.

**Animation Universe 2005: **Thanks! You too!

**MyMusic lost the streamys. Wow...just freaking wow. At least the Streamys was awesome! You know…but Shontelle's performance was the best I've ever seen in my opinon.**

* * *

Intern 2 had been applying for colleges for the past few days, or was it weeks? Sure he graduated with top honors and a full scholarship but he had been so busy trying to get an internship so he can apply for college, he was too busy to apply for a actual college in advance. It wasn't easy. ALL the colleges wanted him. But he had to choose one and a career. He was hoping for a career to be a businessman at least.

But he didn't want colleges from New York, Kansas, Florida or Texas. He wanted one at least somewhere in California. He was able to narrow it down and had the California colleges. He knew that Scene also was in college, surprisingly, and still didn't know her career option. He decided to just stick with the California colleges for her. And he never really liked traveling across the states much, anyway.

"Still trying to decide?" Scene said tiredly. It was midnight and she had gone to the kitchen just to get water when she found him in the living room, with the laptop.

"Yes." He replied without looking up, "The hardest thing is trying to decide which college..."

"I know. Try to get some sleep at least." She said before going to the kitchen.

He looked online for a quick moment before checking his emails. Only one email showed up. By Idol. Great. Must be another Mosh segment or something that he has to do.

_"I just found this anime for some reason...totally weird because I was watching One Direction for some reason...anyway; I watched it and I'm screwed for life. So I decided to torture you all with the videos. But make sure no one's around. Plus, you all owe me after you broke and burned and destroyed all my One D CDs! :(  
-Idol."  
_  
There were 3 attachments. He clicked on them and let the attachments download and get into his 'downloads folder' .

**_'BOKU EP 1'_**

**_'BOKU EP 2'_**

**_'BOKU EP 3'_**

"What's that?" Scene came back and saw him staring at the video episode titles. Boku sounds like a familiar name…was it from an anime? It did look like it from the thumbnail.

"No idea. Want to watch it? Idol sent all of us it as revenge for destroying her One Direction CDs."

Scene looked at him, "Well, play it. How bad can this be?"

"You ever heard of this show?" He knew how in love she was in anime as Hip Hop was.

"Nope."

"Alright, let's play it." He never gave a second thought.

The video played the intro and it seemed normal. Well, okay and a bit weird. The theme song was a bit too 'innocent' to their liking. The video was in subtitles while they spoke in Japanese. It began with a girl working in a coffee shop. But minutes into it, the girl was really a boy.

"I don't at all get this anime..." Scene said disgustingly. The anime was being really disgusting and weird. Who would make this?

The episode ended soon and all they could do was just stare at the laptop and think about what they just saw.

"Play the next episode..."

"I don't want to watch this but this anime makes me want to watch the second episode." Intern 2 muttered before clicking the 2nd episode.

By the 3rd episode, Scene lost it when the three young boys were doing a threesome outside in the Tokyo tower, "Who would make this?! This is like...like handing Fallout Boy to Daughtry! Even worse than that!"

Intern 2 only stood at the screen after the episode ended, "Why are a bunch of boys even doing a...they're kids for crying out loud!"

Intern 2 and Scene's phone rang and it was a text message. By Hip Hop.

_'If YOU GET AN EMAIL BY IDOL WITH ATTACHMENTS OF VIDEOS CALLED 'BOKU NO PICO' DON'T WATCH IT. I WARN YOU.'_

_'Too late...'_ Intern 2 texted back.

_'AH! U coulda told us earlier! -_-'_ Scene texted in exaggeration.

'Sorry...' Was all he texted back to the both of them.

* * *

The next day, Idol smiled at everyone and knew that they had watched it. They all stared dadgers at her and Metal even threw Scarfman at her. But it was her revenge for everyone using her 1D CDs as a bonfire, paperweight, and other things that would take so long to write since she accidently canceled Red Lust's gig on the Ellen Show.

"We have to wait 3 months for another gig on the Ellen Show, Idol...3 freaking months!" Angel fumed at Idol. She watched the anime but was mad at Idol then freaked out by the anime. She had seen worse than that.

"Like I said I'm sorry!" Idol screeched, annoyed by everyone. They were all taking this all too seriously.

"Just...you owe us Idol. One day we will get you..." Carrie threatened and stomped out in anger and slammed the door behind her.

"Wow, I've never seen Carrie this mad since..." Mason paused.

"Since what?" Intern 2 asked after helping Metal and Scene.

"Since...her brother committed suicide."

Intern 2 paused. A sudden thought came across his mind. But it couldn't be...,"When did...he commit suicide?"

"A few weeks ago. He shot himself." Chase added.

Oh god...but this could be a coincidence, "And...What's his name?"

"Michael, why?" Asked Angel.

* * *

**-Boku No Pico is a real anime. But spoiler alert: boys younger then you, even me, fuck each other and I'm not even joking. 'Don't watch an anime called Boku No Pico' will explain a bit and it's hilarious. Don't watch it, I warn you. Oh god the theme song is just so innocent and watching the spanish dub and fanvid of the opening and licking the ice cream so innocently...oh god! (No, I never watched it. And I was tired when I wrote this and when I saw that I included that scene I thought, 'Fuck it. Include it.')  
-the idea about Carrie and Michael was never thought of through...never. Again I was tired and when the sudden thought flashed across my mind, 'I'm in.' Haha welcome to my fucked up tired mind.  
So we're one week closer and closer to the reading of the fanfiction! Haha..here's my advice: Enjoy it. Let it make your day. Enjoy the possible reviews. When I got featured in MyMusic News number 15, I knew it would be only temporary on these new subscribers and comments. And I was right, the next day: the comments were the same on any good day. And by the third day, I was forgotten… So...just enjoy it like I will! **


	32. Not a why but a must

**Lindsey: **I'm not ending it yet! Just 3 more chapters!

**Annabeth Everdeen: **I miss him too…well considering he's still an intern for MyMusic, I think he's still looking around. Not that I want him to find a collage though. ;) Haha 'popular'? I never really thought of myself this way when it comes to the fanfiction. You're clearly a better writer then me!

** Reflections of Twilight: **Good, but I recommend Clannad if you want to start anime. It's really beautiful and sad but beautiful.

**XxUnwrittenxX: **Me too! I checked, I am! Yay! One word on how Idol knows: Related. Youtube reference. Haha maybe…but I found another anime that's weird and funny as well! I love Japan.

**MORGAN: **I dunno…don't ask me! I wasn't the one who invented the keyboard!

_'I'll be marrying Kevin Scott Richardson and we'll be together forever and we can sing duets!'_

**_'Yeah...I'll believe that you two can sing duets but come on, marriage? That's a bit far fetched...'  
_**  
'It will work! I can sing and you can write the lyrics!'  
**_  
'Alright, one day we will work together.'_**

* * *

"I thought it would be forever." It was a small whisper. A choked one. At least no one was around. She didn't feel like talking anyway. It would just result in a voice that no one could even hear what she'd be saying. She liked it this way.

Ever since Michael committed suicide...her only brother whom she loved...faking smiles, the fake sympathy, the memorial twitter accounts/Facebook pages/tumblr accounts/any social network site the fans made, the not willing to sing anymore...

But she had to sing.

It wasn't a question of why but a statement of must. There was no option. There was no question as to why she still has to sing. She must sing. Sing even if she didn't feel like it. She knew that she had to. It wasn't because of her job at all. It was because of Michael and the passion she grew up to music. They both influenced her to make her who she was.

Carrie stood up. Angel, Mason and Chase must be looking for her by now. She wasn't crying but she wiped her imaginary tears away with the ends of her sleeve. She didn't feel going back. They would have to pull her down from bitch-slapping Idol. She was going up the stairs and back to the office. They needed a band meeting to discuss the title of their first album anyway.

"We are in this staff meeting to discuss about what to call Red Lust's first album." Indie introduced after the band members spent two hours arguing on what title to use. Indie decided to call a staff meeting or the fighting would go on forever.

"Just use a song title or a lyric that we can all agree with." Hip Hop suggested. (Nobody still knew what to now call him so they just decided to just call him Hip Hop for now.)

"Good idea. Metal you write the ideas down. And there won't be any stupid titles so go on pitch on."

"Metaltown!" Metal suggested as he got up and wrote two columns on the marker board: 'Good ideas and Bad Ideas'

"That's a terrible idea. Put it in the bad ideas."

Metal cursed under his breath.

"Hip Hop. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Um...give me a minute...?"

"Still thinking?" Indie asked after a few moments.

"No I was suggesting 'Give me a minute.' "He replied.

"Oh...then I guess you can put it in the good ideas."

Nobody else knew of any good song title suggestions.

"We have until the end of the day to suggest song titles. Please feel free to come up here any time to write your idea down on the other marker board. Meeting dismissed."

Intern 2 never mentioned to Carrie about Michael. He didn't feel like bothering her but just to tell later on if it would make any importance. But maybe he should...it could help Carrie a bit...

"Michael and you were friends."

"What?" He didn't notice that Carrie had literally walked up to him since he was lost in the train of thought. Scene had to look up at Carrie as well. She didn't think she knew. (She knew the truth since Intern 2 told her.)

"Michael and you were friends." She repeated again.

"Yeah...how'd you known?"

"He told me. And I suppose you know who I am."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'm being rude if I don't want to talk to you? Just for a little while?"

"Not at all. Do whatever you feel is best." Truth was he was half glad. He knew that they there would just be an awkwardness that could result in a argument. This was still new. She needed to move on. Maybe every time she sees him, he'll remind her too much of Michael like how every time he sees her, he reminds her too much of Michael as well.

"Okay. Thank you." She said in a kind yet apologetic voice as she walked away.

Satan came to visit at one point. But since Red Lust was new that were deathly frightened when he appeared asking for a loan of a hundred dollars. But when they saw that everyone else wasn't scared of Satan, they knew he was just a regular person visiting to them.

Carrie had the curiosity to actually ask Satan about Michael.

"Oh I'm having fun with him in Hell. I've been torturing him every day."

She ran off crying, not knowing that he was joking.

"You made a girl cry, dude. What's your problem?" Mason said with hatred at him.

"What do you expect?! I'm freaking Satan!" Satan argued which everyone agreed.

Mason decided to just go off and comfort her.

* * *

"So it's the end of the day. And let's look at the ideas at the marker board." Indie said as he put the marker board on the table for everyone to see.

They narrowed the list down pretty easily by erasing all the stupid suggestions like ':D' (Literally...somebody just put :D as the album title), _'METALTOWN WILL RISE AGAIN'_, _'Bwum wub wub'_ (Which Metal protested was great, despite not knowing what the hell it meant)and etc. There were only two titles left.

_'The broken inside of us.'_

"I like it...it seems like a good album title cover. Delete mine. I like this one even better." Hip Hop.

Everyone agreed but never bothered to think who it was that wrote it.

Angel did say quote on quote: 'Every band deserves a mystery.'

Nobody knew. Nobody cared. They just liked the title. It was better off not knowing, anyway.

* * *

**3 more chapters to go. Aw, I feel sad now. Haha...so my sister and brother's birthday is approaching. I'm getting my brother something angry birds or annoying orange related since he loves them. And my sister: a MyMusic fanvid of Gold by Britt Nicole and whatever money can buy. My sister's turning 11 and my brother's turning 7. I guess I'll go well with both of their presents! Still sad about ending this story…I guess I'll do a Q&A on this story and my fanfiction account since this will soon be my number 1 most reviewed story. So if you have any questions on anything: put it in the review below.**


	33. The news

**Reflections of Twilight: **To be honest: I don't really know…probably since I couple of episodes later…Secrets are Secrets For a Reason (The first Mymusic fanfiction in this site) was published in 6/6/12 (June 6th) and it has Scentern 2…so I've been shipping Scentern 2 for about 9 months…haha…

**Annabeth Everdeen: **Haha I remember when I always wanted to see Wicked live…now I want to see the Newsies. I think this was before you opened a twitter but Intern 2 tweeted a spotify playlist and in it, was the full soundtrack of Wicked…you can love him more now. Probably…bet you a fanfic there might be 6 episodes where part of the plotline is creating a new name for Hip Hop. ;)

**Animation Universe 2005: **Sure, you can have them…consider it an early or late birthday gift or a thank you for reviewing my stories for so long. Haha. :)

**I'M BAAACCCCKKKK! So sorry…I had writer's block and other stuff to do!**

* * *

Scene adjusted the camera lights so it pointed to the couch, where there would be another take on the Mosh. Metal had gone to film Techno and Dupstep's answers in another room which left her alone. Idol and Rayna decided to just answer questions together after a long time. They would be using the couch in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Scene!" Rayna and Idol greeted Scene in unison. "OMG! Jinx!"

Or seconds.

"Hi, Rayna and Idol!" Scene greeted cheerfully as she finished adjusting the camera.

"So is Metal almost done?" Asked Idol.

"I think so. I'm done now so I think I'll just leave you two to get ready." Scene replied. She left Rayna and Idol and went to the break room, where Chase was drinking a can of beer.

"Hey Scene. What's up?"

"I'm fine, how have you been doing?"

"Alright, I guess." Scene knew how Chase had been drinking a little more as the weeks go by.

"Don't you want to lay off the drinks, just a little?" She asked politely.

Chase shrugged, "I'll be buried with a can of beer in my hands if this answers your question."

She knew he was obviously getting drunk since he never really spoke in sarcasm. He barely did at all. He'd just do what he was told and never really make an argument about it. She walked away slowly from Chase and decided to just see if there were any tasks she could do. Intern 2 had gone out to fetch something Indie requested him and Indie announced there would be a meeting once he comes back. He said that it would be necessary for everybody to be present, and would contain some bad or good news.

Intern 2 came back about half an hour later, resulting in him getting yelled by Indie. He was used to it so it didn't really matter much if Indie yelled at him or not because it was daily. But Indie managed to cool down and called everyone to a staff meeting. Hip Hop had to drag Chase into the conference room since he refused to even go. And even the camera crew was kept away from the conference room and all the shades were down.

"So I called this staff meeting for the future of Red Lust…"

Metal interrupted Indie, "What do you mean, Boss Man? That band's getting more popular than that shit Rayna likes."

"Yes, I know that but…Angel," Indie glared at Angel, "Why don't you talk?"

Angel shuffled awkwardly in her seat, "Well…You see-"

"She's pregnant." Chase said interrupting her, still a little drunk but not drunk enough to know the truth.

A whole argument began in a split second. Nobody asked who the father was…anybody could easily tell. It could a minute for Indie to finally calm down everybody, even Carrie and Mason didn't know, "Everyone just be quiet! We'll answer your questions…"

"How did this even happen?" Techno translated.

"…We were fighting, then we well…you know and it all got blurry…" was Chase's reply. He was still groggy about what really happened.

"So what will become of Red Lust now?" Intern 2 asked.

No one spoke. Everyone knew the question…but the answer would be hard.

"We'll have to take a break…" Carrie decided silently.

"No…Carrie, you-"

Angel was interrupted by Carrie, "Angel, there is no way you can perform…the fans would get upset if we replace, even temporarily. How much of a reputation do you think this will cause Red Lust if this gets leaked? A break will just mean what bands do, nothing important for anybody to know…"

Everyone sadly agreed that it would be better that if Red Lust takes an 11 month break but not announce when they'll take a break. Carrie nodded at Indie, meaning to close the meeting and he did.

* * *

Everyone tried to be happy for the camera crew but found it hard. Metal, Scene and Intern 2 helped set up for the last show Red Lust would have for a while. The band sang at least 5 song , did a small Q&A and did a cover of My Chemical Romance's 'Famous Last Word' since everybody requested it.

"Before we go, we have an announcement to make…" Carrie said and the band nodded, "We will be taking a break…we don't know how long but it will be as much as we need…"

"And we'll come back with more kick-ass songs and maybe even a live show every week for a year to make it up!" Mason said helping Carrie out.

"We will all miss you guys but don't worry, we won't quit or anything!" Angel assured.

"We will still be on those social media networks and we'd love to keep in touch with you." Chase added.

"So this is Red Lust signing off." They all said in unison.

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes to Red Lust. The last time they'd be seeing them for a long while. Nobody wanted to Red Lust to leave at all…but it would be the next Kim Kardashian and Kanye West scandal…they need to keep this whole thing a secret like Adele…and she did a good job of keeping her baby away from the spotlight. It would be painful to see the fans upset but there was no other choice…its Chase and Angel's problem now.

"You did a great job of being Michael's friend," Carrie said to Intern 2, hugging him, "Never let go of Scene, okay?"

"Okay…" He literally didn't know what to say.

Red Lust waved goodbye then left.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I made everyone hate Angel even more now…haha…well…I don't really know if the next chapter or chapter after that will be the end of this story. I don't really know…haha…well all I can say is: I was 12 when I started Fanfiction and I'll be turning 14 next Saturday (April 6th). I literally can't believe I grew up with fanfiction. The only one who watched me grow up into the writing you see today is Animation Universe 2005. Just thank you all to who have been ninjas and silently reading and to those who have been reviewing. Just thank you all so much. You all have been a family to me. Without MyMusic, I would've never met my own online best friends who I can call my sisters. Just thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and all that. :)**


	34. It All Ends Here

**Animation Universe 2005: **thanks!

**Reflections of Twilight: ** I think I got 2 people join Scentern 2 because of this fic… I'm so proud of myself.

**Annabeth Everdeen: **True…but well the insane fans would've found out sooner or later. Yeah…It can't be because of Intern 2 friends with Hip Hop. I think it was before it but maybe he happens to like Broadway?

**Tomboygirlygirl14: **Yay thanks so much! This is a hug: -(^_^)-.

**Jesus...Now I feel guilty...been nearly a month since I updated a fanfic...okay now I'm back. Sorry; it's just that life's taking a curve ball, I need to pass this grade so I can get a summer job for an IPod, I need to make up episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, animes and YouTube videos and I had writers block. This is the final chapter so enjoy it:**

Epligoue

Intern 2 held the large envelope. It was from the best universities he had applied on in California. He did always want to apply for that college and had waited for weeks for an acceptance. It was one of those few universities were they didn't send him a letter, asking him to join them. He, of course, received dozens of other acceptances from the other universities he applied on but he was waiting for that particular university. He knew it could be a 50% chance he'd get accepted. And if he did get rejected, he has other universities on his feet already.

The envelope was accidently addressed to his old home so the owners sent it to MyMusic, since they didn't know where he currently lived at and only knew his job. This was the main reason why the letter arrived so late. The university he dreamed...in a piece of paper with ink from a computer. But could he possibly even dare to open it?

He ripped open the envelope without any thought and read the paper before he even thought about it.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you!" Scene exclaimed a few seconds after the party was thrown. Of course, parties were too mainstream for Indie but Idol pointed out that it would be too mainstream for Indie to not throw the person he hates a 'congratulations' party. So in the end, Indie agreed to the party.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. I'm glad everything worked out in the end."  
"Congratulations Intern 2! I hope you won't be leaving MyMusic anytime soon!" Idol congratulated him with a small laugh.

"Nah, I'll stay here until I graduate college or maybe more." He replied. Truth was: despite all the bickering, slapping, being treated like a footstool, punching, hating, shooting, and more he's dealt with, he felt like MyMusic had grown to be a part of his life. Like his second family. Maybe he did love MyMusic after all, despite everything he's been through.

"So any future plans for you and your girlfriend?" Hip Hop came up and asked.

They did in fact talk about marriage and family a few times but agreed to get married without a ceremony but at least a small party when they're really ready to get married and raise a family, which would be a few years from now since hopefully: they'd be mentally and financially ready. But he couldn't explain that since it would be a bit complicated to explain, "Not for now."

Many people came up to Intern 2 and Scene, talked to them for a little while before talking to other people. Even some like Metal, Techno & Dupstep and a few others gave a word of wisdom to them on their futures and lives. Intern 2 knew that once he stepped into college, his life would change. He'd have a job in a few years and become an official adult like the rest of the world.

He didn't understand why he felt nervous about it. He always felt like an adult when he graduated high school. He knew he was meant for it. But now, he felt like he wasn't at all ready but knew that time wasn't waiting if he was ready or not. He'd have to catch up to time if he wanted to be successful.

* * *

"Now what should we do, not that the party is over?" Asked Metal, like he expected there to be something else everyone should do.

Everyone thought for a moment then the answers came at once:

'Pony-con!'

'Anime convention!'

'The Mall!'

'Movie!'

'Restaurant!'

'Beach!'

"Uh...Pony-con? Who said that?" Intern 2 couldn't help but say. He'd admit to watching all the seasons of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic with Scene but he never called himself a Brony. He knew it must be Metal since he'd sometimes catch him watching an episode of it on his phone when no one's looking but didn't say anything, "Let's just go to a restaurant, I guess."

Everyone agreed that a restaurant would be a great idea to top the celebration of Intern 2 getting accepted. As everyone left to go in their cars and meet up at the restaurant close to the beach, Intern 2 went last. He felt like he needed to linger around the office one last time. Next week would be him as no longer an Intern looking for a college, but an intern 2 who found a college but still stuck around so he wouldn't let the memories fade away.

And he felt memories suddenly flow. When he first got here, meeting Scene and everyone. And then to when Scene confessed she loved him and the memories they had together. Michael...Red Lust...everything he remembered seemed to flash before him. He didn't want those memories to fade at all.

He'll be going to college and his life would change again. But the memories won't. And as long as he kept them close, he wouldn't ever forget who he is in this messed up, crazy world. He had Scene, the only one who'd be with him forever and his memories. Those could be his only way to manage since someday: he'd be leaving MyMusic.

But he shouldn't dwell on the future since he'd regret it in the future. He knew Scene must be waiting in the car, "If only you were here to this. We all miss you." He knew in particular to who he was saying to but felt like saying it anyway. He locked the office and left to drive Scene to the restaurant.

* * *

**I'm DONNEE! *throws party* I was going to originally make Intern 2 not get accepted but make the ending bittersweet but there are two reasons I didn't put it: 1.) Who in their right mind would reject Intern 2 from a college? If anything, it's Intern 2 rejecting colleges!  
2.) I wanted to give your hearts a break but I made the ending bittersweet: like I originally wanted anyway. I had 2 inspirations actually to write this:  
An IJobuscus Fic by PanicMoon15. I don't ship real people but it doesn't mean I won't read the fanfiction.  
And my favorite anime of all time (Next to Elfen Lied): Clannad. It's literally the only anime that can make you cry, feel empathy and stuff like that. It even saved my life so it's good. It lived for a short while but Clannad keeps saving my life over and over again.  
Anyway, no: I didn't watch the livechat where Benny and some of the actors read the fanfics. I have too much anxiety, stress,and lack of confidence to watch it. It may be over thinking but every time I try to watch it even when I'm not: my heart starts pounding like hell and I click the close button before I can stop myself when they get to the fanfics. Even if they didn't read mine, I still have that terrible feeling. I know Benny saw 'Wish you were here' (Which I plan to do a remake of that fanvid using the Jamestown Story version for a birthday present for an online friend.) And the Christmas tree one. That's all I know. (Spoilers please since I won't be able to watch it even though I want to.)**

Well 'A Love that Lasts' has officially been finished. I have another story on Scene and Intern 2 (Not scentern 2). This one is about their childhood up to adulthood (MyMusic). It's called 'Broken Pieces' and mind you, I've always wondered what the character's lives were like before the show. So I decided to not get curiosity to kill the cat but make it fly! (It doesn't make sense but I'm sticking to it.)

Again, thanks so much to all my reviewers/silent readers! Thanks for dealing with days of me updating and been through my whole writer's block phases. Thanks again Night Owls! (Quick shoutout to Twitter user: bribri29rox for maxing me a piece of fanart from this fanfic!)

This is The Night Owl Revolution updating the last time.

-Love you all!

**P.S: I have a feeling Season 2 will happen. You have to have a twitter and a picture Jack Retweeted in an Intern 2 outfit and Toby tweeting a vine dressed as Satan. You can follow me on my MyMusic Quote twitter: A_MyMusic_Quote for updates on season 2, and quotes. :) Now that season 2 is coming *signs self out of Elfen Lied and Clannad fandom* …Kidding, I'm still on all three fandoms maybe more!I had to say this because I'm Scene on sugar in the inside!**

**Okay now this is The Night Owl Revolution updating the last time! **


End file.
